


权瑜进行曲

by IamYounG



Category: K.O.3an Guo
Genre: F/M, M/M, 不喜勿入！, 友情爱情亲情, 慢热种田, 拆CP恶搞脑洞文, 文笔稚嫩OOC, 日常 - Freeform, 温馨提醒：脑洞太大, 温馨疗愈, 练笔文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 112,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamYounG/pseuds/IamYounG
Summary: 【(OOC) 脑洞开很大！角色崩坏慎入！部分内容/故事设定大胆或引起不适】[温馨提醒：地雷区警告！心脏不适者请绕道而行！若看文后有什么不适，不管是心理上的或生理上的，恕不负责！]**[种田/狗血/亲情爱情友情/BL/温馨疗愈/微虐] 台湾偶像剧《终极三国》孙权x周瑜BL影视同人**【文案】虾米？！竟然有权瑜这种冷门又雷到不行的cp?! 没错、没错~你没听错也没看错~ 雷雷丰富想象力，YY有益身心健康！在这篇文里，孙权对周瑜的痴恋可以算是到了出神入化的境界，无人能敌。想他周瑜无药可救的聪明，竟然也会栽在孙权怀里，还心甘情愿的与孙权展开轰轰烈烈的爱情故事？！孙权和周瑜第一次见面时，是在江东的孙家大宅。那时一段令人难忘的邂逅。那年，周瑜才不过九岁；孙权也刚满七岁。而这段陈年旧事，必须先从江东小霸王–孙策开始说起。
Relationships: 周瑜 & 小乔, 孙坚 & 孙权 & 孙策, 孙尚香 & 刘备, 孙权 & 周瑜 & 孙策, 孙权 & 大乔, 孙权/周瑜, 孙策 & 周瑜, 孙策 & 大乔, 权瑜 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 1 邂逅x锐变

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇其实是N年前旧作。因为当时不知道要写什么题材，刚好有网友要求我写这对CP就抱着好玩的心态尝试了。老实说，我本身是支持正常官配瑜乔CP的。所以第一次听到权瑜这对CP的时候，表示很震惊！之后开始码字时，才慢慢了解为毛有人喜欢这对。嗯...老实说，权瑜好像也不错？囧（要是想揍我的话，麻烦避开脸部下手轻点，谢谢 = =）本文纯属娱乐，认真你就输了~
> 
> =此文曾用不同的笔名发布过 & 被转载N次=

孙权和周瑜第一次见面时，是在江东的孙家大宅。

那是一段令人难忘的邂逅。那年，周瑜才不过九岁；孙权也刚满七岁。

而这段陈年旧事，必须先从江东小霸王—孙策开始说起。

孙家大少爷——孙策与周瑜一见如故，结拜成为情义兄弟。

天下之大，知己难寻。孙策和周瑜言谈甚欢，仿佛是相识多年的老朋友一般，有种相见恨晚的感觉。两人因此决定结拜，誓言从此有福同享；有难同当，成为生死与共的好兄弟。

结拜之后，孙策立刻带周瑜返回孙家，让孙家的家长们见见周瑜。孙家长辈对自家长子的结拜兄弟，赞不绝口。经过几番交谈，孙家长辈认定周瑜是不可多得的人才，在日后势必会有一番作为。最后，孙策和孙家长辈终于成功说服周瑜留在江东发展。而周瑜感谢孙家的赏识与提拔，誓死忠于孙家，为江东效劳。

孙家的练武场，孙策把右手搭在周瑜的肩上，两人并肩而行。孙策和周瑜虽然年纪尚轻，但是谈吐举止却是不属于孩童的成熟、沉稳气息。

得到长辈的认可，孙策更确信自己的眼光和决定。他兴致勃勃地带着周瑜熟悉孙家的环境，还交代着一些不得不从的规矩。忽然孙策停下脚步，像是想到些什么重要事。

“大少爷，怎么了吗？”虽然已结拜为兄弟，但是周瑜总觉得自己既然决心效忠孙家，主仆间的礼仪就不可少。

孙策一脸无奈地一掌拍向额头。 “公瑾，和你聊得太起劲，差点把要事给忘了。哈哈～我得去趟乔家。”好险，差点就把和大乔的约定忘了。

周瑜会意地笑了笑，接着说道：“没关系，您去忙吧。时候不早了，别让乔家大小姐久等。”

“你在这儿随便逛逛，我会尽快赶回来的。”孙策看了手表上的时间一眼，歉意地说：“抱歉啊～原本还想和你好好聊聊的，可是我...”

“快去吧！我在这儿等你回来，晚上我们再彻夜长谈也不迟。”看穿孙策心急的模样，周瑜脸上的笑意加深。

“公瑾，你果然是我的好兄弟！失陪了，你先逛逛，晚上我们再聊。”孙策边说边向外跑去，然后头也不回的举起右手挥了挥，以示道别。

周瑜目送孙策渐行渐远的背影，无奈地摇摇头。虽然没见过大乔，周瑜却对大乔有一定的认识，因为孙策的话题几乎都离不开大乔。周瑜和孙策无话不谈，无论是天南地北、还是秘密心事都能侃侃而谈。也因此，他们双方都很乐意与彼此分享自己的喜怒哀乐。

看来大乔对大少爷的影响力可真大。

以他们的年龄来说，谈恋爱未免也太过早了。只能说大乔对大少爷的确有致命的吸引力，也许这就是所谓的早熟和情窦初开吧。又或者是小孩子的纯纯爱恋？

但据孙策所说，他们孙家的三个小孩，从小就被灌输不准谈恋爱的规定。也因为被规定束缚着，孙策就越觉得好奇地想去探究，以致年纪轻轻就已经掉入了爱情深渊。

规矩是人定的，用来约束和提醒自己。但是规定是死的，人是活的。凡事都有例外，更何况所谓的不成文规定只是用来让人打破的。

就在周瑜专注于自己的思考时，身后突然出现一个人影。

“你是谁？在这儿干嘛？”略显稚嫩的童声却有着隐藏不住的霸气。声音的主人面无表情的盯着眼前陌生的面孔。

周瑜愣了一愣，随即很快的恢复常态。只见他朝那男孩拱了拱手，语气恭敬地说：“这位想必就是孙家二少爷了。”

“我姓周，名瑜，字公瑾。二少爷，今后还请多多指教！”周瑜自信地抬起头，炯炯有神的双眼隐藏着笑意。

男孩闻言恍然大悟，轻轻地勾起嘴角，完美的弧度。

“原来是我大哥刚结识的结拜兄弟啊！听我老爸和大哥说，你智勇双全，是个不可多得的人才。”孙权刚回家，便被父亲叫去书房。据父亲的说法是，大哥的结拜兄弟将会暂时住在家里，以后都会留在江东，为孙家效劳。

孙家长辈对周瑜连连称赞，这让孙权即纳闷又好奇不已。大哥的结拜兄弟到底是什么来头？竟然可以让孙家长辈都钦佩，看来这周瑜确实是个不可小觑的人物。孙家长辈一向严格，大哥也不是随随便便就会与别人结拜。就凭这几点，孙权对于周瑜是极感兴趣。

“哪的话，大少爷他们过奖了。”周瑜不动声色地打量着孙权，脸上依旧带着温文尔雅的微笑。

“是不是过奖，以后自有分晓。”孙权环顾四周，不见自家大哥的身影。“对了，我大哥呢？你怎么独自一人在这儿啊？”

“大少爷刚好想起有要事要办，所以出门去了，他说会尽快赶回来。”大乔的事绝对不能被发现，要不然一定会引起不少的骚动。

“是吗？”孙权半信半疑，但也不想追根究底。“我大哥也真是的，就这样把你一个人丢在这里，自己倒跑得不见人影。”

周瑜回以微笑，接着问道：“二少爷，你是来练武的吧？”

“算是吧，不过现在突然不想练了。”孙权望着晴朗的天空，脑子突然出现一个想法，脱口而出道：“我带你去这附近逛逛吧，顺便熟悉下环境。”这话一出口，孙权自己也吓了一跳，他可不是会做这种无聊事的人。

周瑜没料到孙权会提出这样的建议，怔了一怔。

“恭敬不如从命，那就有劳二少爷。”有人愿意当向导，总好过自己当无头苍蝇乱闯一通。

“嗯。”孙权轻应了声，心里头纳闷不已。

就这样，孙权很反常的非常有耐性，还带着周瑜熟悉环境。一个下午，他们两人逛完了孙家大宅，也走遍了江东校园。全程孙权的心情异常的愉悦，甚至还和周瑜聊起天来。

火红的夕阳倒映在海面上，凉爽的风让人感觉特别舒服。

“二少爷，多谢您抽空带我熟悉江东的环境。”周瑜感激地道谢。

“小事一桩，何足挂齿。若按照年龄之分，你还比我年长。这里也没外人，叫我孙权即可。”

周瑜不置可否，只当作没听到。

“二少爷，天色渐暗，我们还是赶紧回孙家吧。”

“把我当朋友的话，就把称呼改一改吧。我姓孙，名权。”

“既然大家都是朋友，就请二少爷不要为难周瑜。”周瑜的表情变得异常认真，笑容渐淡。

“你这......”孙权原本还想反驳，但一看到周瑜的坚持，他只能无奈地放弃。“好吧，这称呼就随你怎么叫。”若为了一个称呼就失去一位难得的朋友，还真是有些划不来。

“多谢二少爷。”周瑜的嘴角上扬。

孙权不再说话，两人就这样一起返回孙家。夕阳的余晖将他们俩的影子拉得好长、好长，也好近、好近。几乎连成一体的两道影子交叠着，分不清是谁的影子。

这是孙权第一次那么反常。

通常这个时候，他一定是在练功，要不就是为了学业努力。可是，他却莫名其妙的当了一下午的向导。最让他自己也不能理解的是，竟然是他自己提出的。所以，他为自己的反常找了个借口。

一定是老爸和老哥把周瑜说的那么神，我才会对他的态度比较不一样，还做了一些麻烦事。

借口总是最好的逃避方法，但也是自欺欺人的苯方法。

周瑜觉得今天真的是一个超奇特，也很难忘的一天。

遇上孙策又和他结拜，可以算是缘分和命运的安排。至于遇上这反常的孙权，总觉得和孙策形容的不怎么一样。

不管之后会发生什么事，至少周瑜终于有了一个可以依靠的地方。周瑜其实是个蛮死心眼的人，只要他认定的目标，就一定会尽力去达成。一直以来都是只身一人走江湖，但现在有了孙策这个义兄，以后的生活就注定离不开江东和孙家。

以上就是孙权与周瑜的莫名其妙邂逅方式。

————————————

时间飞逝，转眼间大伙儿都已经进入少年时期。在这段时间里，发生了很多事。

其中就包括了周瑜和小乔的过去式恋爱史。

经过时间的洗礼，周瑜的成长和活跃是令人惊叹的，他俨然是江东不可或缺的重要人物之一。

自从周瑜与孙策结拜后，就已成为孙家的一分子。孙家、江东的所有大小事，周瑜可说是了如指掌。总校长、总长都对周瑜信任有加，几乎江东所有的丰功伟绩，周瑜都有份参与其中。几年前，以周瑜为首的强辩团加入江东，更是让江东在短时间内迅速发展。

在江东，强辩团无人不晓，之后更被冠上‘江东智囊团’的美誉。而周瑜在江东的威望和地位，也打下稳固的基础。孙策常说，内事不决问张诏；外事不决问周瑜。顾名思义，只要是没法解决的问题，在周瑜那里必定能得到解答。这话说得一点也不夸张！

周瑜的聪明才智让人钦佩、无论遇到多棘手的事，他总是能冷静沉着应对。他那巧妙解决问题和麻烦的明快反应，更是让人心服口服。总校长对周瑜的宠爱程度，绝不会少于自己的儿子，孙策对周瑜这义弟更是赞赏有加。周瑜总是主动帮孙策分担工作，时常替孙策出主意，也因此养成了孙策的依赖性。

周瑜的办公室内，大部分时间都能看到两个人，几乎形影不离的两个人。

“瑾，有你这兄弟真好。”孙策很自然的把手搭在周瑜的肩上，脸上的笑容灿烂得有些刺眼。

周瑜头也不抬地继续埋头苦干，认真地翻阅着手中一叠叠厚重的资料和公文。对于那只搭在自己肩上的手，周瑜倒是没怎么去理会，一副早已习惯的模样。

“我不知道该怎么说出我心中的感谢，简而言之，你一定要记住，你对我是非常重要的！”孙策感激地看着忙碌的周瑜。“除了你和孙家人，大乔对我而言也是非常重要的。唉～谁叫大乔是我亲爱的女友，我能拿她怎么办呢？”孙策一脸无奈地叹口气，之后又把目光移至一言不发的周瑜。

周瑜轻轻地合上手中的资料，终于开口提醒道：“大少爷，你和大乔不是还有约吗？再不出门可是会迟到的。”

“没关系啦，我再陪你多一会儿。你继续处理这些烦人的公文吧，不用理我。”孙策一副理所当然的模样。“放心好了，不会妨碍到你的。”

周瑜原本还想多说些什么，但心知多说无益，只是白费力气罢了。认命的低下头，周瑜继续处理那些不完全在自己工作范围之内的公文。每次孙策和大乔拍拖，那些未整理、过目的公文和资料总会自然而然的跑到周瑜的桌上。周瑜倒是不介意替孙策减轻工作负担，既然是兄弟，何必计较这么多。为了孙家和江东、孙策一句话，就算是要上刀山，下油锅，周瑜也一定会尽力办到。

忽地，超低音的SIMAN铃声响起。孙策赶紧接听来电，大乔的倩影立刻出现在SIMAN上方。

“阿策，你怎么还不来啊？是不是总校长起疑心，不让你出来？还是......”温柔婉约的大乔轻声细语的说出心中疑惑。

“放心吧，没事。我现在立刻过去找妳，等我！”孙策结束通话后，便匆匆忙忙的赶去约会，脸上尽是沉醉在幸福的喜悦表情。离去前，孙策不忘安抚替自己收拾烂摊子的周瑜。

“瑾，你记住。不管什么，你都是我最好的兄弟！我和大乔真的很感激你！”

“是、是，我知道了。大少爷，你再不去，大乔就跑掉了啦！”周瑜无奈至极，目送孙策消失于门口。

没有人在身旁妨碍自己，周瑜乐得清闲。伸了个懒腰，周瑜又继续投入工作中。不知过了多久，周瑜察觉门口站了一个人，有些困惑地抬起头却没看到半个人影。但是那人的气息却没有散去，反而越来越强烈，还散发出一种很特别的磁场。

周瑜的住所和孙家大宅很靠近，沿途都有看守的卫士，鲜少有人会过来拜访。周瑜独自居住，会来周瑜家的人屈指可数。平时除了强辩团的团员，就只有孙策会过来罢了。还有,曾经还时常在这里出现的小倩。

会是谁呢？能不惊动卫士，就能进来家里的人。难道是...？

让人感觉到被压迫感，还有霸道强势的气场。

这种感觉，绝对错不了！

“不欢迎我吗？”孙权似笑非笑的问道，从门口缓缓走进来。

————————————

“二少爷。”周瑜不急不徐的站起身，接着毕恭毕敬地朝孙权拱手。“不知二少爷亲临，有何吩咐？”

“难道没事，就不能来？”孙权锐利的眼眸扫了桌上那叠厚重的文件夹。“应该没打扰到你吧？”

周瑜的脸上依旧挂着浅浅的微笑，他把桌上的文件简单的收拾整理。接着走到孙权面前，向着沙发的方向做了一个’请’的手势。“二少爷，请。”

孙权没有坐下，只是淡淡地说：“要不要一起出去走走？”

周瑜犹豫了一会儿，但还是点头答应，两人过后肩并肩离开书房。

至于桌上那堆被遗忘的文件，还是待会儿回来再翻阅好了。周瑜心想。

————————————

火红的夕阳，清澈的海水，一卷又一卷的浪花有规律的拍打礁石。似曾相识的情景，勾起一幕幕儿时回忆。

“二少爷，您有心事？”周瑜的双手交叠于胸前，有些忧郁的眼神凝望着远方的景色。

自从和孙权相识的那天起，周瑜和孙权时常都会相约见面、聊聊心事什么的。不过最近这几年，两人各忙各的，相聚时间也少了。见面时间减少，但他们偶尔也会通过SIMON联络。可是不知道为什么，大约是两年前左右，孙权就没有主动找过周瑜了。那段时间，周瑜结识了大乔的妹妹，小乔。短时间内，周瑜和小乔还迅速发展成恋人。

孙权很久都没来找自己，今天又为什么会突然主动过来呢？

这问题让周瑜百思不得其解。但是，这熟悉的场景、没有任何架子的孙权，让周瑜感到前所未有的放松。感觉好像所有的烦恼都渐渐消散，暂时得以解脱烦人的思绪和枷锁。

有人说，周瑜是无可救药的聪明。不管多困难的问题和麻烦交给他处理，他都能轻松应对。可是，周瑜也有不为人知的死穴。那就是他永远都无法真正了解两个人。一个是小倩，另一个是此刻站在他身旁的，二少爷。

“有心事的人是你吧。”孙权有意无意的瞟了周瑜一眼。“你和小乔的事究竟怎么样了？”这问题，孙权问得小心翼翼，深怕伤了身旁的人却又忍不住想知道答案。若不是听到那样的传闻，孙权也不会主动来找周瑜。

周瑜沉默不语，无奈地摇头失笑。

上个星期，小乔提出了分手后，就回去东汉了。

不知道为什么，孙权得到意料中的答案，却没有想象中开心。

反而现在看到周瑜沮丧的神情，孙权的心情也跟着跌落谷底。

但也只能故作轻松的说道：“看样子是还没和好。需要帮忙吗？女孩子是要哄的，像你这个样子，怎么行啊？”

周瑜闻言轻笑，但是心情却沉重得和脸部表情成反比。

“没有挽回的余地了吗？”孙权盯着周瑜的眼睛，想从中看透周瑜细腻的心思，却徒劳无功。那双波澜不惊的黑色眸子，隐藏着太多的心事和秘密。深不见底的眼眸，就好比周瑜的心，难以让人猜透。

“我不知道。”周瑜诚实的回答。“小倩说得很明白，说我不了解她，这段感情是她开口要求想放弃的。或许，她说得对。”

孙权摒住呼吸，细细聆听周瑜说的每一字、每一句。

“但我就是没办法这么轻易就放手。”与小乔的相识、相知、相惜、相恋的片段，一幕幕快速地在周瑜脑海中播放。

听了周瑜最后的那句话，孙权感觉自己的心，不知怎的变得有些冷。

瑾，你的眼中什么时候才能看见我？

你的心，何时才能属于我？

完完全全的属于我，孙仲谋一个人的！


	2. 2 禁忌之恋

又过了几个月，战乱时刻，各地校区渐渐开始进入戒备状态。

拥有江东小霸王之称的孙策，在不久前传出遇害的消息。整个江东因此还出现混乱，持续一阵子后，这件事情渐渐归于平静。

但是孙策遇害的真正原因却成了迷团，众说纷纭。而最大可疑的嫌凶，竟然是孙策的亲弟弟，孙权！

江湖谣言四起，其中绝大部分的人都猜测是孙权策划一切来刺杀自己的亲大哥，以借此登上继承之位。但也有人说，是东汉的关羽在混乱之间，不小心误杀孙策。

谣言这种东西，真假难辨，都是一传十、十传百。

就这样传着，传着，也不小心传遍各地。

不久后，江湖上开始有这样一个传言。

“江东的孙权，是个不可小觑的人物。他可是为了能达到目的，就会不择手段的人。”

久而久之，各个校区的负责人，都不愿正面和孙权发生冲突。

诺大的书房，孙权失了神般的看着窗外。他慵懒地倚靠着墙，陷入回忆的漩涡。

大哥的失踪，让孙权似乎变成了十恶不赦的人，只因为他的嫌疑最大。

外界的不谅解就算了，怎么连自己的父亲都会怀疑是自己杀了大哥呢？

这种不被信任的感觉，说真的很受伤。

他，孙权。

就算再怎么想夺得天下江山，也绝不会做出对不起江东父老的事。更何况是暗算自家人，这种不顾亲情又卑劣的手段！

不管怎么说，孙权都没办法接受自己大哥就这样死去的消息。

在孙权心中，他对孙策是至深的景仰和尊敬。

在孙权的心底，孙策就是他心目中的神。

一个永远都不会倒下的神！

只要一天没见到孙策的尸体，孙权都会一直相信孙策还好好的活在世上。可是都过了那么久，孙策依然音讯全无，这也让孙权多多少少有些忧心。

忽地，一阵阵敲门声打乱了他的思绪。

孙权回过神来，用些许烦躁的语气说道：“又怎么了？不是说过我想一个人静一静吗！”

“二少爷。”

磁性好听的男性嗓音在耳边响起，孙权愣了一愣。

“二少爷，请恕周瑜不请自来打扰您。”声音的主人长得俊美非凡，炯炯有神的眼眸闪烁着自信的神采。周瑜的身旁跟着吕蒙，强辩团成员之一。

“是你啊。”孙权见是周瑜，语气也缓和不少。“有什么事吗？”

在周瑜开口回话之前，吕蒙却抢先一步插嘴道：“二少爷！你怎么心情不好啊？是不是有人惹你啊？”

孙权不搭腔，只是狠狠地瞪了白目的吕蒙一眼。

吕蒙收到一记白眼，更认定自己的猜测。还不知好歹的继续说：“是谁那么白目啊？连我们江东的二少爷都敢得罪！”越想越气，吕蒙索性帮忙出主意。“二少爷，是谁惹你？你告诉我，我叫老大还有太史慈他们帮你出气！”

“......”孙权双手叉腰，一脸老大不爽的表情。

吕蒙年少无知，还不知死活的出声。“二少爷，照我说嘛～你就别生气了～”

“停！够了！”怒吼出声，孙权火爆的脾气再也按耐不住。

见吕蒙还向开口说话，周瑜赶紧拦着他。

“阿蒙，安静些。”

“哦。”吕蒙这才乖乖的保持沉默。

周瑜走到书桌前，那仿佛能看透人心的黑色眸子与孙权对视着，接着笑言道：“二少爷，阿蒙年纪还小，请您别跟他计较。”

吕蒙郁闷的嘟起嘴，一脸无辜。孙权无奈的叹口气，心想‘要不是周瑜在，我一定狠狠的教训你。’

——————————————

心理所想的，可不能就这样说出口。

“算了，找我有什么事？”孙权直接导入正题。

“二少爷，汝南那里传来消息。据说袁绍近日将会领兵前往东汉。”

“袁绍的动作倒是挺快的嘛。哼，想不到阿香竟然那么有本事，能让刘备和袁绍为了得到她而斗得面红耳赤。”孙权从不认为自己的妹妹－孙尚香有多大的魅力能让这两个男人为她着迷。

周瑜和吕蒙对孙权损人的嘴上功夫，早已经习以为常。两人有默契地相视一笑，然后沉默地等待孙权的下一步指示。

“公瑾，你对这事，有何看法？”

“回二少爷，公瑾认为这绝对是一个好时机。我们可以趁这个机会光明正大的出兵，把大小姐带回江东给孙总校长看看。另一方面，除了可以到东汉刺探各方军情，也能顺便挑拨五虎和曹操的关系，方便我们从他们之中收纳可用之才。”

“不愧是江东的智囊团！”孙权满意地点头赞赏，随即下达命令道：“立刻召集军队。这次的行动，你也一起跟去。”

孙权锐利的眼眸直视着周瑜。

不知从何时开始，或许是第一次见到周瑜开始，孙权就对周瑜产生一种很特别的感觉。那是一种难以用言语来形容的情感，有别于兄弟之情、也无关主仆间的矛盾关系。这种感觉，却又相似同爱恋。

对！就是爱恋！

或许，孙权真的爱上周瑜了。虽然有些荒谬、毫无逻辑可言，甚至是不被别人认可的荒唐论。但是，事实确实如此。不管再多么荒唐和疯狂，孙权的的确确恋上周瑜。

孙权喜欢周瑜、孙权爱上了周瑜、无法自拔地深深恋上了周瑜！

但可惜的是落花有意；流水无情。孙权的眼中只有周瑜一人；周瑜却苦恋于大乔之妹小乔。孙权一直都找不到适当机会和周瑜一鼓作气摊开来说清楚心中的爱恋。加上男男之爱这是多么难启齿的事情。

周瑜知道后，又会如何看待这件事？是否能理解孙权的心情，是否接受孙权的示爱，亦或者周瑜根本都很排斥这段荒谬至极的告白？

种种的矛盾和细想前因后果后，孙权最终还是决定把这情愫暗藏于心中，直到一个他认为合适的时机，他才会坦诚布公的说出心中秘密。

孙权此刻的思绪千旋百转，不知情的周瑜又怎么能体会和了解呢？

只见周瑜恭敬地回答：“是！二少爷。”

东汉......小倩，妳在那儿过得还好吗？

周瑜深邃的眼睛虽然看着孙权，可那幽幽的视线却又仿佛穿透了孙权，遥视远方的东汉。那里有一个人，他一心挂念、忧心的小倩。

孙权怎会不了解周瑜的心思，却只能独自黯然神伤。

就在孙权和周瑜陷入沉思之时，吕蒙终于按耐不住压抑已久的情绪，不满地怒吼道：“老大，这样很不公平咧！”

孙权和周瑜一时反应不过来，怔怔地对望一眼，接着都把视线定格在阿蒙身上。

“为什么只叫老大跟去？那我呢？这一趟去东汉，袁绍和五虎齐聚一堂，一定会发生很多很好玩的事！让我也去见识见识一下嘛～”

“阿蒙，我们是去办公，不是去玩的。”周瑜微微皱眉，语气严肃。

“我当然知道是去办公，正所谓人多好办事。也把我带去嘛～之前不都是我们强辩团一起去东汉的吗？太史慈和甘宁已经被调派去执行别的任务了，就只有我一个人孤零零留在江东。”吕蒙不放弃地继续为自己争取机会。

去东汉办公，总是会有很多好玩的事发生。不管怎么说，他决不能错过这个好机会。再者，这次可是江东会长－孙权亲自去东汉把自家老妹接回家。以大小姐的个性，碰上孙权的毒舌功，一定好不热闹！

“别以为我不知道你的脑袋在想些什么。”有些责怪又无奈的语气，但是周瑜的嘴角微微上扬。周瑜的心理一直都把阿蒙当小孩子般看待，对阿蒙总是特别包容、照顾有加。

孙权最讨厌喋喋不休的家伙，吵来吵去，烦死人了！

想让耳朵清静一会儿都不行。只见孙权冷着一张脸，不耐烦的表情毫不掩饰地挂在脸上。暴风雨前的宁静，用作此时此刻的形容词，最适合不过了！

周瑜心知孙权的忍耐度有限，赶紧替阿蒙打圆场。

“二少爷，阿蒙的话也不见得不无道理。此次去东汉，怎么说也是别人的地盘。再加上有袁绍瞎搅和，我们也不能毫无防备地就这样大刺刺的把大小姐带回来。董卓一直处心积虑要把各校搞垮，野心勃勃地想要称霸天下。这趟东汉之旅随时都有变数，让阿蒙跟去有益无害，也能顺便让他长见识。”周瑜巧妙地分析其中的利害关系，高深莫测的笑容永远都自信满满。

孙权看着周瑜的笑，心情好转。

“既然公瑾这么说，我就让你跟去了。”

阿蒙闻言兴高采烈地一把抱住孙权，像个无尾熊似的。

孙权和周瑜没料到阿蒙会突然来这一招，都不禁愣了一愣。

“二少爷，就知道您人最好了！您英明神武、智勇双全、有勇有谋！我对您的景仰犹如滔滔江水连绵不绝！”阿蒙激动不已，只差没抱着孙权乱亲一通。

孙权使劲儿的阿蒙推开，却徒劳无功。阿蒙反而加重力道，把孙权抱得更紧、更牢。

尴尬 + 难堪 + 不爽 + 生气 = 孙权现在的脸部表情。

吕蒙笑得灿烂；在旁的周瑜倒也乐得自在，虽没有放声大笑，但是眼底尽是隐藏不住的笑意。

这个阿蒙平时到底吃些什么啊？力气怎么那么大？！

孙权在心底狠狠地把阿蒙骂了一顿，求救般的眼神瞟向躲在一旁看热闹的周瑜。

周瑜这才恢复认真的表情，故意干咳了几声。

“阿蒙，别闹了！再玩下去，东汉你就不用跟去了。”周瑜沉声道。

听得出周瑜不像是开玩笑的，吕蒙赶紧从孙权的身上跳下来，乖乖的退到周瑜的身后，不再说话。孙权马上拉拉自己的衣领，整理自己有些凌乱的服饰，可是眼神却依旧恶狠狠地瞪着吕蒙。意识到自己似乎反应过度，吕蒙满脸歉意地低着头。

周瑜无可奈何地摇摇头。

“二少爷，阿蒙无心的。请别见怪。”恭敬地朝孙权拱手，周瑜代吕蒙向孙权赔不是。

重重地吐出一口气，孙权总算把怒气成功压抑住。

要不是看在周瑜的份上，孙权说不定早就狠狠的修理吕蒙一顿了。

沉默了一会儿，孙权缓缓地吐出一句话。

“公瑾，我大哥的事查得怎么样了...？”

“回二少爷，暂时还没有消息。但是，我会继续追查下去的。”

“是吗？”孙权锐利的眼睛扫向周瑜。

眼睛是最不会说谎的。若想要看清一个人诚实与否，眼神就是最好的证明。

周瑜毫无畏惧的抬起头，和孙权四目交接。

现场的气氛突然变了调调，莫名的沉重气息围绕着每一个人。书房内的空气流动，也仿佛被冰冻一般。有一股无形的压力，笼罩着每一个人。

“还在怀疑我和大哥遇袭的事有关联吗？”孙权的语气淡定。

周瑜心下一怔，但还是尽量保持镇定。外表下的他看不出一丝变化，但其实内心早已翻江倒海。周瑜其实已经查出设计陷害孙策的人是董卓，但是为了不打草惊蛇，所以才继续保守这秘密。不仅如此，孙策并没有死，只是现在这段时间还不是能露面的好时机。

周瑜之所以觉得内心不安，是因为他确实如孙权所言，曾经怀疑过孙权和孙策遇袭的事有所牵连。

“二少爷。”周瑜轻唤了声，还没说完话，就被孙权抬手阻止。

周瑜刚才短暂的沉默，已经说明了一切。

孙权的心情没来由的受影响，心就像是被人狠狠地揪住一样，无法正常呼吸。曾经孙权认为，就算全世界的人都不相信他，至少还有一个人会一直相信着他。但是在刚才的那一瞬间，似乎有些事物，在不知不觉中已经改变了。

“别忙得过火，好好休息，身体要紧。”孙权话锋一转，嘴里吐出关心的话语。

孙权不愿意听到周瑜的善意谎言，至少他希望周瑜还是唯一一个会陪他聊心事，永远都对他说真心话的人。

周瑜被孙权的转变搞得有些不明所以，但随即联想到孙策曾说过的一段往事。

“二少爷，刚才一定是用了读肝数在读我的肝吧!”

“没想到你也知道。”孙权勾起牵强的笑容。

“我曾经听总长说过，二少爷小时候练读心术的一段往事。”

“我大哥连这个都告诉你，分明是想糗我。”孙权不以为然。孙策和周瑜情同手足，这些儿时趣事，周瑜当然能从孙策之口得知。

“什么读肝数和读心术啊？？”吕蒙突然冒出一句话。

孙权和周瑜面面相觑，两人都没有搭话。吕蒙越看越觉得不对劲，他刚才是不是遗漏了些什么啊？不过刚才二少爷和老大的话语间都隐藏他听不懂的弦外之音，以他的智力，哪能全数理解呀？唉......

“多谢二少爷关心，公瑾先行退下。待前往东汉的一切事宜准备就绪，我会再来通知二少爷启程。”周瑜拱手说完话，便立刻拉着吕蒙离开。

孙权微微点头，并不多作挽留，目送两人的背影消失于门口。直到感觉不到周瑜和吕蒙的气息后，重重的一拳狠狠地砸在桌面上。只有自己一个人的书房，孙权不再掩饰自己情绪。那狂躁的怒气夹带着一些不甘心，愤恨的眼神瞪着自己颤抖的手。

周瑜和吕蒙离开书房后，周瑜的心情却越来越沉重。身旁的吕蒙压根没明白周瑜的心情，也搞不清楚状况，还不断的一直发出噪音。一会儿说东，一会儿说西，嘴巴一刻也没停过。原本已经被烦闷的情绪逼得快发疯的周瑜，终于再也忍受不住，忽地停下脚步。

“老大，你怎么了？”吕蒙见周瑜的神色不大对劲，不放心地开口问道。

“没事。既然想跟去东汉，还不快去准备？”

“哦。真的没事噢？”临走前，吕蒙担忧地开口。

周瑜黑着一张脸，瞪了吕蒙一眼。

“那我走咯。”

“......”

“好啦，我不吵你就是了。”自家老大的腹黑性格，吕蒙已经领教过了。见周瑜像是快要爆发的‘死火山’，吕蒙赶紧使出三十六计-走为上策！

看着吕蒙离开，周瑜难得再次恢复片刻宁静。

孙家的花园，花草树木配上绿草地，一幕和谐安宁的画面。周瑜不自觉地回头，仰望某处楼层的窗口。窗帘被微风吹拂飘动，窗边一个高大挺拔的身影。

阳光不是很强烈，周瑜很清楚的看到那人的轮廓。

莫名的悸动和情感，冲撞着周瑜的心底深处。

周瑜再次和孙权四目交接，一切尽在不言中。

孙权从高处俯视周瑜；周瑜仰望着孙权的脸庞，某个瞬间，他们仿佛置身异时空。一个只能看见对方的时空，其他的一切人事物好似不存在。眼里和心里所能看到的，只有对方。

突然，煞风景的SIMAN铃声响起，打乱了两人的思绪。

周瑜低头，接收SIMAN讯息。是太史慈打来的。终于结束了通话，当周瑜再次抬头看着那同样的窗口时，却不见方才那熟悉的身影。

望着空无一人的窗口，周瑜的心感到前所未有的寂寞和空虚，那种惆怅的感觉让人不禁感到悲伤。低落的情绪，像是整个人掉下无底深渊，仿佛就快失去自己一般。寂静的沉默和寂寞几乎将周瑜的心吞噬，心中的某处隐隐作疼。


	3. 3 止不住的冲动

以孙权为首，带领着周瑜、吕蒙还有仲王部队，一行人浩浩荡荡地出发前往东汉。路途上，关于刘备和袁绍为了孙尚香而斗得势不两立的传闻不绝于耳。刚抵达东汉校园时，也正好让他们碰上了袁绍与关羽的比武。就在关羽败在袁绍手下后，孙尚香也面对前所未有的窘境。

袁绍是胜利者，理所当然地想把自己未过门的妻子带回汝南。但是，这位孙家大小姐的心里却只爱着刘备一人。就这样，刘备说什么也不想让袁绍带走自己的爱人，袁绍自然也不肯妥协。他们为了孙尚香争得面红耳赤，抢人的场面更是让双方的兄弟和部队瞪红了眼，双方僵持不下。

孙权见着这样拉拉扯扯的画面，不禁看傻了眼。这一刻，他暗自对袁绍和刘备改观。真不晓得这两个男人的脑袋到底在想些什么。这么有失身份、幼稚、欠缺冷静思考、两败俱伤又无聊透顶的笨方法，为了一个女人，值得吗？

但是看着自己的妹妹被人这样拉来拉去，孙权的心底也不怎么好受。原本冷峻的五官，隐约显露出担忧和心疼的表情。在旁的周瑜看透孙权的心思，欣慰地一笑。不管外界如何评价孙权，至少周瑜清楚地知道，孙权私底下其实是个爱护家人和疼爱妹妹的好兄长。思及此，周瑜也矛盾地懊恼不已。关于孙策被伏击一事，周瑜开始后悔自己一时糊涂，竟然怀疑孙权的为人。不被信任的感觉，一定很不好受。周瑜此刻对孙权只有深深的歉意。

“孙尚香！被人这样抢来抢去的，很好玩吗？”孙权用轻藐的语气说道。

孙权与生俱来的霸气和慑人的气势，一瞬间掌控全场的气氛。

众人发愣地盯着孙权和周瑜他们，颇有来者不善，善者不来的意味。

周瑜和吕蒙紧跟着孙权，走向呆愣原地的众人。身后训练有素的仲王部队，很有纪律的一字排开，整齐站立在一旁。

孙尚香乘势逃离袁绍的钳制，快步地躲到刘备身后。

“他是谁啊？阿香，妳认识他吗？”刘备毫无头绪地把头转向阿香。

“备备，他是我二哥啦！”尚香心不甘情不愿的对着孙权嚷道：“你来这儿干嘛啦？”

“要不是老爸叫我来，我才懒得来咧。”这东汉有什么好的？真不知道阿香这丫头为什么这么喜欢呆在这里。

孙尚香闻言撇撇嘴，心里头郁闷到极点。

“孙家二少爷，远来是客啊！”曹操回过神来，赶紧拱手问候。

孙权只是淡淡地扫了曹操一眼，然后别过头看着袁绍说道：“袁兄，你应该还不急着把我这讨人厌的妹妹娶回家吧！既然如此，就让我先把她带回去江东，给我老爸看看。之后的事，再做打算。”

袁绍心想不妙。要真让阿香回江东，只怕自己与阿香的婚事会一再延误。

“仲谋，这......”无奈袁绍的话还没说完，就被孙权打断。

只见孙权右手轻轻一抬，仲王部队的成员立刻把铳对准众人。

“我这个最怕的就是麻烦。谁要敢再多说一句话，就别怪我不客气！”孙权气势十足的叫嚣道。

大伙儿面面相觑，对孙权势在必得的决心不敢领教。

“原来你们兄妹想聚一聚，我又怎么好反对呢？请便。”袁绍礼貌性地拱手道。识时务者为俊杰，现在也只好先顺从孙权的意思。

见众人不再反对，孙权走到刘备面前，与刘备对视着。然后不发一言的拉起自己妹妹的手，便潇洒地转身离开。孙尚香心知孙权的脾气和个性，只好乖乖地跟着孙权离开。若是自己再出声顶撞二哥，还是决意留在东汉，只怕孙权会做出伤害东汉的事。所以，前思后想过后，孙尚香认为此刻自己离开回去江东是必须的。

周瑜盯着小乔，看穿小乔担心阿香的想法，便轻声安抚道：“放心吧！二少爷绝对不会伤害大小姐的，妳自己好好保重。”

小乔不自在的别过头，不愿意与周瑜四目交接。

周瑜无奈地叹口气，脸上的笑容也增添几分哀愁。

吕蒙轻唤道：“大佬...？”

周瑜回过神，轻应了声，这才和吕蒙尾随孙权离开。

孙权有意无意地看着紧跟上来的周瑜，心里头升起一种不愉悦感。

孙权无法忍受周瑜对小乔的痴情，而小乔却理所当然的视若无睹。最让孙权感到气愤的是，周瑜竟然当着他的面对小乔表示关心慰问。

什么，你说孙权在吃醋？！

或许吧。就算孙权始终不承认自己对周瑜的‘过分’关心，但其实孙权很明白自己的心意。

周瑜，这一生中孙权最想得到的人。

他，孙仲谋，从来不会委屈自己做任何自己不喜欢做的事。若是他想得到的东西，不管使出什么手段，他也会想尽办法得到。可是，唯独一个人。他无法像平时一样，不择手段的得到那个人。因为他知道，只有周瑜-他爱的人，必须是心甘情愿地跟着他。总有一天，他，孙仲谋，会让周瑜爱上他！

——————————————

自从周瑜从东汉回来后，便一直处在不安的心情。因为孙总校长，竟然委派他去执行另一个任务。那就是去挑拨袁绍和东汉五虎，趁着这个机会，用激将法让袁绍除去东汉这个心腹大患。若是以前的周瑜，他一定乐此不疲，因为这是他的职责。可是，现在因为小乔的缘故，也让周瑜处于两难的状况下。

若是帮助孙家，东汉必定被废校。而周瑜心里的小倩，也必然离他越来越远。

但最后，周瑜还是决定效忠孙家，因为保护孙家才是他真正的责任。忠孝仁义，这四个字，深深的刻在周瑜心底。除此之外，也因为孙家是他无法割舍的一部分。

把孙尚香带回江东后不久，东汉便传来消息。袁绍仗着自己的权势，已经成功把东汉废校。总校长室里，孙坚不停地夸赞周瑜的表现。

但周瑜得到这消息时，却没有以往的成就感和快乐，因为他担心小乔的反应。

孙权看着身旁的周瑜，不动声色地观察周瑜的一举一动。

果然还是放心不下吗？

孙权开始羡慕小乔了，竟然能让周瑜这么死心塌地地爱着她。

什么时候，周瑜才能像爱恋小乔般的想着自己呢？

为什么在你的眼中，总是看不见我的存在？

孙权的眼神犀利，视线一刻也没有离开周瑜；周瑜却一心牵挂着小乔，丝毫没有注意到一直盯着自己的孙权。明明孙权和他就站得那么靠近，为什么心的距离偏偏那么遥远。甚至远到无法沟通。

这一刻，孙权的心中升起一股莫名的怒火。

但孙权凭着仅存不多的理智，把怒气压抑住。

终于熬到走出父亲的办公室，孙权再也控制不住自己。

“公瑾。”

周瑜听到孙权的叫唤，赶紧恭敬地回答。

“是，不知二少爷有何吩咐？”

“等下到我的书房来一趟。”说完，孙权径自转身离开。

周瑜怔怔地看着孙权的背影，却得不出个所以然。到底是怎么回事？周瑜不知道。就算是自称无药可救的聪明的他，此刻却猜不透孙权的心思。他只感觉到，孙权似乎在为了某些事生气。而周瑜的直觉告诉他，孙权今晚要谈的事，也不像是公事。看来，今晚，一定又得面对些什么难题了。

——————————————

明月高挂，没有开灯的书房一片昏暗。

周瑜怀着忐忑不安的心，踩着有些沉重的步伐走向孙权的书房。这里也是他常来的地方之一，当然仅仅是为了公事。若孙权找他是为了私事，常会约在外头；而这次，感觉上并不是为了公事，又为什么要约在这里呢？

周瑜对孙家的一切的熟悉度，可以说是了如指掌。平时孙权的书房外，都一定会有部队看守，长廊也不可能会像此刻一样空无一人。可是，现在望着空荡荡的走廊，周瑜越来越感到困惑和不解。周瑜觉得是孙权故意调走这里的守卫，脑子开始不受控制的揣测孙权此次约他见面的理由和其中的蹊跷。站在书房外，周瑜犹豫了一会儿，终于鼓起勇气敲门。

“二少爷，是我，公瑾。”反正兵来将挡，水来土掩。周瑜恢复平时的自信，打算沉着应对，见招拆招。

“进来吧。”书房内传来细微的回应声。

“是。”周瑜轻轻地打开房门，就闻到一股刺鼻的酒味，不禁微微皱起眉头。

酒味？！据周瑜对孙权的了解，孙权的酒量并不好，至于酒品嘛～更是别提了，绝对令人惊吓！

小时候，年少无知的孙权在好奇心的驱使下，尝试了第一次喝酒的滋味。

结果隔天，江东便传出了‘周瑜被咬小鸡鸡事件’。

之后每次孙权一喝酒，江东便陆续传出惊吓度十足的小插曲。所以从此之后，孙权便被孙坚下禁酒令。不管是谁，都不准在孙权面前喝酒也绝不可以让孙权碰酒。这个禁酒令，在江东可是人人都必须遵守的圣旨之一，不可违抗。

周瑜知道，孙权其实并不喜欢喝酒。也许孙权天生喜欢唱反调吧，所以也曾经好几次打破禁忌喝醉酒，结果下场都惨不忍睹。凡是卖酒、供应酒、知情者......只要和孙权打破禁酒令有关的人，都被孙坚教训得体无完肤。而孙权，更是被孙坚下令关禁闭，连续几个星期都不能离开孙家范围。

唉～这也难怪孙权要特地调派走附近的侍卫。

不过，到底是什么原因导致孙权喝酒呢？心情不好吗？

昏暗的书房，细微的光线从半开的窗户照射进来，有些模糊的视线让周瑜看不清孙权的身影。“二少爷？”周瑜走进书房，立刻把门关上，防止其他人发现孙权喝酒的事。没有得到回答，周瑜又轻唤了声：“二少爷？”

这一次，终于有些回应了。酒瓶掉落的声音，在寂静的书房显得清脆响亮。

“二少爷！”周瑜根据酒瓶的声音来源，找到了醉得不省人事的孙权。孙权靠坐在角落，脚边全是空酒瓶。

怎么喝得这么醉？周瑜忍不住低喃。然后小心翼翼地把孙权扶起来。喝得烂醉的孙权根本没有自觉，也站不稳，摇摇晃晃的身子几乎都压着周瑜的身上。周瑜费力地孙权扶到沙发，接着找了湿毛巾拧干，替孙权擦拭脸颊。

“公瑾...瑾...”孙权醉意朦胧地念着心中所爱的人。

“是，我在。二少爷，快醒一醒啊！”周瑜心急地叫唤着孙权。孙权醉成这个样子，要是天亮前还没酒醒，被孙总校长发现后一定一发不可收拾。

孙权微微地睁开眼，脸颊因为喝酒的关系而泛红，眼神迷蒙。周瑜见状以为孙权已经渐渐恢复神智了，开心不已。周瑜伸手轻拍孙权的脸颊，希望能让孙权清醒点。可是他不知道，这样做对醉酒的孙权来说，可是犯了大忌。此刻在孙权的眼中，周瑜是他朝朝暮暮爱恋的人。而周瑜细长的手，轻拍孙权脸颊的动作，在孙权看来就像是爱抚般令人心醉。

孙权不知哪来的力气，使劲一拉，毫无防备的周瑜就这样倒入孙权的怀中。两人暧昧地躺在柔软的沙发。周瑜心下一惊，慌乱地想站起来，却被孙权紧紧抱着而无法动弹。

“二少爷！”两人的脸靠得很近，周瑜尴尬地别过脸。

“瑾，不要再想小乔了好吗？”孙权此刻醉意渐淡，紧接而来的只有无可自拔的浓情蜜意。

周瑜不明所以地回答：“二少爷，你喝醉了。”

“我是那么的爱你。为什么...你总是看不见我...？”

“二少爷，放开我。我去拿些醒酒药给你。”周瑜没什么心思去留意孙权说些什么，对他而言，孙权说的都只是酒后的胡言乱语。

“瑾，我爱你。别离开我。”见周瑜想要离开，孙权更是用尽全力拉住周瑜的手，不让他离开。孙权的力道很大，在周瑜白皙的手腕上留下了深红的指印。周瑜吃痛地皱着眉头，有些震惊地看着孙权。

孙权此刻虽然还看得出醉意，但是脸上的神情却是前所未有的认真。片刻，周瑜甚至‘误以为’孙权说的就是心底的真话。

“二少爷，你真的喝醉了。”周瑜意识到危险性，开始拼命挣脱出孙权的怀抱。可是自己的力气并没有孙权的力气大，只能无奈地等待孙权放手。

“我没有醉。”孙权说着，所有喝醉酒的人最喜欢说的台词。

“是，我知道。你抓痛我了，快放手啊。二少爷。”周瑜安抚地说。就像是哄小孩般的语气。

孙权似乎听懂了这句话，只见他终于缓缓放开钳制住周瑜的手。周瑜立刻逃离孙权的怀抱，站起身来。孙权迷迷糊糊地坐起身，眼睛直直的盯着面前的周瑜。

“对不起。”孙权有些后悔自己刚才无意间弄伤周瑜的手腕。“我无心的。”

“我知道。”周瑜怔了一怔。

“瑾，我爱你。我喜欢你。我真的很喜欢你。”

又来了。周瑜无奈的想。

“二少爷，你...喝醉...嗯唔...”周瑜原本还想说下去，却被孙权霸道地吻住嘴唇。周瑜难以置信地瞪大双眼，根本对此刻的事还无头绪，只能被动的接受。深情长久的一吻结束，孙权才依依不舍的离开周瑜的唇。周瑜的唇齿间还留下浓浓的酒味，还有孙权埋藏在心底已久的爱恋。

“我是认真的。瑾，我是认真的。”孙权不放弃地继续示爱。

“二少爷，你真的喝醉了。”周瑜的回答依旧冷淡。若是之前，周瑜一定还以为孙权在说醉话。但刚才那一吻，似乎改变了些什么。是的，有些东西的确起了变化。孙权的眼神和语气并不象是在开玩笑，那一吻也不象是酒醉后胡闹。

周瑜知道，或许自己一厢情愿的想法，自以为是的聪明都错了。看来孙权并不是因为喝醉酒的关系，才对自己说那些话。人家说，酒醉三分醒。也许孙权对自己的爱意老早就埋藏于心，只是自己视而不见。周瑜一直以来就知道孙权比任何人都更会关心自己、更注意自己的一举一动，但周瑜一直以为这只是如同家人般的情感。但经过刚才那一吻，串联起孙权和自己在一起的点点滴滴，拼凑两人一起的画面与对话，周瑜像是终于想通了什么似的。

孙权看穿周瑜的想法，也知道周瑜只是在逃避。也许周瑜根本就觉得这一切荒唐得可以。但是，事实就是事实！

他，孙仲谋爱上周瑜是事实。

他想要得到他，也是事实！

“我知道你喜欢小乔，也知道你根本不可能喜欢上我。我只想告诉你，瑾，我是真的很爱你，就像你爱着小乔一样。”孙权说完，又想吻上周瑜的唇。这次周瑜有所防备，孙权也没那么容易得逞。

周瑜的神情严肃，锐利的眼神犹如他铁一般的决心。

孙权看着周瑜的表情，心底徒然升起一股怒气。

“为什么你的眼里总看不见我？非要我用这种方式得到你？！”孙权此刻正在火上头，再也不留一点情面。

“二少爷，请自重！”周瑜努力的维持着自己的尊严。俊美的脸庞此刻阴沉到极点，眼神也透露出寒气。

孙权不顾周瑜的反对，使尽全身力气把周瑜推倒在沙发，然后狠劲十足地吻上他的唇。周瑜想开口反抗，却被孙权乘虚而入，只能狠下决心咬住那侵占自己嘴的舌头。孙权感到舌头一阵刺痛，下一刻便尝到自己鲜血的味道。但是孙权依旧不愿停止，就算是以这种方式，他也珍惜这一刻。唯一他能和周瑜零距离接触的时刻。就算孙权明知道周瑜今后会恨死自己，就算他知道周瑜这辈子都不可能爱上自己，就算他知道周瑜也许都不会再陪自己聊心事；但是孙权此刻就是停不下来，也不愿就此打住。

疯狂的爱恋、冲昏头脑的冲动像脱缰野马般不受控制，孙权已经完完全全让直觉的感情和天性主宰着自己的行动。

周瑜紧闭双眼，不愿意看到眼前人此刻的表情。他已经完全失去面对这一切的勇气，周瑜感到前所未有的无助和害怕。周瑜感到羞愤，脑海中仅存的理智支撑着他维持自己最后的尊严。可是孙权并没有打算就此放过他，接下来孙权的举动让周瑜最后那一丝一毫的理智之弦也崩塌。此时此刻，恨意像有毒的蔓藤般勒紧周瑜的心。


	4. 4 牺牲的价值

那一夜，仿佛什么也没发生过。

周瑜在人前依旧对孙权毕恭毕敬地伺候着；孙权也像以往一样吩咐周瑜执行工作。

周瑜还是江东智囊团，强辩的头头。孙权也还是孙权，那高高在上的孙家二少爷。唯一的改变就是孙权和周瑜除了公事之外，便再无任何交集。曾经有一天晚上，孙权在海边偶遇周瑜。那是孙权和周瑜最常去的地方。那时的周瑜并没有主动打招呼，而是在看见孙权的那一刻后，立即头也不回的转身离开。孙权注意到，周瑜的眼神是那么的冰冷，仿佛是一把利剑刺进孙权的心。

‘瑾，我无心伤你的。对不起。’孙权只能在心底无声叹息。再也不可能回到过去那样了吧？孙权一直以为自己能适应周瑜的转变，甚至他一直相信着自己能改变周瑜，总有一天周瑜一定会改变心意爱上他。可是当那天晚上，他在周瑜的脸上看见那令人心碎的泪痕后，他知道自己错了。真的做错了。

周瑜怎么可能还会原谅自己呢？更不可能会爱上自己。喝酒果然会误事啊！这样的禁忌之恋，果然还是不被接受。

孙权勾起一抹微弱的笑。就让这一切随风而淡，跟着时间流逝。

——————————————————

东汉被废校之后，周瑜不忍心小乔流离失所，想尽办法帮助小乔。但小乔始终不接受周瑜的帮忙，还执意与东汉的各位共同进退，这也令周瑜头疼不已。孙权了解周瑜的苦处，便暗地里出手相助。在孙权的庇护下，东汉的众人终于能继续在江东的荆州大楼上课。周瑜得到这消息后，也纳闷了好一阵子，最后总算猜算到是孙权在帮助他们。周瑜有他自己的傲气和骨气，被孙权那样对待以后，周瑜说什么也无法再用以前的态度对孙权。所以周瑜选择沉默，不愿意面对孙权，就只好装作不知道内情也不向孙权道谢。

孙权原以为这些事就这样平淡下来了，但是没想到自己的父亲竟然执意要孙尚香嫁给袁绍。孙权清楚自己妹妹的个性，以阿香的性格，是绝对不会屈服的。所以孙权三番两次去找父亲商议，希望能打消父亲的念头，但所有的建议都被驳回。没想到更劲爆的事还在后头，阿香为了能和刘备在一起，竟然和东汉的各位联合起来计划一起私奔。孙权懊恼之余，还被父亲下达指令，帮助阿香逃走的人就格杀勿论。

最让孙权伤透脑筋的就是，帮助阿香的人竟然是小乔。原本孙权只是想逮住阿香，然后把她逼回家。没想到小乔竟然和阿香在一起，还一直出言顶撞孙权，说什么也不愿意让开让孙权带走阿香。

“二哥，你让我走吧！你知道我爱的人是刘备，我根本不可能会和袁绍结婚啊！”阿香恳求地说。

“不可能。婚事是妳自己答应的，悔婚的后果妳应该很清楚。难道想为了妳自己的幸福而毁掉父亲和江东父老们一起打造的江山吗？”孙权虽然无奈，但依旧狠下心说出违背心意的话。

“孙权，你放阿香走吧！哪有哥哥会像你这样逼自己的妹妹，还不让妹妹幸福的啊？！”小乔恶狠狠地瞪着孙权。

孙权冷哼一声，不做回应。阿香眼神黯淡。她知道孙权说的是实话，要是悔婚的话，就等于把江东推入危险地带。汝南和江东也势必会交恶，到时候一定是不可避免的战乱时期。

“算了，小乔。”阿香淡定地看着孙权说道：“二哥，你别为难小乔和刘备他们。我愿意和你回去，听从父亲的指示。”

孙权满意地点点头，但心底也为自家妹妹担忧。有一瞬间，孙权突然兴起一个念头。他想就这样放走阿香，让她和刘备远走高飞。要爱一个人不难，想找一个你爱他；他也爱你的人就很难。阿香是幸运的，至少她找到了一个肯为她牺牲自己的男人。忽然间，孙权想起了周瑜。

“阿香，妳在说什么啊？别向孙权屈服！想想刘备、五虎还有会长他们那么帮妳，现在妳说放弃就放弃，妳有想过我们的感受吗？”小乔戒备地看着孙权。

阿香听了小乔的话后，心意明显的动摇了。孙权见状心叹不妙。

小乔看阿香犹豫不决的神情，立刻催促道：“别犹豫了啦！阿香，我现在就用微风阵阵把妳送走！”

小乔不等阿香回应就念起了口诀，准备帮助阿香离开。孙权哪里还沉得住气，只见他右手一挥，红色的火焰就飞向小乔。小乔没有防备，就这样被击中倒地。阿香心急地查探小乔的伤势，幽怨的眼神瞟向自己的二哥。

“二哥，请你别伤小乔。我跟你回家，我愿意嫁给袁绍！”

孙权盯着阿香，心隐隐作疼。这是他第一次看到阿香有这种表情。那么的彷徨无助，认命的眼神。

“阿香。”孙权眼睁睁看着阿香哭得梨花带泪的脸庞，却无能为力。

就在这时，周瑜、吕蒙、甘宁和会长都陆续赶到。周瑜心疼地扶起小乔，用复杂难懂的眼神看着孙权。“小倩，妳有没有怎样？”

“我没事。”小乔倔强地抬起头，直视孙权的眼睛。

周瑜看了泪眼汪汪的阿香一眼，不禁心生怜惜感。

“孙权！你很可恶耶！阿香哭得那么伤心，你怎么还这样欺负她？！”小乔毫不畏惧地叫骂道。

孙权闻言气极，却不出声反驳。

或许小乔说得对，他的确是个大混蛋。连保护自己妹妹，为妹妹争取幸福的权利都做不到。

周瑜撇开对孙权的私人情感。对于孙权这么做的理由，其实他是了解的。周瑜知道孙权并不是要逼迫阿香嫁给袁绍，无奈真的是情势所逼。恐怕一切都是在孙总校长的掌控之中。

“小倩。”见小乔还向出言辱骂孙权，周瑜立即出声制止。

“我说的事实嘛！为什么不让我说下去？”小乔不满地推开周瑜，继续骂道：“孙权！让阿香离开你也不会少一块肉啊！为什么不干脆睁一只眼，闭一只眼让阿香和刘备私奔去寻找属于他们的幸福啊？！我看你根本是眼红，不想看到阿香幸福！”

孙权瞪大双眼，再也忍受不住的怒气一次过爆发。内力十足的一掌打出，一团红色的火焰球飞向小乔。小乔来不及反应，只能闭上双眼等待着。可是预料中的痛楚没有到来，小乔缓缓睁开眼睛，看到周瑜用自己身体挡下了孙权的攻击。

现场所有人都怔怔地看着周瑜。鲜红的血从周瑜的嘴角滑下，他忍住痛楚微微喘息，坚定的眼神没有丝毫改变。刚才那一掌，他并没有用内力去挡，而是结结实实地承受孙权的攻击。

周瑜虚弱的说：“二少爷，手下留情。请别对小倩出手。”

经过那一夜后，周瑜原本对孙权充满恨意。但自从孙权多次暗地里出手帮忙，周瑜的心也释怀了。为了阿香的事情，周瑜也曾经前去与孙总校长商讨，而这也让他多次巧遇孙权。孙权总是维护着自己的家人，面对严肃的父亲，他依旧尝试帮自己的妹妹说话。周瑜知道，其实孙权的心底是爱护阿香的，被迫这么做，孙权的心里一定也不好受。

自从和孙权有过那一夜后，周瑜时常在心底的反复问着自己相同的问题。孙权对自己而言，到底是怎样的一个存在？是主仆关系？又不像是。义兄弟？也不怎么像。难道是爱人吗？这似乎比较接近答案。看不到孙权，周瑜会想念。可是见到了孙权，周瑜又尴尬地只懂得避开。对于小乔，周瑜已经毫无眷恋。周瑜已经把所有的精力和时间用来等小乔回心转意，但始终得不到他想要的答案。现在，小乔对周瑜而言，也只像个需要被人保护、被人疼爱的妹妹。

小乔震撼地看着周瑜把自己护在身后。周瑜俨然是保护者的姿态，这让孙权心理不是滋味。

一股妒意和怒气占据孙权的心。“好！你想替她挡，我就成全你！”

周瑜不闪也不躲。他看着孙权生气地脸庞，心情低落。也许，他开始爱上这个男人了。又或者说，他早就恋上这个男人了。

但是说不出口的爱恋就只能让它埋藏在心底。

仲谋，能死在你的手上，我心甘情愿。

这又何尝不是一种幸福呢？周瑜挂着浅得不能再浅的笑容，安静地等待自己的命运。

又一次，爆发力十足的一掌不偏不倚地击在周瑜的身上。

周瑜再也抵挡不住，吐出一大口鲜血，斜斜歪歪地倒下去。见到这一幕，孙权开始后悔了。

“二少爷！手下留情啊！”吕蒙和甘宁见周瑜已经快撑不下去，心急地跪着求孙权停手。

孙权颤抖地握紧自己的双拳。瑾，为什么要这样？

孙权几近崩溃地转身离开。他输了。彻底的输了。‘瑾，如果这是你希望的，我祝你们幸福。’

吕蒙和甘宁见孙权离开，都纷纷跑向周瑜那里。

周瑜昏死在甘宁的怀里，嘴角温暖的笑容却异常的耀眼。


	5. 5 美丽的误会

孙权独自坐在书房，忐忑不安的心一刻也平复不了。忽地，一阵敲门声打乱了他的思绪。

“二少爷。”一名卫士恭敬地唤道。

“公瑾的伤势如何？”不等卫士汇报，孙权心急地追问道。

“回二少爷，副会长的伤势危急。现在正在进行抢救，主治医师说需要进行输血。”

“输血？！怎么那么严重？找到人捐血了吗？是不是输血后，公瑾就没事了？”孙权只要一想到周瑜刚才虚弱的神情，心理就觉得心疼不已。他不应该出手那么重的，可是他就是控制不了自己的脾气。孙权懊恼地自责一番，烦乱的思绪、脑海中只剩下周瑜的身影。

“请二少爷放心，乔家二小姐已经自愿捐血给副会长。至于副会长的伤势如何，主治医生倒还没说明。”卫士战战兢兢地回话。看他们家主子今天的心情烦躁，他还是小心为妙。

孙权的个性冲动易怒，喜怒无常。他低下的随从和侍卫，面对他时总是小心翼翼，深怕一个不小心就成了炮灰。自古有言：伴君如伴虎。用在孙权身上，最适合不过了。孙家二少爷的性格，完全像极了孙家的掌权人－孙坚。孙坚老谋深算，深不可测的心思永远都让人无法看透。而孙权，几乎就像是与孙坚一个模子印出来的一样。虎父无犬子，孙家的侍从对这二少爷的敬畏可不少于总校长孙坚。

孙权闻言，心底一阵抽痛。小乔竟然自告奋勇捐血给周瑜？

随手一挥，孙权遣退了卫士。接着沮丧地倒坐在深色沙发上。刚才周瑜为了保护小乔，公然违抗自己的每一幕，每个画面，慢动作重播在孙权的脑海里。一想到小乔的血液在周瑜的体内流动，孙权就‘醋’发不可收拾。

我，孙仲谋自认不是什么好人。但是......

公瑾，就算全世界的人都厌恶我、误会我，认为我是个十恶不赦的大坏蛋都无所谓。至少，唯独你。是我唯一想要亲近的人，我需要你的信任、需要你的重视、更需要你的爱。就这么难吗？

一向高傲的孙权，从来没有什么事能让他如此沮丧和心痛。

可是在这时刻，身旁没有其他人时。孙权再也无法克制自己内心的煎熬和几近崩溃的情绪，落寞的神情显而易见，毫无掩饰的真实心情。

————————————

医院的某间病房，半开启的门。病房里，两张隔着短距离的床。周瑜微微睁开双眼，只觉得全身酸痛，胸口就像是被火烧一般难受。周瑜硬忍着身体的不适，想要坐起身来，却又被伤势的痛楚打败。下意识的伸出右手捂住胸口，右手立即传来刺痛感让周瑜不禁紧皱眉头。鲜红色的血液在试管里流动，顺着细长的试管看去，周瑜看见了为自己输血的小乔。

“瑾！先躺下，别碰着伤口！”小乔躺在旁边的病床上，担忧地看着周瑜。

瑾。那么熟悉又陌生的称呼。一瞬间，周瑜觉得和小乔的距离又更近了一步。但是，好像有某些东西在无形中渐渐变调。

“小倩。”周瑜轻唤了声。“妳好久好久没这么叫我了。”

小乔有些难为情的别过脸，不知道在想些什么。

“谢谢妳。”沉默了许久，周瑜缓缓开口。

若是以前，周瑜一定很珍惜现在这种时刻。虽然曾经是男女朋友，但是小乔和周瑜的独处时间总是少得可怜。可是此时此刻，周瑜却没有以往的那般开心和兴奋。原本想再多说些什么，但总是找不到更好的话题。

“应该是我说谢谢才对。要不是你刚才为我挡孙权的那几掌，恐怕我早就不翼而飞了。”

周瑜会心一笑，不再说话。小乔也笑了，两人就这样静默地看着对方，忽略了门外的那道身影。门外，孙权看着这样的画面，脸色一沉。原本下定决心不想过来这里的，但是一想到周瑜的伤势，孙权总是放心不下。现在站在病房外，孙权觉得自己就像是傻子一样，做了蠢事。明明就预料到会出现这种画面，孙权却还是割舍不下，心隐隐作疼。

看见周瑜的笑容，孙权的心情却变得沉重。孙权闭上双眼，让自己的思绪冷静下来。耐不住心底的渴望，孙权又从门缝看进病房内。周瑜带笑的脸庞显得憔悴苍白，因为失血过多，原本神采奕奕的双眼也变得黯淡无神。孙权就这样偷偷地在门外观望了一阵子，才毅然转过身离去。孙权唯一庆幸的是周瑜终于清醒过来。至于其他的，孙权也不愿再去想了。孙权的出现和离去，病房里的两个人丝毫没有察觉到。

“瑾，我......”小乔犹豫了会儿，轻声说：“看到你为我挡那几掌，我的心里就觉得甜丝丝的。好像又回到了以前一样。”

周瑜的笑容僵在脸上，变得有些不自然。不知道为什么，周瑜听了小乔的话后，觉得有些压力。这是以前从来没有发生过的事情，一直以来想要追回小乔的他应该感到高兴的。可是，周瑜却开心不起来，反而还有一些压迫感。

见周瑜不答话，小乔又接口道：“瑾，我们还能像以前一样吧！”

对小乔而言，周瑜就像是属于她的护花使者。不管在什么时候、不管是什么情况，周瑜总会贴心地为她着想。小乔从未怀疑过周瑜对自己的爱，但却埋怨周瑜对自己的了解和关心不够多。但是经过刚才接近生死的那一瞬间，小乔好像想通了某些事。原来一直以来她爱的人是周瑜。所以才会在每次发生问题和困难时，立即先想到找周瑜来帮她。原来她最在乎的人是周瑜，所以才会老是在鸡蛋里挑骨头，喜欢找周瑜麻烦。她想要让周瑜更在乎她，她想要周瑜更了解她，她想要周瑜更关心她。

但是，由始至终，小乔却忘记了恋人之间最重要的因素之一：互相迁就。无论是谁的恋情，都是相互进行的。一个拍掌拍不响，没有一场单方面努力的恋爱能维持长久。小乔总是一味地埋怨周瑜，却忽略了周瑜的想法。

面对小乔的问题，周瑜犹豫不决，始终开不了口回答。这绝对不是一个好现象。

见周瑜不回答，小乔又重复地说道：“瑾，我们还能像以前一样吗？”

周瑜的犹豫让小乔心底的警钟大响，周瑜从来没有在她的面前出现过这种表情。“小倩，妳刚才也受了伤，先休息一会儿吧。其他的事，先别多想了。”周瑜说完，便闭上双眼躺下休息。周瑜的语气还是依旧温柔，就像以往一样。

可是在小乔眼里，周瑜对她态度的转变是一种不好的预感。那一刻，小乔仿佛可以预见自己和周瑜的未来。

她，将永远失去这个男人。

———————————————————

孙权整个人恍恍惚惚，也不知道自己是怎么从医院走出来的，他只知道自己的心疼得难受。回忆起周瑜和小乔的笑脸，孙权就觉得心痛难耐。或许，孙权应该替周瑜开心。毕竟隔了那么久，周瑜终于如愿以偿有机会和小乔独处，两人的关系甚至能更进一步。但是，孙权就是办不到。明明知道自己和周瑜是不可能的，但是孙权就是办不到！他无法欺骗自己的感情。他是那么的深爱周瑜，他付出的感情甚至比小乔还深，可是为什么他就是无法打动周瑜的心？

孙权无力地坐在医院外的长廊，心情郁闷到极点。他就这样静静的坐着，享受着片刻宁静，让自己的脑袋清楚一点。有个事实他必须认清，就是他无法掌控周瑜，他只能等待周瑜心甘情愿的爱上自己。但多情总被无情伤，这一切或许冥冥之中早已经注定。孙权不知道自己坐了多久，就在他终于恢复一丝力气想要回去时，却被突如其来的一拳击中胸口。

“孙仲谋，你为什么打我妹？！”紫色的拳印，伴随着怒不可懈的拳头。

孙权回过神来，这才看清攻击他的人是大乔。孙权和大乔从小一块儿长大，也能算是青梅竹马。大乔虽然是小乔的亲姐姐，但是两姐妹聚少离多，成长环境也大不相同。

“大乔？！”孙权从原本的惊讶到冷静，几乎只用了两秒。大乔会打他的原因，孙权自然比谁都清楚。

“孙仲谋！你为什么打我妹？！”大乔尽力压抑着怒气，接着又重复问了一次。

孙权无奈的叹了口气，淡然地回答道：“我出手的原因，妳应该了解的。”

“权，你说清楚点。我一点也不了解，为什么非要打伤我妹和周瑜？”大乔一直以为自己很了解孙权，但是此刻他对孙权的所作所为一点也无法谅解。孙权和大乔，从小一块儿玩到大。他们的关系一直都很要好，偶尔相约聊聊心事也不稀奇。再者大乔又是孙策的女朋友，孙权对大乔也特别包容和照顾。

大乔知道孙权心中的一个小秘密，那就是他喜欢周瑜。这是女生引以为傲的准确第六感和直觉。孙权对周瑜的事，总是那么的在意，就算是一些不经意的小习惯，孙权也会到处打听。就因为如此，大乔更加无法原谅孙权。既然那么在乎周瑜，又常为了她而暗中帮助小乔，现在为何一次过伤了两个他最在乎的人呢？

“大乔，若是你妹被别人强行带走，甚至性命受威胁你也能袖手旁观吗？阿香先前亲口答应与袁绍的婚约，现在执意悔婚的话，一定会引起轩然大波。”

大乔闻言愣了一愣。她一直以为孙权只是为了立功，才会三番五次出手阻止阿香回东汉。但是听了孙权的解释，大乔意识到自己真的误会孙权了。孙权虽然看重名权利誉，但从来都不会违背江东父老和亲人。

“我办不到！我无法眼睁睁地看着阿香越陷越深却不出手阻止。若是我哥，也一定会做和我一样的决定。”面对大伙儿的指责，孙权都能坦然面对。但是唯独两个人的指责，他就是无法释怀。一个是大乔，另一个是周瑜。

对孙权而言，这两个人在他的心中，都是举足轻重的。原本孙权以为就算全世界的人都误会他、就算全世界的人都不了解他、他是个大坏蛋又如何？只要有两个人会一直相信着他、支持着他，那就足够了。但是，他好像错了。而且错得离谱。根本就没有人会站在他这里。他，孙仲谋注定得孤军作战，面对所有的舆论与指责。

“权。”大乔看着孙权愤恨的眼神，有些错愕地轻唤道。孙权的眼神是那么的受伤，透露出一丝孤独和背叛的情感。

“对不起，权，我......”大乔知道自己伤了权的心，赶紧道歉。但是孙权的右手一挥，轻易阻止了大乔接下来要出口的话。

“我没事，妳不用道歉。大乔，我想一个人静静，谢谢。”孙权说完话便头也不回的转身离开。

大乔懊悔地捶打自己的头。她怎么会那么笨啊？！因为太过担心小乔，让她失去了冷静，结果伤害了孙权。大乔是知道孙权的心事的。就因为在意，所以特别珍惜。在无可奈何之下被迫伤害，最受伤的还是孙权自己。孙权打伤周瑜他们，最疼的还是孙权自己吧！

孙权是个不喜欢把情感挂在嘴边的人。不管是道歉道谢，还是开心伤心，孙权都把自己的情感隐藏得很好。孙权认为实际行动才是最重要的，所以总是我行我素的，不是很理会别人的眼光。孙权就是这样的一个人，默默地付出，默默地承受。无论是苦是乐，他总是不习惯别人的介入，永远都是自己一个人在奋战。被伤过后，孙权总需要很长的一段时间来复原，却又不轻易敞开心房和别人沟通。

大乔看着孙权渐行渐远的背影，不禁感到阵阵心疼，只能暗自希望自己和孙权辛苦建立得来的友谊不会就这样被自己的鲁莽摧毁。

——————————————

自从出院后，周瑜就变得有些反常。他几乎随时随地都能发呆，就连现在这么重要的场合，周瑜都显得漠不关心。强辩团的其他成员都对周瑜的转变感到不可思议，甚至怀疑起现在这个发呆中的周瑜不是真的周瑜。

在他们的印象中，周瑜的聪明才智是无人能敌的。江东高校的副会长，总是那么的自信优雅，举手投足都散发出致命的吸引力。但是此刻，任他们谁也无法把眼前的周瑜和以往的那个周瑜混为一谈。

常年的校务总结和军况报告，周瑜率领着强辩团和相关部门人员集合在会长的办公室内。因为孙策不在，所以孙权名正言顺的代替孙策聆听各单位的详细报告。这是例行公事，但也是不可或缺的一个环节。任何一个小细节都有可能破坏计划周详的重要计划，所以大伙儿都很重视每年的校务总结和军况报告。也许是今年换成孙权担正的关系，每个主管报告时都显得战战兢兢，深怕一个不小心踩了孙权的尾巴而不自知。

不过，最让人忧心的还是周瑜这个副会长。只见周瑜两眼呆滞，整个人憔悴恍神，毫无精神可言。看周瑜这个样子大家都担心不已，但是碍于孙权炯炯有神的双眼一直盯着周瑜，大伙儿也不敢吭声，只能暗自为周瑜祈祷。

“老大，你还好吧？”耳边传来吕蒙关心的话语，周瑜这才慢慢的回过神来。

可就在周瑜想要回话时，孙权却突然大喊道：“跟你们说过多少次了，不要在我面前咬耳朵！”在场的所有人都被吓了一跳，原本在报告事宜的年迈老兵不小心把手中的文件散落一地，右手捂住自己的心脏小心翼翼的呼吸，差一点儿就要心脏病发了。

“二少爷教训得是，公瑾一定谨记在心，决不会重犯。”周瑜恢复常态，谦卑地拱手道。

周瑜站在孙权的书房内，就觉得万分的不自在。一看到摆置在一旁的沙发，周瑜更觉得脸颊发烫。那晚，他和孙权的点点滴滴历历在目。对于小乔，周瑜已经想好了一个对双方都好的方式告别。长痛不如短痛，周瑜打算等会儿就和小乔说清楚。

吕蒙吞了吞口水，然后安分的站在一旁，不再轻举妄动。

孙权暗自打量周瑜一番，不经意想起刚才从吕蒙那里套来的话。听吕蒙说，周瑜出院后便一直魂不守舍的。就连小乔主动来找周瑜言和，周瑜也反常的无动于衷，甚至小乔直言想和周瑜恢复男女朋友关系，周瑜也刻意保持距离似的不回应。

这是否意味着自己有机会呢？孙权大胆的揣测。

可是一想到小乔和周瑜那日在病房内‘亲热’的画面，他就受不了。所谓的‘亲热’，在孙权的观点看来就是亲近、谈心和跟对方笑。孙权没有办法忍受周瑜和小乔在一起的开心画面。因为有太多他无法介入的情感和话题，这也意味着他和周瑜之间的距离。

“先下去吧！今天就到这里为止，我也懒得再听你们废话了。”孙权不耐烦地摆摆手，遣退闲杂人等。

周瑜和大伙儿面面相觑，过了一会儿才拱手告退。离开了孙权的书房，强辩团立即交头接耳的谈论周瑜的异样。周瑜只是耸耸肩，装作若无其事，然后不理会其他人便径自离开了。

另一边厢，周瑜和强辩团右脚才刚踏出书房门口，大乔便不请自来出现在书房。孙权看着大乔，眼神闪过一丝诧异。大乔只是静默地回应孙权一个腼腆的微笑。那笑容包含了太多的含义。是愧疚，是道歉，是了解也是谅解。孙权欣慰的笑了，大乔不等孙权的回应便走进书房。

“怎样？心情好点了吗？”大乔笑吟吟地说道。

“嗯。大乔，谢谢妳。”孙权点点头，心情舒畅多了。

“不知道我有没有这个荣幸，能请孙家二少爷出去逛一逛呢？”

孙权挑高好看的眉毛，困惑的表情一览无遗。

“就当作是赔礼。上次误会你，我心里也不好受。”大乔撇撇嘴。

孙权不再犹豫，点头答应。

这时候出去逛逛，也许蛮不错的吧。至少比在这里胡思乱想的强。

——————————————

周瑜的人是离开书房了，可是心却还留在孙权那里回不来。这几天，周瑜反反复复的想了很久，终于得出了一个结论。他无法和小乔回到以前，却也无法和孙权开始。他不知道要怎么和孙权表明爱意，只怕一向来自夸无可救药的聪明，今日这招牌就败在他自己的手里的。

不管怎样，今天他周瑜和小乔之间的孽缘一定要做个了断。周瑜果断地约了小乔，地点就在他们俩初次见面的舞台。舞台下的褐色长凳，周瑜像往常一样静静地坐在那里，等候着那日他在那里邂逅的小乔。没有音乐和舞者的舞台，静默得连根针掉落在地的声音都能听得一清二楚。风吹拂大树的沙沙声，在这时候竟然有些刺耳。周瑜觉得自己的变心有些可笑，待会儿要和小乔说清楚斩断孽缘的理由更是荒唐的可以。

既然一开始小乔就说要放弃两人的恋情，为何这次又要挽回呢？

那时的自己是这么说的吧！我是绝对不会承认我们的感情就这么结束的，我会在江东等妳回来。

周瑜由始至终都是不愿放弃的那个，可是现在真的要放手了。整个情况都和以往不同，周瑜不禁怀疑起自己说过的未来是否存在。或许，爱情根本就没有所谓的天长地久；而所谓的未来只是用来验证爱情的失败和不堪一击的脆弱感情。

小乔知道周瑜主动约自己见面，心情雀跃不已。虽然隐约感觉周瑜近日来的转变，但是这次周瑜的主动，像是一把强心针让小乔忐忑不安的心都放松了下来。过去的就让它们过去吧，重要的是现在与美好的未来。小乔精心打扮了一番，就像是初次约会的邻家女孩，想要给男朋友一个惊喜。可是小乔却不知道，此刻的周瑜心情有多复杂。

周瑜一看见小乔来了，心情更是起伏不定，一刻也静不下来。见小乔经过一番打扮后的样子，周瑜的内心更觉得不安，还有一丝丝的愧疚感。小乔缓缓地走到周瑜身边坐下，害羞的低着头，一句话也说不上来。周瑜也沉默着，一副找不到开场白的窘样。

潜意识作祟，大脑下达微笑指令，周瑜的笑容僵在嘴边。

“那个...我...”小乔的脑袋也拼命旋转，希望能快速想出个适合的开场白，让气氛不会那么尴尬。

周瑜的心底犹豫着，‘分手’二字要直接说出口吗？还是...？抑或着连分手都能省略掉？毕竟他和小乔自从那次小乔提出的分手后，根本就没什么属于男女朋友的联系。

两个人就在这里僵坐着，谁也不再开口。因为他们根本就不知道要怎样开口。

所以，选择了沉默回应。

————————————————

大乔跟随着孙权来到了海边，两人坐在栏杆上，遥望无边无际的大海。蔚蓝的天色和大海仿佛连成了一线，和谐的画面让人心旷神怡，感到前所未有的舒适感。孙权轻闭上双眼，感受着大自然的片刻宁静。当他闭上眼时，黑暗就像是有毒的荆棘勒紧他的心，把他拉向深不见底的深渊。孙权猛然的挣开眼，急促的呼吸才慢慢的缓和下来。

“权？”在旁的大乔有些担忧的叫唤到。可是孙权像是出了神般的遥望大海，大乔不放心又唤了声。“权？”这次大乔加重了声量，却也没有得到孙权的任何反应。大乔不禁伸手推推孙权的手臂，孙权这才茫然的转过头。

“抱歉，有些恍神了。”孙权朝大乔微笑，随口找了个借口。

“你啊，就是这样。老是过于专注做某些事时，就把身旁的其它人事物忽略了。”大乔似乎很习惯孙权这容易分神的坏习惯了。每次只要孙权专注想事情时，又或者专心做某些事时，常会像是失神般不理会周遭的一切。就算有人叫他，他也像是听不见一样，根本不知道别人在叫他。

面对大乔的唠叨，孙权已经习以为常，不予回应。孙权又把注意力放在远方的海面上。大乔叹了口气，又继续说道：“权。你有喜欢的人吗？”孙权的眼睛看着远方，没有回应。大乔以为他在思考，便耐心等待孙权的回答。但是等了许久，都不见孙权回答，大乔终于忍不住了，又用手推推孙权。这次，孙权回应了。

“怎么了？”孙权纳闷的问。

“等你的回答啊！”大乔懊恼地继续埋怨道：“不想回答就算了，干嘛装傻啊？权，你这招很烂耶～”

“回答？”孙权这才意识到自己是否忽略了什么。其实孙权心理一直有一个小秘密，是关于两年前的一场意外。那场意外让孙权失去了永久的听力。所以孙权刚才并不是故意不回答大乔的话，而是他根本听不到大乔问他什么。

“算了，不问了。”大乔无趣的挥挥手。

“大乔，妳想问什么就问吧！抱歉，我刚才没听清楚妳问的问题。现在我认真听，妳问什么我都回答。”失去听力对孙权来说，是不可窥探的禁忌之一。他不需要别人的同情，不需要别人的怜悯，更不需要别人的关心。所以，他选择独自承受。默默地把失聪的秘密埋藏在心底深处，不让人知道。

可是失聪也带了许多不方便之处，孙权意识到这点后便谨慎的找了一名贴身护卫－影子护卫。孙权专属的影子护卫是一名战力指数低于２０００的女侍卫，影子护卫专门负责帮孙权听一些孙权听不到的情报。从小训练出来的谨慎和危机意识，孙权从不轻易随便相信任何人，所以唯一知道孙权失聪秘密的影子护卫比平常的侍卫弱，这方面可避免影子侍卫叛变及容易掌控。

“这可是你说的哦！”大乔有些兴奋地肯定。

“是！决不食言。”孙权肯定的点点头。

“你有喜欢的人吗？”

“什么？！”

“我是问，你有喜欢的人吗？”大乔等待着孙权的回答。

只见孙权微微点头。

“是谁？”

“问这干嘛？”孙权反问大乔。

“别害臊了，快说吧！放心，我保证不会告诉其他人的。”

孙权犹豫不决，但他更在乎的是说出实话的后果。大乔一定会很震惊的。

“我...不想回答。”

“权。那个人，是周瑜吧！”大乔直视孙权的眼睛。其实她早猜到了。

过了半响，孙权才回过神来。“妳胡说什么啊？”

大乔笑而不语。看了孙权的反应，她更肯定自己的猜测了。从来没有人会让孙权出现这样的表情。一向狂傲的二少爷，我行我素的二少爷什么时候变得这么婆妈了。

“权，喜欢一个人并不可耻。爱，一定要勇敢的说出口。而且，要及时。千万别等到时机过了，到时候剩下的只有数不清的无奈和悔恨。”大乔像个哥儿们似的拍打孙权的胸口，脸上的笑容是那么的耀眼。

“大乔。”孙权轻唤了声，不知道该说些什么。

“想问我怎么知道的？呵呵～这是女人的直觉。”

“希望妳能替我保密。这件事，不能让其他人知道，尤其是我老爸。”

“嗯，放心。我一定会替你保密的！”大乔微笑，接着说道：“你看我，连阿策离开到现在都不能释怀。很差劲吧！”大乔一想到孙策，眼泪就不听使唤的在眼眶里打转。

孙权知道大乔想起孙策了，不禁也有些伤感。

说到大哥，已经过了这么久都没有消息，恐怕已经是凶多吉少了吧！

大乔摸着孙策送给自己的戒指，仿佛戒指上还留着孙策的余温。终于再也忍受不住，倔强的泪水夺眶而出。孙权觉得现在说什么都是多余的，于是只能把自己的肩膀借给大乔。大乔依偎在孙权的怀里，不再压抑自己累积已久的情感，痛痛快快地大哭一场。孙权那与孙策有几分相似的感觉和宽厚的肩膀，此刻让大乔更觉得辛酸。孙权轻轻拍打着大乔孱弱的娇小身躯，心底无限的感慨。

或许他应该要听从大乔的话，爱一个人，一定要大声地说出口。因为你根本不知道，生命的尽头在何时。孙权的眼睛一直看着哭泣的大乔，一时没留意到在另一端呆立着的周瑜。周瑜默默地看着孙权和大乔相偎相依的画面，心底便觉得不是滋味。

那晚和孙权亲热的回忆涌上心头，周瑜的心坠入无底深渊。这个男人，对谁都能展露这样的关心和给于别人关怀吧！周瑜一刻也呆不下去，脚步有些僵硬的转身离开。周瑜的步伐很慢，也许潜意识里，他是希望孙权发现自己的存在吧？

他想看看，孙权会给于怎样的解释？难道孙权对于自己的那段告白只是玩弄？

他想听听，孙权的真心是系在谁的身上？难道孙权随意就能把爱说出口？

周瑜刚才已经和小乔说清楚了。他和小乔，他们两个的孽缘在刚才已经真真正正的结束了。看到小乔刚才的泪水，周瑜虽然心疼，却也知道自己无法借出自己的肩膀。因为他害怕自己会忍不住又重蹈复辙，到时又会害苦了小乔也拖累了自己。所以周瑜刚才坚决地离开与小乔的那个约定之地。离开了那里，结束了和小乔的感情，周瑜却又提不起勇气直接去找孙权，所以他选择来到这个属于他和孙权的海边。

可是，周瑜他万万没想到的是，他竟然会看到这样的画面。周瑜的心像是被人千刀万剐，痛得在淌血。眼睛也有些刺痛。周瑜不屑为了一段短暂而荒谬的恋情烦恼心伤，这是软弱的行为。周瑜虽然伤心，却固执地想维护自己最后的尊严。周瑜沉默地选择离开，带着自己仅存的一丝尊严。这一刻，周瑜暗自下定决心，绝对不会再轻易掉下孙权设下的任何陷阱。


	6. 6 猜不透的心

时光飞逝，转眼间一个礼拜就这样过去了。孙权坐在书房里，脑海中一直旋绕着大乔说的话。“喜欢一个人并不可耻。爱，一定要勇敢的说出口。而且，要及时。千万别等到时机过了，到时候剩下的只有数不清的无奈和悔恨。”

大乔说的话不无她的道理。要再次提起勇气跟周瑜表明爱意吗？可是一想到那时候无心犯下的错，还有周瑜脸庞的那道泪痕，孙权就像是泄了气的气球般无力坠下。孙权陷入回忆漩涡，整个人变得烦躁起来。就在这时，孙权专属的影子护卫毫无预警的出现。

“二少爷。”一身黑色装扮的影子侍卫，黑色的面罩遮去她的半张脸。

孙权重重的叹了一口气，像是要把累积在心中已久的闷气全部吐出来。

“交代你办的事如何了？”孙权暂且抛开烦人的思绪，让自己专注于公事。

前几天，父亲已下了最后通牒，无论如何都要孙权铲除东汉的人以绝后患。孙权一向对父亲言听计从，自然是很乐意接下这任务。可是，一想到小乔也在铲除名单内，孙权就犹豫不决。于公于私，小乔就是个特别的存在，想动却又动不得。要是伤了小乔，只怕周瑜和大乔都会找自己拼命吧。但是碍于父亲的指令，孙权也不想为了一个小乔毁了江东的大好前程，所以终究还是决定按照父亲的指示铲除东汉的人。不过这任务必须低调行事，孙权可不希望周瑜和大乔知道自己便是幕后主使，所以强辩团并不知道有这次的任务。

“一切已准备就绪，就等待二少爷的吩咐。”

“做得好。陈武，那次暗杀我的人说出幕后主使者是谁了吗？”一想到仲王部队里的奸细，孙权就觉得荒唐至极。他率领的仲王部队一向来纪律严明，就连孙坚给的评价也都是赞不绝口。可不知为什么，近日却出了一名奸细。

“回二少爷，他的口封很紧。无论我们怎样逼问，他就是守口如瓶，只字未提。”陈武恭谨的回答。神态自若的陈武变现自然，其实暗地里正嘲讽着孙权的大意。实际上那名奸细根本就是她刻意安排的，而她自己也是效忠司马家的家臣，接近孙权为的就是刺杀孙权和搅乱孙家的一切。陈武一向安分守己，孙权交给她的任务几乎都是顺利完成，所以孙权难免对陈武掉以轻心。

“继续追查，我一定要查出刺杀我的幕后主谋是谁！”未察觉陈武异样的孙权愤恨的吩咐。

“是，二少爷。”陈武轻轻点头回应，低着头的她眼里闪过算计的光芒。

——————————————

自从周瑜看到了孙权和大乔相拥的那一幕，他就变得异常古怪。周瑜脸上的笑容少了，取而代之的是一股冰冷的寒气。强辩团的其他团员都感觉到周瑜的转变，周瑜的沉默寡言在他们看来绝对不是什么好预兆。长久以来，吕蒙一直是强辩团里的开心果，可是近日来无论吕蒙怎样想尽办法逗周瑜笑，周瑜依旧沉着一张脸不予理会。甘宁和太史慈见状都束手无策，若他们理解周瑜的心结，或许还能对症下药。但是他们现在根本都不知道周瑜到底是为了什么事才会变成这个样子，所以只能眼睁睁的看着自家兄弟变得郁郁寡欢，也帮不上什么忙。

周瑜愁眉不展的遥望远方的天空发呆，站在他身后的甘宁、太史慈和吕蒙互相交换了一个眼神。

“嗯～你们看，今天的天气真不错呢！”吕蒙故意提高声量。

“是啊！是啊！”甘宁附和道。“天气真不错！”

众人对望了一眼，周瑜依旧没什么反应。

“那个...老大～你们觉不觉得奇怪啊？都过了一个星期，二少爷都没有吩咐我们做其他事耶!”吕蒙机智的转移话题。现在正处于戒备时期，战乱的前兆，在这节骨眼上，孙家不可能毫无动作的。

周瑜闻言怔了怔。又是二少爷。这礼拜孙权完全没有召见周瑜，周瑜也不想见到孙权，所以凡事要回报给孙权的公事，周瑜都破天荒交给太史慈和甘宁他们负责。整整一个礼拜没听到孙权的消息，周瑜以为自己已经完完全全逃出孙权的生活。可是现在再次听到吕蒙提起孙权，心却不能自制的隐隐作疼。

“对啊！对啊！”甘宁配合度十足的附和。

太史慈挑了挑好看的眉毛，若有所思地点点头。周瑜刚才细微的反应可没有逃过太史慈的眼睛，只见太史慈不慌不忙地接话道：“你们说，二少爷这次像不像是有意把我们隔除在外啊？”

周瑜听了太史慈的话，脸色更阴郁了。太史慈说得不错，周瑜的确也感觉到了。孙权这次的作风和以往背道而驰，况且人称江东智囊团的他们竟然意外的清闲，也太说不过去了。

“什么意思啊？”吕蒙眨了眨无辜的大眼。

“嗯，我也有这种感觉。二少爷这次也太奇怪了。现在兵荒马乱的时期，各校都明哲保身，二少爷没理由完全没有任何动作的。”甘宁同意的频频点头。

“哦～我了解了！你们的意思是说，二少爷刻意安排，不让我们强辩团参与任务啊？”吕蒙难得聪明的说到。

周瑜再也忍不住，猛然转过身看着大伙儿。神情严肃的他，看起来有种慑人的气势，不怒而威。近日来，周瑜慌乱的心一直无法平复。一种强烈的预感压抑着他的心，周瑜有预感，近日内一定有什么不好的事情发生。以前他一直不相信直觉，但是现在的他却笃信不疑。暂且不提他和孙权的私事，孙总校长不可能会安分那么久，孙权也不可能会沉静那么久，完全不派遣强辩团执行任务。

“大哥，你怎么了？”吕蒙吓了一大跳，这样的周瑜真的是太不正常了。

“公瑾，你最近到底怎么了？”太史慈不愿再拐弯抹角，他直接了当的把话说开。“是关于二少爷的？”

甘宁一言不发，安静地等待周瑜的回答。而一向最迟钝的吕蒙虽不知道发生了什么事，但是看到周瑜的脸色那么差，他也难得严肃起来。

“我没事。抱歉，让你们担心了。”周瑜避重就轻的回答。

“你的样子不像是没事。心里有什么不开心的事，不妨和兄弟们商量看看。”太史慈知道周瑜的性格，但他不喜欢周瑜总是逃避应对。

周瑜依旧沉默着，不愿坦白从宽。

“唉...大哥，你最近真的好不正常噢！”吕蒙无奈至极。

“有事就说吧！做兄弟的，一定挺你到底！”甘宁也是义气之士。

周瑜愣愣的看着大伙儿，心底有说不出的感动。“谢谢你们。”周瑜难得再次展露微笑。“我很感激你们的关心，不过，我真的没事。有些事，我必须亲自解决。”他和孙权的情事，终究要他自己解决，总不能叫太史慈他们帮忙吧？

“要是需要我们帮忙，千万不要犹豫。”甘宁轻声说道。

“大哥，我们一定支持你！”吕蒙中气十足的声音让大伙儿又重展笑颜。

强辩团，四兄弟一条心。再辛苦的难关，他们也会一起闯！兄弟二字，可不是嘴上随便说说的。那是刻在心底，永恒的誓约。有兄弟们的撑腰，周瑜现在最担心的莫过于孙权的计谋。孙权到底有何想法？周瑜猜不透也看不透。可是慢慢串联起近日来发生的事，还有一些蛛丝马迹，周瑜终于慢慢推敲出孙权可能会走的下一步棋。此刻，在周瑜心中刻画出两个字。那就是，东汉！虽然和小乔做不成情人，但是周瑜依旧心疼小乔。他会爱护小乔，就像是疼爱妹妹一般。周瑜锐利的眼眸扫过众人，大伙儿心有灵犀的开始行动。

————————————

艳阳高照，东汉的各位像往常一样穿越过绿油油的青草地，那是去荆州大楼的必经之路。和以往不同的是，不远处已埋伏了数不清的神射手，大伙儿都领命要至他们于死地。某处的山顶上，孙权和陈武俯视浑然不知的目标，等待着展开攻击的最佳时机。

“二少爷，一切准备就绪。就等你一声令下，东汉的各位势必命丧于此，从此消失于世。”陈武露出阴险的目光，阴沉的说到。

孙权沉默不语，浑身散发出淡淡的杀气。他从小就被教育成管制天下的独裁者，孙坚灌输给他的教育就是铲除阻碍他的人，只有智勇兼备的主权者才能真正的领导天下。孙权就是这样被教育着，对他而言，弱肉强食的世界里适者生存，天经地义。

“东汉。你们要怨就怨你们的命吧！”孙权的眼睛危险的眯成一条线。胜者为王；败者为寇，胜负即将揭晓。

“请二少爷下指令。”陈武恭敬地说。

孙权摒着呼吸，呼啸过身边的风势仿佛也渐渐变弱。这是个绝佳时机，只要孙权一声令下，东汉的人就再也没有生存机会。不过，身经百战的孙权却犹豫了。他的脑海浮现周瑜的身影和周瑜脸庞、周瑜和他的点点滴滴。若杀了小乔，周瑜一定会很恨自己吧？

在旁的陈武隐约察觉到孙权杂乱的心思，不禁紧皱眉头。作为领导者，在这种关键时刻决不可以心存杂念，这是战场上的大忌啊！一念之差，能让人飞身前往天堂，也能令人跌入万劫不复的地狱。

“二少爷。”陈武忍不住提醒道：“请二少爷下令，机会难得，方不可错过。”

“等！”孙权也不知道还需要等些什么，还是他期待有奇迹出现？又或者他希望出现什么变数？至少他不希望自己是杀死小乔的主谋，这样周瑜就不会恨他了吧？

“二少爷，这是铲除东汉那些人的绝佳时机啊！别辜负孙总校长对您的期望！”为了不让孙权继续犹豫不决，陈武利用孙权的弱点之一，搬出了孙坚的威名。

果然，孙权一想到父亲对自己说的每一字、每一句话语，他就开始斩断内心的杂念。

“传令下去，让他们展开攻击！”孙权逼自己回想周瑜和小乔的亲热画面。每一幕，每一个画面都让孙权狠下决心。

陈武得意地一笑，马上做了一个手势，紧接着的是一场惊心动魄的攻防战。数不清的弓箭从四面八方攻击毫无防备的东汉各位，只见他们狼狈地闪避看不清的攻击，无奈他们寡不敌众慢慢败下阵来。就在胜负即将揭晓之际，让孙权意想不到的人却出现了！以周瑜为首，强辩团和大乔前来营救东汉各位！

“瑾？！大乔？！”孙权大惊失色，心下慌乱不已。“快住手！快叫他们住手！”

周瑜和大乔他们竭力抵抗外来的攻击，拼了命保护东汉各位。

“可是，二少爷...”陈武原本还想多说些什么，却被孙权慑人的气势怔住。

眼见心爱的人就快和东汉一起陪葬，孙权心疼得就快要疯掉。

“陈武！快让他们都住手！要是伤了周瑜，我让你们都陪葬！”孙权气急败坏地吼道。

陈武见状，哪里还敢怠慢，只见她变换手势。下一秒，所有的神射手都停止了攻击。周瑜和大伙儿见四周围都安静了下来，不禁放下心头大石。他们互相扶持，跌跌撞撞地站起身来。

“我们快走吧。此地不宜久留。”周瑜扶起摇摇欲坠的小乔，有些艰难的说道。刚才挺身而出救人时，他也受了不轻的伤。

大伙儿赞同的点点头，接着肩并着肩快速的逃离现场。

不远处的山顶上，孙权把所有的情形都看得一清二楚。

公瑾，为什么你总要和我作对呢？为什么？

孙权因为过于激动而有些发颤的身体，看起来落寞孤单。

“二少爷。”陈武似笑非笑的看着孙权，倒像是有种在旁看好戏的感觉。

“什么都别说，先回去吧!”孙权说完话，立即转身离开。

陈武敏锐的注意到孙权紧握的双拳又加重了力道，看来周瑜对你的影响可真大啊，二少爷。见孙权走远后，陈武再也压抑不住的狂笑起来。

周瑜，是吧？

孙权，要对付你的话，看来非得要用上周瑜不可！


	7. 7 主谋者

东汉人在光天化日之下遭到攻击，此事非同小可。在无可奈何下，大伙儿都心有不甘的聚集在曹家小馆商议对策。东汉人可谓是虎落平阳被犬欺，自从东汉被袁绍下令废校后，他们就只能屈身于荆州。荆州实属孙家的管辖范围，东汉人无奈只好严守自律，尽量不去招惹江东之士。可是寄人篱下难免遭受到不公平待遇，连日来的委屈无门哭诉，现在竟又被莫名其妙攻击搞到人心惶惶，东汉的各位也不禁心存忌恨。

“喂！你们江东人还真是阴险狡诈，表面上与我们言和，现在竟然明目张胆地给我们放冷箭！到底是什么意思啊？”诸葛亮不停地摇动着手上的黑羽扇，像是要把所有的怒气给吹散。

“就是啊！我们好端端的去上学，难道也踩到你们尾巴了吗？！干嘛非要致我们于死地啊？”张飞天生性格火爆，被莫名其妙的攻击后哪里还控制得住脾气。只见他一脸凶神恶煞，怒气冲冲地对周瑜和强辩团成员大声叫骂道。

“喂喂！你们也不看看刚才是谁救了你们的？公平点行不行啊？我们家大哥、还有我们几个可是冒着生命危险救你们的咧！”吕蒙平时最看不惯别人不识好歹、最恨别人知恩不报。要不是他们强辩团在危急的时刻出现，这几个东汉人哪还有命在这儿说话啊？现在竟然恩将仇报，一直漫骂他们，听了就火大！

“哼！”曹操冷哼一声，一手捂着自己的胸口，硬是直挺着身子和周瑜对望着。“周副会长，你们的救命之恩曹某先记着了。但是这突如其来的攻击搞得我们狼狈不堪，事后的主谋者是谁，我们心知肚明。”说完话，曹操剧烈地咳嗽，在旁的小乔也顾不得自己的伤，连忙伸出手轻抚曹操的胸口。这一连串的动作让曹操心生感动，大伙儿看在心里都识趣的不去观望，免得让小乔害羞。周瑜见小乔这般贴心的小动作，倒是沉得住气。可是强辩团的几个兄弟面面相觑，都为自家大哥不值。但是一想到前几天周瑜已和小乔分手的事，大伙儿这才坦然释怀。

“曹会长此言差矣，若主谋者是江东高层，我们强辩团又何必冒死相救？这件事，我周瑜自会查清给你们一个交代。”周瑜曾立誓一生都效忠于江东孙家，自然是不会违背自己的诺言。可是这攻击事件的主谋者是谁，在未经证实前，周瑜也不想冒然冤枉任何人。

“谁不知道你们江东人最爱的就事说一套，做一套。这件事情，只怕查清后，也没人给我们交代。”张飞恶狠狠的瞪着周瑜他们。

“就是啊！你们强辩团怎么说也是江东人，如果这事真是孙权指使的，你们也不可能维护我们。若此事是你们自导自演，我们更不可能会笨到和你们保持友好关系。不管怎么说，到时候我们就是敌人不是朋友！”诸葛亮理直气壮地说道。

“说得好！”不等周瑜他们回应，曹操又接话道：“是敌是友，还未可知。但是以目前的情况来看，我们东汉自然是与你们江东之士无缘结为朋友。周副会长也无需给我们任何交代，曹操只求你们别落井下石才好。”曹操因为过于激动，一个不小心拉扯到伤口不禁紧皱着眉头呻吟。

“啊！会长，你没事吧？”小乔一脸担忧地盯着曹操，水汪汪的眼睛看起来楚楚动人。

“我没事。”曹操含情脉脉地回看着小乔。

“没事就好。”被众人盯得不自在，小乔连忙抽回手。

周瑜静静的观望着，反而觉得心下轻松不少。眼睁睁看着小乔和别的男人亲亲我我，他这前男友倒是连吃醋的感觉都没有，不仅如此，他还觉得轻松？若是看在常人眼里，说不一定已经打翻醋坛子揍人了。可是他周瑜并非常人，所以他看了这一幕除了感觉格外轻松，周瑜还有一种如释重负的解脱感。小乔长久以来就像是周瑜的一块又重又累赘的负担，现在少了小乔，周瑜反而觉得轻松多了。不过，当眼角的余光瞄到小乔身边的大乔，周瑜却觉得心底难受极了，脑海中不受控制的回想到那日在海边孙权拥抱大乔的画面。心里就好像被千万吨的石头压着，透不过气来，隐约还觉得有些心疼。这是怎么了？难道他生病了吗？！

“大哥，你还好吧？”吕蒙担心自家大哥陷入情伤过深无法自拔，所以适时地出声提醒道。

“嗯。”周瑜轻应了声。

“周瑜，我拜托你们强辩团别在这里看热闹了。怎么样？看到我们东汉的人被欺负，你们觉得高兴了？看够了没有？看够了就请你们回去吧！别在这里一直刺激会长，他刚才为了帮我们挡莫名奇妙的攻击，已经受了很严重的内伤了！”小乔用哀求的语气埋怨道。

“妹，这不关周瑜他们的事，他们根本不知道刚才的攻击事件是谁主导的。周瑜也只是猜测罢了，没想到你们真的遭到攻击。况且他们刚才那么拼命地帮你们，他们自己也受了伤啊！别把好人误当成坏人。”大乔好心地充当解说员。要不是刚才周瑜他们告知她，东汉可能会成为攻击目标，他们也不可能赶得及前去营救东汉人。

吕蒙听了大乔的话频频点头表示赞同。还是大乔姐姐了解他们强辩团的心～

“现在各地动荡不安，战乱纷扰；人心难测。大家都各为其主，效力于不同的主事者。我们强辩团誓死效忠江东，若日后不幸与东汉的各位成为敌人，还望大家有机会来一场真正的战事。我周瑜，就此告辞！”虽然还不大清楚幕后真正的主谋者是谁，但是周瑜心底已经有个谱，这件事必定和孙总校长拖不了关系。无论如何，周瑜都势必站在江东这一方，所有的对错已不是常人所能分辨的。

周瑜朝众人拱了拱手，随即率领强辩团离开曹家小馆，一刻也不多作逗留。刚才出手帮忙时，周瑜自己也受了不轻的伤，可他已顾不得自己的伤势。因为他的心底有一大堆疑问和困惑还未得到解答。

见周瑜和强辩团离开，大乔忍不住开口维护自己的儿时玩伴。“妹，不是我要说，但是这件攻击事件的主谋者应该不是权。权他不会是这种会放暗箭伤人的人，再说，周瑜他们都不知道这攻击事件是谁主导的。”

“大乔，妳如何断定周瑜他们和此事无关呢？”曹操忍不住质疑大乔说的观点。

“不瞒你说，这是我的直觉。虽然看不透周瑜的想法，我也猜不出权的心思，但是我相信他们。我相信他们决不会是幕后策划的主谋！”大乔黑白分明的眼珠子闪闪动人。

其他人听了都沉默不语，曹家小馆顿时安静了下来。

——————————————————

孙总校长的办公室，此刻正环绕着一种不寻常的磁场。四周围都充满着让人倍感压力的气氛，严肃、静默、沉重、危险的气息．．．孙权和周瑜并列站着，两人都一言不发，等待着孙总校长的指示。任人也想不到，让人闻风丧胆的孙权、那狂傲不驯、外传为达目的不择手段的二少爷，此刻站在孙坚面前的他，只不过就像个犯错的小孩一般。而人称江东智囊团的团长周瑜，无可救药的聪明，在孙坚面前也显得战战兢兢。孙坚的一举一动，都让孙权和周瑜倍感压力。

对孙权和周瑜而言，孙坚是他们的大家长。他们对孙坚的敬畏、尊重、钦佩.....已经无法用言语来表达。孙坚在他们心中就像是永远不败的巨人，就因为有孙坚的教育和提拔，才有今日的他们。孙坚除了是江东高校德高望重的总校长，他也是一个慈蔼但极具威严的父亲。而此时的孙坚，正扮演着野心勃勃的掌权者，他一统天下的野心就寄望在他的孩子与忠心不二的臣子身上。对孙坚来说，那股加注在孙权和周瑜身上的重担是一种至高无上的荣誉。孙坚一直相信着，权力、威名、利益、地位还有数不清的荣耀，就因为有这些目的，活着才有价值。

“仲谋。”孙坚似笑非笑地看着自己一手调教出来的二儿子。

“是，父亲。”孙权恭敬地回答。

孙坚提高声量，语气急切的问道：“你到底在犹豫些什么？！能否告诉我，你这次任务失败的原因是什么？”

“是孩儿疏忽了。”孙权微微低着头，不愿直视父亲的眼睛。“孩儿愿意负起全部责任，请父亲责罚。”

周瑜神情凝重地看着孙权，心情忐忑不安。他才刚从曹家小馆出来，便得知孙坚召见自己，连思考的时间都没有，他就匆忙地赶到孙坚的办公室。刚才所受的伤，也没来得及处理。让周瑜意想不到的是当他抵达这里后，见到的却是孙坚怒气冲冲责备孙权的画面。听了孙权与孙坚的对话后，周瑜也几乎能断定东汉众人被攻击的事件主谋者就是孙坚。这让周瑜感到不安和自责，只怕他刚才已在无意间破坏了孙坚的计划，还害了孙权被孙坚责问。

“仲谋啊，仲谋！你可知道东汉那帮人一日不除，对我江东日后成为正统霸称天下影响深远啊！东汉那帮废人碍眼极了，我越看越觉得心烦。”

“孩儿知道。”父亲号令天下的野心，孙权怎可能不知。

“你既然知道此事的重要性，为何还会在这节骨眼上出这种乱子？！”孙坚略为激动地瞪大双眼。

若不是周瑜连同强辩团他们及时出现，这攻击计划又怎么会生变。但是孙权不愿提及此事，所以独揽责任。这件事确实是他疏忽了，要不是他不忍心周瑜受到伤害，东汉那帮人早就可以顺利铲除。

“孩儿知错！甘愿接受任何责罚，还望父亲原谅。”

见孙权宁愿受罚，也没有供出搅乱计划的关键人就是自己，周瑜的心就更加混乱。为何孙权要这么做？

孙坚冷哼一声，接着又缓缓开口道：“做错事没关系，最重要的是要知错能改啊！这次的事就算了，但我绝不容许日后再发生这类事件！”

“父亲的教诲，孩儿一定时时刻刻谨记在心，绝不会再重犯这种错误。”虽然嘴上这么回答，但是孙权自己心理明白得很。如果以后关键时刻周瑜又出现阻扰自己，只怕自己又会重蹈覆辙吧。孙权突然觉得自己很傻，为何明知道前方有个洞，却又老是甘心装作视若无睹。

看到孙权似有所悟，孙坚满意地点点头，这才把注意力放到周瑜身上。“周瑜，你可知道这次我召见你前来所为何事？”

“周瑜愚昧，还请孙总校长明示。”周瑜的脸上挂着淡淡的笑容。

听到周瑜这么说，孙坚放声大笑。“呵呵～自称是无药可救聪明的你，什么时候变得这么谦虚了？”

周瑜不语，静静地等待孙坚回答。过了一会儿，笑声停止，孙坚正色的淡言道：“时间分秒不等人，回想当年你刚到我们孙家，还是个小毛孩儿。现在转眼间都长大了，唉......看到你们这几个孩子这些年来的成长，我就觉得自己真的老了哟～”

孙坚的心思细腻，话中有话。聪明绝顶的周瑜当然听出了孙坚的弦外之音。

“孙总校长，您一点也不老。周瑜有今日也是受到了您的用心教诲，要不是您的赏识与提拔，周瑜也不可能有现在的成就。您的恩惠我铭记于心，日后我周瑜也一定会继续忠心的为孙家效劳！”

周瑜果然聪明过人！孙坚在心底暗自赞赏。他不过是几句暗示，周瑜就已经了解其中深意。

孙坚身为江东的决策人，位高权重。攻击东汉的计划也是势在必行，虽然已交给孙权全权处理，可是孙坚依旧会暗地里跟进以便了解情况。不是他不相信孙权的办事能力，只是他孙坚天性多疑，再加上孙权先前多次对东汉手下留情，孙坚不得不多加关注。事实证明，孙坚的想法和猜测是正确的。不过孙坚再怎样老谋深算，也算不到周瑜与孙权那复杂的关系。对于孙权的任务失败，孙坚认定是大乔这个阻碍。毕竟红颜祸水，自己的大儿子不也栽在这女人手里。

“哈～！不用那么拘谨，我只是突然心生感触，随口说说罢了。”孙坚深不可测的笑容，总是让人看不透、猜不着。孙坚沉默了一会儿，又微微叹气道：“你们这几个孩子们现在长大了，我这个做父亲的很多事都管不着了。”

孙权微微抬头看着孙坚，心情复杂。

孙坚的表情不像刚才那么严厉、严肃。“公瑾啊，我一向都把你当作是亲生儿子一般对待，你应该知道吧？”

“孙总校长对周瑜的照顾与爱护，周瑜心底是明白了解的。”

孙坚笑着点点头，他话锋一转，从嘴缝里吐出关切之语。“你们俩个啊，工作归工作，可别把身子给忙坏了。”此时的孙坚只不过是以一个父亲的身份，在与孩子对话。掌心也是肉，手背也是肉。作为领导者兼父亲，孙坚也是左右为难。

“是，父亲。”

“多谢孙总校长关心。”

办公室里的气氛不似方才的严肃，反而多了些温情。

“公瑾，是不是哪不舒服？怎么脸色有些差啊？”孙坚虽然知道周瑜受伤的原因，但却装作不知情。

“请孙总校长放心，我没事。”

“嗯，那就好。自古英雄难过美人关。你们都大了，我知道你们有自己的想法，也是谈恋爱的年纪了。可是现在的局势不稳定，这儿女私情就暂且搁置一边吧！”

周瑜闻言全身一僵，若有所思地低头不语。

孙权则是心情沉重地看了周瑜一眼。刚才受伤了吧？都不知道怎么样了...？

“阿策和你们俩与乔家那两姐妹的关系，我略有所闻。看阿香那丫头，有了刘备那小子就把我这父亲给忘了，连之前去曹家的目的也都忘得一干二净。现在阿策不在，你们俩可别让我失望啊！”

“是。”孙权和周瑜异口同声地回应。二人都暗自庆幸孙坚还未发现他们两人的事。

“记住，凡是都要以大局为重。”孙坚又慎重地补了一句，之后才满意的指示两人退下。


	8. 8 破裂的心

周瑜和孙权一起离开了孙坚的办公室，两人肩并肩走着，一路上谁也没有开口说话。周瑜不动声色地观察了孙权的表情，无奈却看不透孙权的想法。两人就这样沉默不语，直到分叉的路口，他们很有默契的停下脚步。

周瑜轻叹了一口气，终于缓缓开口问道：“为什么要帮我？”

“什么意思。”孙权淡淡回应。

“别装傻了，你知道我在说什么的。”看孙权一副无所谓的表情，周瑜的气就不打一处来。“刚才孙总校长问话，为什么不跟他说我就是导致任务失败的关键人？是因为我搅乱了孙总校长的计划、是因为我帮外人阻扰了江东的发展、也因为我......”

孙权瞪着周瑜，心情莫名的烦躁。只见他一手微抬，气愤地吼道：“够了，别说了！”

周瑜不甘示弱的回瞪孙权。

“周瑜，你身为江东的要臣，理应为我江东着想、为我孙家卖命。可你却偏偏帮着东汉那帮人！刚才在父亲面前我没有说出来，不是为你，而是为了我自己！难道你想让我对父亲说，任务会失败是因为你突然出现。还是你想让我对父亲说是因为我的私心，而影响了他的整个计划？”

孙权不说出口的理由很简单，因为他不愿周瑜被责罚。看刚才孙坚的语气和所说的话看来，孙坚显然还没有发现他对周瑜的禁忌之爱。所以孙权也不愿说破，他无法想像孙坚知道他和周瑜的事之后，会有什么反应。可是一想到刚才周瑜护着小乔的画面，孙权就觉得心中像是有根刺似的，又痛又难受。他不知道该如何跟周瑜说，所以只好用生气来掩饰自己复杂的思绪。

“别以为我不知道，刚才你去了曹家小馆。怎么样？和小乔的感情一定更进一步了吧？经过刚才的攻击事件，弱不禁风的小乔一定受伤了吧？你不去照顾，没关系吗？”

周瑜微微皱眉，接话道：“我和小乔的事，不劳二少爷费心。倒是大少爷不在，你和大乔相依相偎，甜蜜得很啊！”

孙权顿了顿，也不明白为何周瑜会这么说，难道周瑜看到那天他和大乔在海边了？但是他只是单纯的安慰大乔，并无任何其它想法，现在却被周瑜说得好像他和大乔有染似的。

孙权一时气极，便用嘲讽的语气说：“周副会长，我的事你无权过问！”

话一出口，孙权就后悔了。孙权明明就不想说这些话，更不想用这种语气跟周瑜说话，可是孙权就是控制不住自己的脾气。闻言，周瑜的脸色更沉了。是啊，人家是高高在上的二少爷。他只不过是一个小小的家臣，根本无权过问主子的私事。以下犯上可是江东孙家的大忌啊！重者更有杀身之祸。

忽地，周瑜想笑。原来在孙权的心中，根本就不算什么。胸口传来一阵阵剧痛，周瑜硬是忍了下来。刚才挺身而出营救东汉人时，自己受的伤也还未处理。现在过于激动，所有的伤痛像是要一次过爆发似的，让周瑜不禁冷汗涔涔。

周瑜神色冰冷的说：“二少爷，请恕周瑜逾矩了。身为家臣，周瑜失职、以下犯上、出言不逊，理应按军法处置。”周瑜说完话，毫不犹豫地低头跪了下来，他不愿、不愿再看到孙权带着怒意的眼神。周瑜的心情跌入谷底。他还期待些什么呢？他到底在期望些什么？孙权原本就不属于他，从来都不属于他。

孙权怔怔的看着跪在自己面前的周瑜，脑子里一片空白。这是第一次，周瑜对着他跪下。这也是第一次，孙权看到周瑜下跪。孙权真的后悔了，刚才的一时气话，语气太重，可想而知周瑜一定是收到很深的伤害。“周瑜！你这是干什么？”孙权现在的心，除了悔恨还有满满的心疼。

“周瑜知错，甘愿受罚。任凭二少爷处置......”周瑜一脸痛苦的捂着胸口，时重时轻的喘着气。可是他低着头，孙权没看到他这副狼狈的模样。

“我又没说要罚你，别跪了，快站起来！”男儿膝下有黄金，怎么能轻易就跪下呢。

周瑜说什么也不愿意起来，只是低头不语。孙权焦虑地东张西望，担心有旁人路过，也不知道该怎么解释。周瑜不管怎样说也是堂堂江东高校的副会长，现在却在公共场合对孙权跪地不起，这成何体统。不知情者一定以为发生了什么要事之类的。

“周瑜，我数三声，你最好立刻给我站起来！这是命令！一、二、三！”

三声数完，周瑜却丝毫没有要站起来的意思。孙权无奈至极，可是却没有发现周瑜的面色越来越苍白。周瑜颤着手捂着胸口，但是疼痛却像是无止尽般折磨着他。而他不想在孙权面前示弱，紧咬着下唇硬是忍着伤痛。

孙权无可奈何，终于放下姿态蹲下，语气也缓和不少。

“我投降，你快站起来吧。让别人看到，我也不知该作何解释。”

周瑜始终低着头，黑色的发丝遮住了他的脸庞。孙权想伸手拨开周瑜的头发，却又担心周瑜的反应。因为他发现自己无法忍受周瑜的反抗和拒绝，所以伸在半空中的手又收了回去。

孙权见周瑜对自己不理不睬，心都碎了一地，不禁柔声道：“瑾，对不起。我语气太冲了，你别这样子，快起来吧！”

可是周瑜依旧没有任何反应。孙权紧皱眉头，终于发觉周瑜的异样。“瑾？”孙权轻轻地用手肘推推周瑜，没料到周瑜就这样斜斜歪歪的倒了下去。孙权大惊失色，立刻把周瑜揽进怀里，这才看清周瑜苍白的脸庞还有那泛着血丝的唇。

“瑾！你怎么了？快醒醒！”孙权哪里还顾得刚才的争执，现在整颗心都好像是要停止跳动一样。

周瑜只是紧紧地闭着双眼，没有任何回应，颤抖的手揪着衬衫的领口。

“瑾，别吓我啊！你到底怎么了？！”孙权收紧双手的力道，让周瑜贴近自己的身体。肌肤相触，他清楚地感觉到周瑜颤抖的身躯，温度冷得吓人。周瑜突然紧绷着身子，张口吐了一口鲜血，接着便昏死在孙权的怀里。孙权见状，哪里还敢怠慢。他二话不说，抱起周瑜便用最快的速度奔去最近的医院。

————————————————

江东的医院设计异常的纯朴、简单，跟往常大家对医院的印象一样。纯白色墙、白色的病床、浓浓的药水味......周瑜不省人事的躺在病床上，苍白的脸庞让他看起来憔悴不已。身穿白袍的医生认真地替周瑜作检查，一旁的护士跟着医生的指示从旁协助。站在病房外的孙权在长廊那来回渡步，忐忑不安的等待着。过了不久后，病房的门终于打开，孙权神情慌张的询问周瑜的伤势。

“医生，他的伤势如何？情况怎样？”

“放心吧，暂时无碍。病人是因为之前受的伤没有好好调理，现在又添了新伤，再加上气急攻心才会吐血晕倒。但是病人现在很虚弱，得让他多多休息。切忌操劳和做激烈运动，要不然后果不堪设想，也许会因此而落下病根。”

“谢谢医生。”孙权目送医生离开，就马上进去病房。

寂静的病房，点滴声格外清晰。孙权坐在病床旁，即心疼又忧心地盯着床上昏迷不醒的人儿。“瑾，对不起......”孙权轻轻地撩开周瑜额前的几缕黑色发丝，温柔的神情与平时狂傲不驯的形象简直是天壤之别。

孙权目不转睛的看着周瑜的睡颜，深怕一个不留神周瑜就会出状况。这样安静的周瑜，孙权好久都没有看到了。孙权一手轻抚周瑜的头发，另一只手怜惜地轻轻握着周瑜的手，然后把头靠在床边。如果可以的话，孙权很想听听周瑜平稳的呼吸声，他也好想听听周瑜的心跳声。可惜这些他都做不到，因为孙权早在两年前就已经听不见了，完完全全的失去听力。

孙权闭上眼睛，黑暗的世界一片静默，但是握着周瑜的手传来温热的温度，就像一片暖流充满孙权的心。就算闭着双眼，孙权仿佛也能看到黑暗中隐约出现一个人影，永远都是那么的耀眼。在这样安稳的气氛，孙权不知不觉就睡着了。

睡梦中，孙权好像又回到了两年前的那些日子。

————————

－时光倒流·两年前－

水温有些低，很冷。岸上大乔的身影渐渐模糊，像是随时都要消失一般。

一道光线闪闪发光，有些刺眼；但是我的心情是雀跃的，因为我知道，我找到它了！

大乔，我找到妳的戒指了！那是大哥送妳的戒指，别再弄丢了。大哥会伤心的，但是我知道要是戒指再也找不回，妳也会伤心的。

————————————————

“策，做得好！”父亲永远都是那么骄傲地夸赞大哥。

“仲谋，你可要跟你大哥好好的学习啊！”

有这样的大哥，我也觉得很自豪。

可是经过这几年，我和大哥的距离好像越来越远了。父亲的想法，我也猜不透。父亲的心里只有大哥、只看得到他最宠溺的阿香，而我是被遗忘的那个。父亲的偏爱是一面厚重的墙，阻隔在我与他们之间。不知不觉，我渐渐对大哥产生了竞争心，甚至还有一丝丝的恨意。但是我知道，其实在我心底我是那么的爱着我的家人，因为他们是世上唯一最亲近我的人。

————————————————

周瑜是大哥的结拜兄弟，我知道他对我很好。

我很喜欢他，而我知道那是爱！但那是不被允许的。

因为我们都是男生，所以我不敢告诉任何人，只能静静地守候着他。

直到有一天......

“二少爷，我想我找到真爱了。她叫小乔，是大乔的妹妹。听说长期都呆在东汉，只有放假才会回来这里。”周瑜兴奋地与我分享喜悦，但是他却不知道，那消息变成我不想面对的梦魇。

————————————————

父亲从小就不让我们三兄妹谈恋爱，他说这是为了我们好。

而大哥，是第一个打破戒律的人。我发现他有个青梅竹马的女朋友叫大乔，一直以来都在秘密交往。因为大哥的关系，我对大乔并不陌生。大哥很照顾我们这两个弟妹，我们都很崇拜他。大哥是我和阿香心目中的神。但是父亲的偏爱让我和大哥之间产生了缝隙，肉眼看不见的裂痕。我对大哥的感觉变了，他感觉到了吗？

某天，大乔来找我。

“权，你知道吗？血缘是永远都无法斩断的。你和阿策永远都是兄弟，这是不会改变的。没有爱，哪来的恨。”

听了大乔的话，我终于了解到了。原来大哥老早就察觉到了我对他的转变，只是他装作不知道。我们家里的人就是这样，口不对心、嘴硬心软。感情这种事，最别扭了。因为大乔，我对大哥的感觉又回到了最初始的那种崇拜和爱戴。我一向都是有恩必还，有仇必报。对大乔的感激，我默默地记在心底。

不久后，父亲察觉了大乔的存在。大哥承受的压力是言语无法形容的，也因此常为了鸡毛蒜皮的小事和大乔吵架。但是话一出口，大哥总会后悔不已。然后心急地找回大乔向她道歉。

那一日，我看到大哥又和大乔吵架了。大乔才刚离开，父亲就气急败坏的赶来阻止大哥出去找大乔。大哥被父亲缠住无法脱身，我担心大乔会做傻事，所以跟了上去。

“权，我刚才和阿策吵架，一时气极把他送我的戒指丢了。可是一丢出去，我就后悔了。”大乔脸上的泪痕让人看了心疼。

“大乔，妳不会游泳还是别下去了。我去帮妳找回来！”

“权，没关系，戒指丢了就算了。很危险，你别去。况且你也不知道那戒指长什么样子。”

“我知道！你等我，我一定帮你把戒指找回来！”话一说完，我头也不回的跳下海，完全不理会大乔的阻止。

我一定要找回那戒指！这是我报恩的机会，也是为了弥补我对大哥的愧疚。

————————————————

孙权缓缓睁开双眼，印入眼帘的是还未清醒的周瑜。窗外的天色已暗，冷风从半开的窗户吹进病房内，有些冷。孙权站起身子，走向窗户。轻轻地关好窗户，孙权放下米色的窗帘，然后又回到了床边的座位坐下。夜晚这样静逸的感觉，有些惆怅。孙权温厚的大掌紧握周瑜的手，脸上挂着温柔的笑。


	9. 9 甜蜜风暴

周瑜有些困难的张开眼睛，迷蒙的视线渐渐变得清晰。

这里是医院？我怎么会在这里的？

周瑜环顾四周，病房内只有他一个人罢了。周瑜用尽全身力气，艰难地想要坐起身，却徒劳无功。他只好努力回想自己是怎样进来医院的。突如其来的攻击、曹家小馆、孙总校长的办公室、然后就是二少爷......

“难道是二少爷送我进来医院的？”周瑜喃喃自语。除了孙权，他想不到其他的可能性。他依稀记得自己在昏迷前，好像是在和孙权吵架没错。还有......

―瑾，别吓我啊！你到底怎么了？！―

孙权不可能那么在乎自己吧！但那关心、急切的话语，又不像是虚幻。

“你醒了。”好听的男性嗓音从门外传来，打乱了周瑜的胡思乱想。

周瑜不用转过头也能清楚地知道声音的主人是谁。

“二少爷。”周瑜轻唤了声，再次拼命地撑起身子想要坐起来。

孙权一个箭步来到周瑜身边，示意周瑜别起身。“别起来，还是躺着休息吧！”总算清醒了。要是周瑜再不清醒，主治医生恐怕会被孙权烦死。

周瑜怎么可能乖乖听话，只见他根本不理会孙权的阻止，硬是固执地想要坐起身来。但是他那几乎虚脱的身子，哪来的力气？不仅如此，他还得咬紧牙关，忍着胸口传来的阵阵痛楚。

孙权看着倔强的周瑜，无奈地认命扶起他。“身体明明就还没有恢复，还逞什么强啊！”

周瑜原本有些抗拒孙权的帮助，可是当周瑜触碰到孙权温热的肌肤时，反驳的话语又吞回了肚子里去。这种过于亲近的接触，让周瑜零碎的回忆慢慢拼凑起来。

看着沉默失神的周瑜，孙权不放心地问：“怎么了？是不是哪里又不舒服了？”说着说着，孙权的手还伸向周瑜的额头试探温度。

“我...没事。”孙权的过份温柔，让周瑜有置身梦境的错觉。

“没事就好。”沉默了一会儿，孙权再次开口化解尴尬气氛。“医生说，你的伤必须静养一段时间。若这次不好好调理身子，恐怕会落下病根。公事你就别操心了，好好养伤。”

周瑜不说话，只是轻轻地应了声。“嗯”

“你住院的事，我刚通知甘宁和阿蒙他们了。”昨晚为了有机会和周瑜独处，孙权拖延至早上才通知甘宁他们这个消息。

“嗯。”周瑜抬起眼眸，恰巧对上孙权灼热的目光。

经过昨夜的沉思，孙权已经决定要正视自己的心。无论如何，他一定要和周瑜说清楚。因为孙权有一种强烈的预感，看到周瑜昨日提及大乔的神情后，孙权更认定了自己的猜测。或许，周瑜是在乎他的。“瑾，我跟大乔不是你想象的那样子。”孙权异常认真的表情，并不像是在说谎。

周瑜勉强的勾起笑容，不禁又回想到孙权和大乔相拥的那一幕。“二少爷的私事与我无关，并不需要向我解释。二少爷想跟谁在一起，周瑜无权过问。”周瑜虚弱的语气、哀伤的眼神让孙权的心揪成一团。

“昨天是我不好，我跟你道歉。别伤心了，好吗？”

伤心？谁要为了他伤心啊？！周瑜倔强的在心里无力反驳。“二少爷何错之有？周瑜只不过是以下犯上的小小罪臣，您的道歉，我周瑜担当不起。”周瑜始终对孙权昨日的责备感到耿耿于怀。

见周瑜一直用敬语和自己说话，孙权的心继续往下沉。“瑾，我知道你心情很差。就别跟我斗气了，这样子对身子不好啊！昨天我说的都是一时气话，你别放在心上。”

周瑜偏过头望着窗外，避开孙权的注视。要是再继续这样看着孙权歉疚的脸庞，他一定会沉不住气地为之心疼。周瑜背对着孙权，孙权无法看清周瑜的脸庞，更无法用读唇术看懂周瑜说些什么。孙权听不到任何声音，周瑜的逃避让孙权心急又伤心。犹豫了一会儿，孙权猛然拉过周瑜的肩膀，让周瑜无法逃开的面对自己。可是孙权一时心急，力道也不自觉加重，周瑜吃痛地微皱眉头、愕然地看着孙权。

意识到自己的冲动让周瑜受惊，孙权懊恼地连连道歉。自从失去听觉后，孙权总会有种不踏实的茫然感。当别人背对着自己，或者无法准确看清楚别人的唇语时，孙权的心总是会慌乱不堪、烦躁的心情让他的脾气也渐渐变得火爆。“我......”孙权欲言又止，总觉得现在说什么错什么，所以他宁愿选择沉默。

沉默了一会儿，周瑜缓缓开口道：“你想说什么？不要急，我在听。”

看出孙权似有苦衷地保持沉默，周瑜也不忍维持强硬的态度。

“瑾，不要讨厌我、不要恨我、不要离开我！”孙权再也忍受不住地抱紧周瑜。

周瑜发愣地睁大双眼，任凭孙权强而有力的双臂把自己紧紧抱着，一时反应不过来。过了半响，孙权才不舍地放开周瑜。

“我，孙仲谋，今生今世只爱你公瑾一人！”与周瑜视线交对，孙权诚恳地再次告白。从来没有人能够让孙权迷恋，从以前到现在、就算是未知的以后，也只有周瑜一人能这样牵动孙权的心。周瑜的一举一动、甚至是一个眼神都能轻易的影响孙权的情绪起伏。

孙权不会说什么花言巧语、他也不擅长与人沟通、他最缺乏的是耐性......周瑜被孙权的拥抱溶化了内心的固执和倔强，孙权的告白打动了周瑜故作冰冷的心。二少爷。

“瑾，我想我会那么没耐性是因为......”孙权把周瑜拥入怀里，贴近宽厚的胸膛。两人的脸靠得很近，心的距离也在一点一滴的靠近。“我的耐心已全部用来等你。”

周瑜感受到孙权温暖的体温，那热度让他的头脑变得呆滞，眼睛附上白雾。有一瞬间，周瑜产生一种甜蜜的错觉。孙权的心就像是完完全全属于他的一样，而他是孙权此生最爱、也是唯一的爱人。

见周瑜似乎不反对，也没有任何抵抗，孙权的嘴乘势贴上那看起来垂涎欲滴的红唇。周瑜轻闭双眼，卸下武装自己的防备，享受难得的一吻。感觉到周瑜的主动和配合，孙权更肆无忌惮的让舌头加入战局。两人仿佛都忘了呼吸一般，周瑜感到自己的心跳逐渐加速。孙权环抱怀里久违的人儿，心情是无法言喻的激动和狂喜。他们俩人唇齿相贴，忘我的深吻着对方，一刻也不愿分开。

过了许久，孙权和周瑜才难分难舍地离开对方的唇，粗重的喘息着。孙权深情地与周瑜相视一笑，心情豁达开朗。虽然两人没有言语交谈，但是孙权几乎已经肯定了周瑜的答案。孙权怜惜地拨开挡在周瑜面前的黑色发丝，脸上的笑容渐渐扩大。周瑜轻轻撕咬有些红肿的唇瓣，原本苍白的脸颊经过刚才长久的那一吻后，泛着淡淡的红晕。

在孙权的眼里看来，这样的周瑜似在有意无意的诱惑着他，让他有种想立即把周瑜拥入怀中再继续刚才那欲罢不能的深吻。但是一想到周瑜身上的伤势还没有完全复原，再加上此刻的地点也不对，孙权这才尽力压抑那几乎冲上心头的冲动。

孙权摆出一副小孩子似的无辜表情，不确定地问道：“瑾，你...也喜欢我吗？”握着周瑜的手紧张得加重力道。

周瑜笑而不答，反手紧握孙权温暖的大掌，心底是说不出的喜悦。孙权像是受到鼓舞一般，兴奋得立刻把周瑜再次紧紧地拥入怀里。这一生，他再也不会放开双手了。周瑜是属于他，孙仲谋一个人的！

被孙权抱紧的周瑜心下虽然开心，但是还未痊愈的伤势也让他吃了不少苦头，胸口传来一阵阵熟悉的痛楚，让周瑜不禁又皱着眉头。孙权察觉周瑜的异样，连忙松开手察看周瑜的伤势。“抱歉，我一时太过兴奋，忘了你有伤在身。怎么样？好点了吗？”

周瑜见孙权这副模样，不禁哑然失笑。

“你笑什么？”孙权纳闷地问道。哪有人疼成这个样子还笑得出啊？！

“笑你傻。”周瑜不理会自己的伤，再度把身体倾向孙权。

孙权见到周瑜自己投怀送抱，当然是欣喜无比。但是仅存的理智一直提醒着他，让孙权不得不压抑自己的感情，把周瑜的伤势当作优先考量。“瑾，你的伤？！”

“不碍事。”周瑜倚靠在孙权的胸膛，微微仰头贴上那湿热的嘴唇。

孙权不再犹豫，闭上眼专心投入周瑜主动送上门的唇。但是为了不伤到周瑜，孙权刻意放慢动作，双手小心翼翼地环抱周瑜。就在两人深情地吻得无法自拔之时，不远处传来由远而近的急促脚步声，伴随着一股熟悉而强大的武力指数。

——————————————

孙权虽然听不见脚步声，但也敏锐地察觉到那熟悉的气息。周瑜依依不舍地离开孙权温暖的怀抱，看向关着的房门。不一会儿，房门被来人略为粗鲁地打开。或更正确的说法，应该是撞开。

吕蒙一撞开房门，便中气十足的喊了一声。“大哥！”

在吕蒙的眼里，现在只看得到坐在病床上的周瑜，而站在周瑜身边的孙权自动被吕蒙少根筋的脑袋给忽略掉。“大哥！你有没有怎样？伤势如何？没事了吧？”吕蒙紧张兮兮地冲到周瑜面前，连续问了一长串问题。

周瑜见到吕蒙那么担忧自己，心底升起一股暖流。

孙权见到吕蒙，就毫不给面子的摆出老大不爽的模样。这阿蒙，怎么老是坏他和周瑜的好事啊？！

不一会儿，又一个人影出现在门口，是紧跟着在吕蒙身后的甘宁。甘宁一接到孙权的电话，就连同吕蒙紧急赶来医院了。进到病房里，甘宁眼尖地瞧见神情不悦的孙权。“二少爷。”恭敬地轻唤了声，甘宁这才走到周瑜面前察探他的伤势。

“放心吧，我没事。”周瑜朝甘宁和吕蒙微微点头，露出淡淡的微笑。

“大哥，一听到你受伤入院的消息，我的心就一直扑通扑通的狂跳，紧张得不得了！”虽然看见周瑜的笑容，但吕蒙依旧不放心地再三肯定。“到底伤到哪了？严不严重？”

“副会长，真的没事了吗？”甘宁忧心地看着周瑜。上次周瑜替小乔挡掌，被孙权所伤。可是因为公事繁重，周瑜强烈的责任心作祟。不管他们怎样劝阻，周瑜依旧一意孤行日夜操劳，结果都没什么养伤。旧患未愈，现在又加上新伤，难怪周瑜会支撑不住被送进医院。

“嗯。没什么大碍，只要稍作休息就行了。”周瑜的脸上恢复以往的笑容。

孙权闻言不禁眉头深锁，忍不住唠叨道：“旧患新伤、气急攻心、连日操劳过度......你以为自己真是铁打的啊？随随便便休息一会儿就没事了？！”

“什么？这么严重？！”吕蒙和甘宁听到孙权这么说，就更加担心了。

“大哥，你骗我们。你真以为我是小学生不懂事啊？你的伤势明明就那么严重，怎么不说啊？”吕蒙怎样说都还只是个小学生，心下一急，就一副快哭出来的模样。

“是啊。副会长，别逞强了。你就安心的好好养伤吧！”甘宁接话道。

“嗯、嗯！大哥，你下次就别傻了。不要再心软去帮东汉那几个不识好歹的家伙了啦。帮了他们，还要被他们恶言相向、被他们误解......”一想到昨天东汉那帮人，吕蒙就一肚子气。

“阿蒙说得对。副会长，你一会儿帮小乔挡掌，一会儿又出手营救东汉那帮人。可到最后，他们还不是恩将仇报。昨天小乔和东汉那帮人都把话说开了，我们和他们注定是敌人，绝不可能是朋友。”甘宁赞同地附和道。

周瑜沉默回应，眼神黯淡无光。孙权听了吕蒙和甘宁的这番话，有些摸不着头脑地问道：“昨天东汉那帮人怎么了？你们被他们恶言相向？这到底怎么一回事儿？！”

“回二少爷，昨天在曹家小馆发生的事情，是这个样子的。”甘宁回话，然后与吕蒙默契十足的对望一眼，异口同声地说道：“如此如此，这般这般～”

昨日孙权专属的影子护卫－陈武，只是向他汇报周瑜和强辩团的动向。孙权昨日心情暴躁加上见到周瑜挺身而出维护东汉人，心里就一直不舒服。一听到陈武的报告，说周瑜他们去了曹家小馆，心情就更加低落，一点也不想去查探详情。因为他不愿意听到一切有关周瑜和小乔的事，刺耳极了。他一直以为周瑜和小乔昨日在曹家小馆，感情一定是有增无减，只是没想到竟然会是这种情况。

孙权默不作声地观察着周瑜，不禁为周瑜感到不值，也为周瑜受的委屈感到心疼。周瑜突然闷哼了一声紧皱着眉头，嘴唇微颤，伸手捂着胸口。众人见状都担心不已，纷纷察看周瑜的伤势。孙权紧张地扶着周瑜，转头就霸气十足地命令道：“快去叫医生！”

甘宁和吕蒙领命，随即转身离开，却被周瑜阻止。“我没事。休息一会儿...就好......”零零碎碎的呻吟声从周瑜的嘴缝流泻出来。周瑜颤着手拉住吕蒙，不让他们去找医生。

“大哥！”

“副会长！”

“瑾...”孙权无奈至极，却又拿周瑜没办法。

“唉...都怪二少爷啦，先前出手那么重！攻击东汉那群人的主谋者，也真是的。害大哥现在要受这种痛苦......”不知情的吕蒙忍不住抱怨道，却不知道那主谋者此刻就在眼前。察觉到孙权脸上的表情变得严肃而凝重，甘宁醒目地赶紧捂住吕蒙的大嘴巴。

吕蒙的话像是利剑一般刺进孙权的心。他无法反驳，因为吕蒙说的确实是事实。若不是他，周瑜现在哪需要受这种伤痛。自责和愧疚感让孙权的心变得沉重，孙权烦躁的情绪需要宣泄的出口。“阿蒙，你的话挺多的嘛！”孙权摆出孙家二少爷的架势。

吕蒙吓了一跳，但还是委屈地挣开甘宁的束缚，嘴嘟嘟地嚷道：“明明就是事实嘛！”

“你还说？！”

“二少爷，阿蒙还小。甘宁代他向你道歉。”周瑜顾不得自己的伤，连忙出声维护阿蒙：“二少爷，阿蒙他年少不懂事。请原谅他......”深怕孙权会对阿蒙出手，周瑜赶紧把阿蒙拉到自己身旁。

“我又没说我要罚他，你们干嘛一个个为他求情啊？”孙权看周瑜被伤痛折磨得冷汗涔涔，哪里还舍得当着他的面教训吕蒙。“瑾，你别说话了。快躺下来好好休息。”

“多谢二少爷。”周瑜勾起嘴角，心里觉得甜滋滋的。

看见周瑜的笑容，孙权也感到开心。这一刻，孙权仿佛预见了自己和周瑜的甜蜜未来。但是孙权却不知道，在不久后的将来，还会有不为人知的阴谋在等着他。莫名的势力在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动，即将来袭的风暴暗藏杀机。


	10. 10 情到浓时

红色的夕阳染红苍穹，晚霞的光芒绚丽而耀眼。自从周瑜出院后，他的家中几乎每到此时总会出现一个人。连续三个星期，无论是刮风、还是下雨，孙权一定会不请自来。据某人的说法，他来这里的目的是为了当特别看护照料‘兄弟’的伤势和起居饮食。不管周瑜怎么反对，孙权总是会说出一大堆理由来反驳周瑜。

作为爱护属下的主子，孙权自是有责任照顾属下。作为导致周瑜受伤的始作俑者，孙权当然有义务对周瑜负责。这些理由毫无漏洞，周瑜拿孙权没辙，最后只好妥协让孙权留下来照顾自己。在这些日子里，孙权对周瑜的照顾可以说是无微不至，甚至还有些超越上司和下属、不同于兄弟之情的特别情感。周瑜的伤势在孙权的悉心照料下，在短短的三个星期里已经恢复得差不多了。

周瑜慢慢习惯了孙权的存在，每到这个时候，周瑜的心底总会有一丝期待。周瑜开始变得讨厌等待的时刻，因为等着孙权出现的那段时间是难熬的。但是一见到孙权的身影，周瑜的心却是雀跃万分，仿佛等一个人出现的辛苦都是值得的。

黄昏时分，孙权像往常一样准时出现在周瑜的大宅前，脸上洋溢着幸福的神情。自从周瑜默许让孙权留在这儿的权利后，孙权一定会尽力提早完成公事，空出晚上的时间过来周瑜这里。孙权的思绪被周瑜填得满满的，他把对周瑜的想念和爱恋化为动力，迫使自己每天都积极地处理公务，以便能把晚上的时间留给他朝思暮想的那个人。

孙权一进书房便瞧见周瑜正在翻阅公文，不禁皱眉大叫道：“瑾，你这又是在干什么？快给我坐下来休息！”

“你回来了。”周瑜放下公文，细细观察气急败坏的孙权，脸上尽是止不住地笑意。刚才为了消磨等待孙权的时间，他才决定翻阅公文，只有在处理公务时能让他暂时忘却等人的煎熬。

“有什么好笑的？”孙权不理会周瑜的阻止，径自把书桌上的文件整理好放到一旁，硬是不让周瑜有机会翻阅那些文件。

“二少爷，我的伤势已经痊愈了，无需小题大做。”周瑜并没有说谎，他的伤确实已经痊愈，这都要归功于孙权的悉心照料。

“但是你的伤才刚好，要是操劳过度随时都有再次复发的危险。”孙权一脸霸气的说：“瑾，你现在还在放长假，公务的事不需要你费心，这是命令！”

“是，二少爷。”周瑜无奈叹气。

虽然孙权的出发点是为了自己好，这点让周瑜觉得贴心，可是有时候孙权的过度保护也会让周瑜感到失落。不管怎么说，周瑜也是强辩团的头头，那人称无药可救聪明的周公瑾。可是自从和孙权确认彼此的感情后，孙权对周瑜的保护欲和占有欲就日益增长，有时候让周瑜感到有些吃力却又不知如何提起。

“怎么了？”孙权察觉周瑜的异样，赶紧半跪在周瑜的椅子旁。

“我没事。”周瑜牵起嘴角，心底甜滋滋的。孙权总是这样，时时刻刻都那么关心自己。不管是多么细微的小动作和表情变化，孙权一定会敏锐的察觉到。看着孙权担忧的神情，周瑜的心顿时释怀。

算了，何必计较那么多呢？两个人在一起，除了浓浓的爱意，信任和包容也是不可或缺的一部分。既然他那么爱孙权，孙权这点小毛病他也一定要爱屋及乌才行！

孙权微皱眉头，温厚的大掌轻抚周瑜的左脸颊。周瑜伸手抓着孙权的手，轻笑道：“真的没事。”

孙权半信半疑地点点头，随即勾起醉人的笑容。“没事就好。”

“嗯。”周瑜放开孙权的手准备站起身。

孙权有些不满意的伸出右手抓着周瑜的手臂用力一拉，周瑜一时重心不稳就这样倒入孙权的怀中。

“二少爷？！”周瑜吃惊地瞪大双眸。

孙权一手揽着周瑜的腰肢，另一只手也没有安分的呆着，食指的指尖轻轻从周瑜的额上滑下。那好似会勾人魂魄的眼眸、坚挺的鼻梁、还有那令人销魂的唇瓣。周瑜和孙权这么近距离的接触，四周围都弥漫着暧昧不明的气息。静默的时刻，书房内只听得到两人逐渐加速的心跳。

周瑜不耐地再次出声。“二少爷。”

孙权修长的食指抵着周瑜的嘴唇，示意周瑜别说话。下一秒，孙权以不及掩耳的速度吻上了周瑜的唇。周瑜来不及反应，就这样怔怔的看着孙权。淡淡的一个吻，犹如蜻蜓点水般潇洒又不失温柔。

“瑾。”孙权轻咬着下唇，脸上的表情就像个顽皮又无辜的小孩神情。

“嗯？”周瑜挑眉看着孙权，禁不住猜想孙权又想玩什么把戏。

“我刚才一忙完就赶过来这里了，还没吃晚餐呢。”

“然后？”

“我们一起出去吃吧！”孙权兴奋地提议到。

犹豫了一会儿，周瑜终于缓缓点头答应。孙权想都没想，开心得拉起周瑜的手就往外跑。周瑜被动地紧跟在后，心底感觉一丝丝甜蜜。忽地，一阵铃声响起。孙权怔了怔，停下脚步，默契的与周瑜对望。周瑜有些尴尬的看着Siman，过了片刻才开口道：“是阿蒙。二少爷，请你稍等下。”

孙权的笑容僵在脸上，却又不愿让周瑜为难，只好轻声回应道：“没关系，你接吧！我等你。”

看孙权似乎不介意，周瑜难掩开心的点点头，接着便转过身按下通话键。吕蒙的身影随即出现在Siman上。“大佬，好久不见了！我好想你噢～你的伤势怎样了？”吕蒙活力十足的语气，让周瑜的心情好转。

一旁的孙权听到吕蒙的声音，一颗心郁闷至极。这个阿蒙，还真是会挑时间啊！

“我的伤已经没事了，不用担心。找我有什么事吗？”周瑜淡淡地问道。

“其实没什么事啦。只是觉得好奇怪噢！”

“有什么好奇怪的？”周瑜纳闷的问。

“就是那个二少爷啊，都不让大佬回来学校，又下令不让我们联络你。不仅这样，二少爷还不准我们任何人跟你报告公务的说～害我和甘宁他们都好想你噢～”吕蒙忍不住向周瑜发牢骚，这几日来受的委屈，他好想马上让周瑜了解清楚。

周瑜心下已有谱，对吕蒙说的事也已经略知一二了，所以并没有多大反应。虽然察觉到孙权对自己的保护，只是没想到孙权尽会做到这种地步。周瑜微微抬眸，不自觉望向孙权。孙权有些心虚低着头，避开周瑜的目光。

“放心吧，阿蒙。我过几天就会回去学校了。”周瑜说这话的同时，心底暗自下了个决心。或许他应该要和孙权来个约法三章什么的，虽然两人在一起，但是依旧要有自己的生活、自己的工作和私人空间。

“真的吗？大佬，那我们等你回来噢！”吕蒙兴奋地喊道。

“嗯。阿蒙，没什么事的话，那我挂了咯！”

“好！大佬，好好保重～我们学校见！”得到满意的回复，吕蒙这才心满意足的结束通话。

周瑜挂上Siman后，便和孙权沉默地呆立原地。许久后，孙权终于受不了寂静的气氛，打破沉默。“瑾，你生气了？”

“为什么要生气？”周瑜反问。

“因为我...因为......”孙权重重地叹了一口气，接着说道：“原谅我没有问过你的意见，就擅自替你做这些决定。我真的很担心你，不想你受到任何伤害。”

“我知道。二少爷，你对我的关心、你对我的感情，这些我都知道。我也很感激二少爷，不过公瑾也要你明白一件事，那就是请你不要过度保护我。过分的关心和保护，只会让公瑾更加为难而已。希望以后，不管二少爷要做什么决定，都能在不影响公瑾的职责为前提下进行。”

孙权愣愣地看着周瑜，一时没理解周瑜话中的深意。

以后...还有以后的话，这么说......

周瑜走向孙权，很自然地握着孙权的手，两人的手紧紧扣在一起。“我们去吃晚餐吧。”周瑜勾起嘴角，温柔的笑言道：“还发什么呆？快走吧～”

“瑾，我孙仲谋发誓，以后一定会和你商量后再作决定。绝对不会再影响你的职责，更不会让你为难。”孙权欣喜地盯着周瑜，两人的十指紧握在一块儿，暗自加重力道。

“我相信你。”周瑜脸上的笑意加深。

孙权与周瑜沉醉在甜蜜的气氛中，两人肩并肩离开周家大宅，却未发现隐身在黑夜中的一道黑影。丛林里的一片阴影之下，陈武缓缓走出来，发出阴险狡诈的目光，浑身散发出骇人的杀气。陈武望向灯火通明的周家大宅，一肚子坏水的她，又不知道在打些什么主意了。

————————————————

周瑜和孙权吃完晚餐后，孙权就被孙坚紧急召回去。孙权无可奈何，只好不舍地和周瑜告别，接着就匆匆地赶回家了。周瑜有些失望，但一想到刚才和孙权两人单独的聚餐，这应该也能归类于拍拖的其中一种方式吧？思及此，周瑜就觉得很快乐、很满足了。

当周瑜回到家中后，却意外地发现门锁被强行撬开。屋子有被人闯入的痕迹，周瑜心下慌乱，赶紧冲进屋内想确认贼人是否还呆在屋子里。大宅里的一切都没有异样，与刚才出门之前的景象并无差别。周瑜冷静下来后，直奔位于楼上的书房。所有的公务、重要文件都存放在书房的保险箱内，要是真被盗取，后果不堪设想。可是一看到书房内并无任何的不妥，周瑜仔细检查后发现保险箱没有被破坏的痕迹，所有机密文件都好好的放在里头。

周瑜心下更是觉得不对劲，看来闯入者并不是为了盗取文件、也不是为了钱财。那这个莫名的闯入者到底有何目的？周瑜环顾四周，终于让他看见了书桌上的一封信，不属于他的信件。周瑜思前想后，最后还是决定打开那一封匿名信件。褐色的信封，没有任何署名。打开后，一张白色的纸张，纸上写着几行大字。

［曹操有难，提防孙权；册封大典，孙权上位。］

周瑜牢牢的把这几行字谨记于心，接着小心翼翼的把信收好。眉头紧锁的周瑜，就算聪明如他，也依旧被这封匿名信搅乱了思绪。

话分两头，去面见孙坚的孙权也被告知了一个意料之外的消息。

“父亲的意思是要我出任校长一职？”孙权震惊的说道。

“只有用这个方法，才能真正的揪出幕后的奸细。仲谋，你该知道，这奸细一日不除，对江东是一大危害啊！”孙坚算计的眼神里，丝毫没有任何犹豫。

孙权的眼神冰冷，嘴角却勾起一抹笑意，似在嘲笑自己的蠢。对于自己的父亲，孙权还会不了解吗？“所以，父亲是想让我当饵，引出幕后的主使者吧！”看来此行凶多吉少，但是君要臣死，臣怎能不死？更何况父子连心，孙权的生命也是孙坚赐予的。

“仲谋，这是权宜之计。”孙坚微微叹气，但是语气坚定。

“是的，父亲。孩儿谨遵您的指示，一定会出席册封大典。”孙权说完话，视线定格在孙坚的眼睛。他想看看，被他称作父亲的这个男人，为何能毫不犹豫地把自己孩子推向悬崖。可惜，孙坚的眼睛犹如一摊深不见底的死水，看不出任何情绪的存在。

孙权带着几乎绝望的心情，踩着沉重的步伐头也不回的离开。孙坚原想叫住孙权，但是在嘴边的话不管怎样也说不出口，只好全又吞回肚子里去。

仲谋，凡事小心啊！

孙坚的神情郁郁，眼睛染上一抹忧愁。


	11. 11 隐藏的秘密

那一夜，孙权和周瑜都失眠了。

孙权辗转难眠，心底反反复复思考着同一件事情。就算知道出席册封大典有可能是条不归路，但是孙权并不在意。孙坚的无情，孙权并不打算让自己花无谓的时间去思考。而唯一让孙权此刻心烦意乱的事情就是，他该如何跟周瑜说明呢？

或许，他应该约周瑜出来谈谈他们那模糊的将来。也许，他应该当作什么事都没有发生，继续隐瞒周瑜。但周瑜的智商和敏锐的观察力，一定能第一时间洞察他的异状。如果把这秘密收藏在心里，若册封大典那天自己真的遭遇不测，周瑜又该怎么办呢？

就算周瑜常自夸是无药可救的聪明，但是在孙权的眼中，周瑜只不过是个迷糊又粗心的家伙。因为孙权知道周瑜虽然能干，但那都仅限于公事。私底下的周瑜处理家务和自己的生活时，还真的是乱成一团，任谁都无法将在人前与在人后的周瑜混为一谈。昏暗的睡房，身穿黑衣黑裤的孙权躺在床上，眼睛盯着从窗户洒进来的一缕月光。孙权的思绪回想到他呆在周瑜家的那些时光。

有一次，周瑜心血来潮说要做晚餐给孙权吃，结果成品惨不忍睹。最后孙权看着那些周瑜呕心沥血准备的晚餐，干笑了几声后，连哄带骗地才把周瑜安抚好，两人便一起在外头度过了愉快的晚餐时间。一顿晚餐花不了多少钱的，更何况周瑜和孙权都不是缺钱的人。而那些被遗忘在周瑜家餐桌上的食物，隔天成了小瑾现成的早餐、午餐、下午茶、晚餐＋夜宵。可别说二少和公瑾欺负小瑾，因为心虚躲在一旁角落偷看的周瑜和孙权，都心满意足地见到小瑾吃得津津有味的模样后，才放心地继续把剩下的菜都留给小瑾吃～

说到小瑾，它可是见证了周瑜和小乔往日的孽缘。照顾了小瑾那么长时间，周瑜也不舍得把小瑾送走。不过孙权每次来到周瑜家看见小瑾时，脸上总会不经意流露出吃醋的样子。周瑜见状倒乐得开怀，他和小乔的孽缘虽已经完全斩断。但是一看到孙权吃醋的模样，周瑜不禁暗自窃喜，因为这代表孙权是真的在乎他的。所以小瑾基于种种理由，最后也终于被周瑜打定主意收留下来。

周瑜责任心重，公务在他的心中永远排在第一位，比他自己的性命和健康都来得重要。在照顾周瑜的那段时间里，孙权可谓是深深的领教到了周瑜的忙碌生活。要是孙权不在周瑜身边，没有人细心照顾周瑜的起居饮食，孙权一定会非常担心的。

瑾，要是我不在了。你该怎么办呢？

一想到即将举行的册封大典，孙权只能苦笑应对。他无法想像要是他不在周瑜的身边，周瑜会变成怎么样？

——————————————————

对于失眠，周瑜并不感到陌生。

繁忙的公务，总是让周瑜连休息的时间都没有。一闭上眼睛，未处理好的工作便一直锁在脑子里无法消失。在小乔离开的那段时间，周瑜的失眠就渐渐变成了习惯。而现在有了孙权的感情，周瑜更无法安然入睡。因为所有有关孙权的事，都是他周瑜的事。

孙权贵为二少爷，在外树立的敌人多不胜数。敌暗我明，要提防那些看不见的威胁谈何容易？！顶天立地的周瑜曾几何时在面临大敌时感到害怕和忧心，只不过一想到孙权随时都有被暗袭的可能性，周瑜的失眠就更严重了。那日孙策被偷袭受伤性命垂危，周瑜便认清了一个事实。动荡不安的年代，儿女私情与国家大事、生命的尽头、数不清的危险......种种的一切，在那模糊的未来都是一个未知数。没有人能够预料以后的日子会如何，所以把握现在才是智者之举。

对周瑜而言，恋人之间没什么好隐瞒的，但那些他认为是无关紧要的事情除外。可现在，周瑜的心底隐藏了很多秘密。周瑜知道自己不能够告诉孙权，有些事无论如何都不能告知孙权。就好像孙策的事一样，虽然孙策现在是安全的，但是孙策的行踪终究需要被保密。要骗敌人，就得先骗过自己人。这是孙总校长从小就灌输给孙家小孩和周瑜的道理。深思熟虑之后，周瑜终于下定了决心。果然还是不能把信的事告诉孙权啊！

周瑜把信的内容重新仔细阅读好几遍，不放过任何的蛛丝马迹，接着点燃了一根火柴，把信烧成灰烬。看着垃圾桶里的火光慢慢熄灭，还有焦黑纸屑的残渣，周瑜牵起了一抹苦笑。出于私心，周瑜不得不承认他开始偏袒孙权了。周瑜聪明的脑袋让他想到了几百种和信有关的线索和可能性，可是周瑜的心底一直有一股声音，叫他一定要相信着孙权。

信的内容属实与否、幕后主使者是何人、背后的阴谋和真正原因......

周瑜现在毫无头绪，只能走一步算一步了。事情既然还没有发生，他也不想妄下定论。只有真正保持理智和不先入为主的人才能真正看清整件事的来龙去脉，之后才有办法揭开谜团。所以周瑜习惯保持绝对的冷静，让自己有足够清晰的判断力，这才是取胜的关键、更不愧于江东智囊团团长的称号！

——————————————————

既然答应了周瑜，孙权也不再过度保护周瑜。周瑜的伤势已经完完全全恢复，校内校外的公务重任又重新压在周瑜肩上。虽然不用再花时间照顾周瑜，但是经过那段日子的相处，孙权似乎已经习惯了空出晚上的时间留给周瑜。每到黄昏时分，孙权一定会准时出现在周瑜的家。可是唯一不同的就是，周瑜并不会像上次一样，一到这段时间就会等着孙权的到来。责任心重的周瑜一向都把工作摆在第一位，永远都只会为江东的将来作打算，忙碌的他不时把工作带回家做、依旧像往常一样为了公务而到处奔波。只是孙权不知道，周瑜之所以比往日更努力、更忙碌，都是为了找出那日潜进周瑜家中送信的那个人。

这一天，孙权又来到周瑜的家。空无一人的大宅，让孙权不禁感到有一丝孤独感。孙权走进周瑜的书房，有些无聊的翻阅一本本的书籍。忽地，一抹黑影毫无预兆的出现在孙权背后，专注的孙权并未察觉黑衣人的存在。

陈武眼神锐利，隐藏在衣袖中的刀子散发着危险的气息。就在她走近孙权的背后准备下手时，说时迟、那时快，孙权像是感应到一般猛然转过身来。陈武心下一惊，马上把刀子利落地收回衣袖里。孙权愕然地看着陈武，原本凝聚的内力立即散开来。

“陈武？！妳怎么在这里？”孙权暗自庆幸。要是再迟一步，只怕他会收不住手使出烬烺焰。失去听力后，孙权也觉醒了另一种能力，那就是直觉和第六感。

“二少爷。”陈武恢复镇定，随即找了一个借口，分散孙权的注意力。“江东各区近日盛传，据闻二少爷即将被任命为新任校长，并且将在近日内完成册封典礼。大少爷音讯全无，大伙儿对于二少爷上位的这件事颇有微言，有者更认为一切都是二少爷的计谋。这种未被证实的流言蜚语，恐会影响二少爷在孙总校长心目中的形象和地位。”

孙权闻言，只是微微地叹了口气，眼神黯淡无光。孙权还未着手准备册封大典的事宜，而他即将上任为新校长的消息也还未正式对外公布。因为他觉得无论如何这可能是条不归路，所以希望能亲口和周瑜说声后，再专心处理册封典礼的事情。无奈一直找不到一个好时机跟周瑜说明，现在又见陈武转述外头流传的消息，心底难免失落。目前为止知道他要上任的人只有两个，一个就是他－孙仲谋，另一个就是对他有养育之恩的父亲－孙坚。看来父亲是铁了决心处理此事，竟然自作主张先放出消息，无非是想趁势引出潜藏在江东的奸细。

孙权的反应是默认。陈武惊讶地问道：“二少爷，难道外面流传的消息都是真的？！”

陈武的心底升起莫名的兴奋感，看来外头流传的流言是真的，那她刺杀孙权的机会又提高了！册封大典可是千载难逢的机会，要是行刺的任务顺利在当日完成，整个江东一定会陷入混乱，到时司马家就能坐收渔翁之利了！

孙权不想否认，也没有必要否认。让他就任新校长一职，这原本就是为了引出幕后奸细的诱饵罢了。既然如此，也不用再犹豫不决，直截了当把这个任务完成就好。不过一想到周瑜，孙权的心不自觉地左右摇摆，心底的不踏实感让孙权烦恼不已。

“恭贺二少爷即将成为新任校长，势必能提高江东的声势和威望！”

“这没什么好祝贺的。陈武，我命你为此次册封大典的主要负责人，尽量在近日内完成。这次的册封大典，父亲极为重视，所以我绝对不允许任何差错！”孙权深思了一会儿，接着说道：“一切事宜尽量从简，能免则免。”就算孙权愿意接下这吃力不讨好的工作，并不代表他愿意妥协进行这种无聊之极的公式化程序。

陈武拱了拱手，嘴角牵起邪恶的微笑。“是的，二少爷。我一定会尽全力办好册封大典！”

孙权点头示意，朝陈武摆了摆手。“不要再过来这里，若以后有事找我，就回去我的办公室谈。没其它事的话，妳就先离开吧！”

陈武是孙权的秘密影子护卫，这件事极少数人知道。至于周瑜，他也是被瞒在鼓里的其中一人。孙权的武功之高，人人皆知，在战场上也少有对手。现在却无缘无故在身旁安置了一个影子护卫，以周瑜的聪明才智一定会察觉其中的端倪，所以孙权不愿意让周瑜知道陈武这号人物的存在。孙权对自己的残疾守口如瓶，以前他不会说，现在更不可能说，至于以后也一定不会告知任何人。

见陈武离开后，孙权略显疲惫地转过身，倒坐在舒适的沙发。照陈武的说法，江东各区已经在盛传孙权即将上位的消息了。那周瑜应该也知道了吧！他会有什么反应呢？也会像陈武那样祝贺自己吗？若告诉他实情，又会有什么后果？周瑜会阻止自己出席册封大典吗？抑或者，周瑜会以大局为重，毕竟找出幕后奸细才是当务之急。

孙权轻闭双眼，黑暗的空间里没有一丝声响，孙权迷迷糊糊地睡入梦乡。

——————————————————

周瑜单手轻轻按摩酸痛的肩膀肌肉，另一只手拿着一叠厚重的文件，倦怠的神情看起来疲惫不堪。今天的工作依旧忙碌，让周瑜奔波劳顿的“秘密信件”幕后主谋依然没有任何头绪，这让周瑜头疼不已。不仅如此，周瑜今日的收获还不少。其中还包括了一个刚被证实的消息，那就是孙权即将就任新校长一职。

周瑜仔细揣测后，猜想这应该是孙坚想出来的计策，为的就是要引蛇出洞，让隐藏在暗处的谋划者和奸细自投罗网。思及此，周瑜不禁为孙权感到担忧。周瑜一向来都很尊敬孙坚，就像是亲生父亲一样的关爱和敬畏。可是无论周瑜怎样想破头，也无法得出一个结论。为何孙总校长能这样对待自己的亲生儿子？换了另一个角度思考，孙总校长的心底一定也不好受吧！但是为了成就大业，必要的牺牲是必须的。

真的是必须的吗？就算得到预料中的结果，达到自己的目的。这种牺牲法，接下来的日子真能安安稳稳的过？真的就踏实吗？用自己儿子的安危来换取揪出幕后奸细的机会。周瑜前思后想，也的确找不到更适合的方法来取代这种危险的诱敌方式，难怪孙总校长无计可施下会采用这种冒险又得不偿失的做法。

回到住处时，天色已暗。周瑜心中有一丝期盼，不知道孙权今天是否有过来这里。但是就算孙权来了又如何？都已经这么晚了，他一定也离开了吧！周瑜反反复复的思考那些烦人又无聊的问题，脚步不知觉加快。

空荡的客厅，那寂静得仿佛一根针掉落在地也能听得一清二楚的大宅。周瑜微微叹气，不禁苦笑。什么时候开始，他变得婆婆妈妈了？老是喜欢思考复杂又没营养的问题。孙权那家伙有没有过来，这很重要吗？为何孙权一定要过来呢？

周瑜看向楼梯口，心底重燃希望。他，也许是在楼上吧！

到了楼上，周瑜终于按耐不住，扯开嗓子喊道：“二少爷，你在这儿吗？”

回应周瑜的是一屋子的静默。周瑜不放弃地又开口道：“二少爷，你在这儿吗？”

这次，周瑜的失望显而易见。深吸了一口气后吐出，周瑜拖着缓慢的步伐走向最尾的房间，那是他的书房。很戏剧化的桥段，当他打开门后，印入眼帘的是孙权躺卧在沙发上的睡颜。周瑜无神的双眼顿时闪闪发亮重现活力。忘了一眼半开着的窗户，窗外的深蓝色夜空在星星的衬托下闪耀着动人的光芒。顿了顿，周瑜的视线又定格在孙权的睡颜，嘴角不知觉泛着微笑。

这家伙，该不会从傍晚就一直等我等到现在吧？！

孙权的身形高大，躺在长型沙发上一定很不舒服。周瑜原本想叫醒孙权，但是看他疲惫的模样，便不忍心吵醒他。周瑜轻手轻脚的把手上的文件放到书桌上，接着小心翼翼地脱下自己外套披在孙权的身上盖好，深怕一个不小心惊醒睡梦中的孙权。孙权没有察觉到，睡得正香。无意识的调整了睡姿，孙权一脸满足地继续他的美梦。周瑜见孙权的眉宇不似刚才那么紧绷，心下也满意地笑了。难得的机会，周瑜怎么可能放过。只见周瑜半蹲在沙发旁，打量着孙权的睡颜。睡觉时的孙权，神情不像清醒时那么霸气，反而有点孩子气。

这个才是最真实的孙权吧！周瑜心想。

不需要任何防备，没有武装的外衣；此时的孙权只不过是一个少年，仅此而已。

不错，普通的少年。可是贵为孙家的二少爷，怎么可以这么没有警觉性呢？周瑜不自觉眉头紧皱。孙权，他可不是普通人，自然也没有放松的权利。不管在什么时刻，孙权都必须保持警惕，不能轻信身旁的任何一个人。在这战乱时刻，作为领导者就必须有这样子的觉悟。因为他的命并不属于他自己一个人，而是属于天下的！

“二少爷。”周瑜神色凝重，轻唤了一声。下定决心，周瑜决定给孙权上一堂课，教育下孙权该怎么好好的保护自己。身为孙家二少爷，他总不能一点警觉性都没有。要是现在来的人不是他而是外人、甚至是来取他性命的刺杀者，那要行刺孙权简直是易如反掌。想到这个可能性，周瑜不禁提心吊当的担忧起来，孙权这家伙是嫌命长啊？！

孙权没有任何回应，周瑜只好提高声量，心底不由得产生一股怒气。“二少爷，醒醒啊！”

就算是熟睡也不能到这种地步吧，叫都叫不醒。要是他真的是刺杀者，孙权的命早就不翼而飞了。周瑜郁闷地跟自己生闷气。“你难道就这么不把自己的命看在眼里，要是有个什么三长两短，那我要怎么办啊？！”话一出口，周瑜有些困惑地问回自己。哼，他没命关我什么事啊？

“二少爷！”周瑜再也忍受不住，怒吼了一声。

很好，孙权倒是一点反应都没有。“二少爷。”

“二少爷......”周瑜越叫越无力，越叫越无奈，越叫越心疼。看样子孙权是真的累了，周瑜突然不忍心吵醒他了。无奈地叹口气，周瑜站起身准备走向书桌继续翻阅公文时，却被身后有力的臂力拉向后方。待周瑜回过神后，他就已经倒在了孙权的怀里。两个身形不算矮小的大男人，一上一下躺卧在长型沙发，画面看起来有种暧昧甜蜜的气场围绕。

其实早在周瑜帮孙权盖上外套的时候，孙权就清醒了。失去听力后，孙权便特地暗自加强训练，增强自己的警觉性。刚才装睡，只是为了看看周瑜会有什么反应和表情。虽然听不见周瑜说话的语气，但是看周瑜那生动的表情七情上脸，孙权的心不禁乐得开怀。

“二少爷，原来你一直醒着啊！”周瑜沉着一张脸，语气冷淡。周瑜总觉得自己的面子有些挂不住，刚才一定是被孙权这家伙看笑话了。

“刚才你帮我盖外套时，我就醒来了。”孙权不否认，直认不讳。

听到孙权的话，周瑜的气就不打一处来。“那你干嘛不起来？这是我家耶，一点也没有把我放在眼里。”

“那当然。”孙权淡淡地回答，嘴角勾起玩味儿的微笑。

“什么？！二少爷，你......”周瑜的话还没有说完，孙权修长的右手食指就抵在周瑜的嘴唇，阻止他说下去。周瑜气愤地别过脸，愤然地想挣脱起身。孙权不急不徐地加重力道，环抱周瑜腰际的双手钳制住周瑜的行动。周瑜的力气没有孙权的大，只好乖乖就范。

“瑾。”孙权温柔地唤了声，接着松开左手轻轻地摸着周瑜的脸颊，让周瑜正视自己。

“干什么？”

“我没有把你放在眼里，但是我把你放进我心里。”孙权看着周瑜，深情款款的说道：“你会一直在我心里，永远都不会离开。”

周瑜愣愣地近距离盯着孙权，心底那最柔软的部分流淌着一股暖流。“二少爷，公瑾最近发现你越来越会说情话了。”

“我，孙仲谋，从不说情话。我对你说的，都是我内心的真实想法。”孙权说完，不等周瑜反应，径自附上那性感的薄唇。周瑜没有反抗，反而主动起来。两人吻得不可开交，天昏地暗，书房内只剩下环绕不去的暧昧和甜蜜的气氛。

过了许久，两人才气喘吁吁地分开湿润的嘴唇。

“瑾，你变主动了。”孙权笑得不怀好意。

“二少爷，你的吻技不怎么样。”周瑜不甘示弱的出言损孙权。

孙权笑而不答，有种被挑战的滋味，下一秒他又吻上周瑜的唇，延续方才深情的那一吻。结束长久的热吻，周瑜站起身，整理自己有些凌乱的衣服。

“二少爷，时候不早了，我看你还是先回去好了。”

“瑾，你赶我走啊？”孙权一副可怜兮兮的模样，就像是刚被人抛弃的表情。

“我又没说要赶你走。”

“那就行了。”孙权满意地躺回沙发，耍赖地赖着不走。

“可是......”周瑜想不出理由反驳。

“没有可是。今晚我就在这儿留宿了！”

周瑜无奈叹气，总觉得遇上孙权，他叹气的次数越来越多，都快数不清了。周瑜并不排斥孙权的存在，反而已经习惯了孙权的存在。周瑜不打算赶孙权走，因为他也想见到他，可是总觉得孙权呆在这里会有些不妥。毕竟他们俩的关系，要是被其他人发现，也不知道会引起什么轩然大波。

理智与感情交战，理智肯定是落败的那一方。见孙权并没有离开的意思，周瑜也不想再作无谓的反对了。周瑜了解孙权的个性，再争论下去也不会有什么结果，既然如此何必浪费唇舌呢？

“二少爷。”

“今晚就让我留下吧！”孙权看着周瑜，眼里闪烁着异样的光彩。‘瑾，册封大典的日子，也许就是我生命的结束。至少现在，让我有多点时间和你独处。让我再看看你。’

“我又没说不让你留下来。”周瑜看不懂刚才孙权那哀伤的神情，但是他感觉到孙权只是想呆在自己身旁罢了。

“那你叫我做什么？”孙权的脑袋当机中。

“我说，二少爷，你肚子不饿啊？一起出去吃东西吧！”周瑜把右手伸向孙权。

孙权怔怔地看着周瑜，过了半响才回过神来。一把握住周瑜伸过来的手，孙权借力站起身，嘴角洋溢着幸福的微笑。

——————————————————

[狗血崩坏小剧场]

“想吃什么？”周瑜随口问道。

“什么都行，只要不是你下厨就好。”孙权得意的笑容，看起来十分欠扁。

“我煮的菜有那么难吃吗？”周瑜知道自己的厨艺不怎么好，但终究受到了不小打击。

“只要是你煮的，我都喜欢。不管再难吃，我也喜欢。”孙权给于保证（深情款款）

“既然如此，我们就不出去吃啦！冰柜里还有一些菜，你等等哦，我去准备晚餐！”周瑜转身离去（气势高昂）

“那个......瑾啊，不用那么麻烦啦。我们还是出去吃好了！”孙权奔上前（极力劝阻中）

周公瑾愣在一旁，大受打击。“原来你刚才都是再安慰我。你骗我......”

“不是...我...那个...这个...别伤心啊～别伤心～”

“５５５～～～”

“你煮的菜其实也不会很难吃啦～真的，不骗你。”（孙权竭力安慰中）

瑜：“真的？”

权：“真的，我发誓。”真的很难吃......

“那好！我就去准备晚餐噢～你等等，马上就有得吃了～”（某瑜兴奋中）

不会吧？！（某权晴天霹雳）


	12. 12 权瑜恋曝光

宁静的夜晚，月光温柔似水。天上星辰耀眼夺目，点点繁星闪闪动人。孙权和周瑜坐在湖边的大树下彻夜谈心，两人有说有笑，气氛融洽。孙权盯着周瑜的脸庞，无限温柔的眼神含着笑意。此番美景，有爱人做伴谈情说爱，孙权的心情自然欢畅。

周瑜抬头遥望星空，嘴角微微上扬。“今天的天气真好。这样的星空，好美。”

“嗯。”孙权轻应了声，接着柔声说道：“如果你喜欢，我天天都陪你来这儿望星赏月。”

这话刚说出口，孙权的眼神却黯了几分。还会有以后吗？

册封大典的日子渐渐逼近，这也意味孙权的生命处境越来越危险。

“二少爷，你说的话，我先记着了。日后若我邀你来这，你绝不能反悔。”周瑜心情雀跃。他喜欢此刻这种安宁的时刻，更喜欢和孙权在一起的时光。此刻的宁静，没有任何人打扰，只有他和孙权二人。

孙权微微点头。犹豫了一会儿，缓缓开口道：“瑾，如果有一天我离开了你，再也回不来。你会怎样？”

周瑜闻言顿了顿，接着笑言道：“二少爷，你怎么了？干嘛说这么奇怪的话？”

看着周瑜的笑容，孙权的心却着急起来。“瑾，我是说认真的。如果有一天，我......”

不等孙权说完，周瑜便打断了他的话。“不会的，你不会离开我的。你别乱说，要是你再这样乱说话，我会生气的。”周瑜的眼睛闪过一丝怒意，嘴角的笑容消失不见。

“我...唉......”孙权原本还想多说些什么，但是看到周瑜不悦的神情，到嘴边的话又全都吞回肚子里去了。无奈的叹了口气，孙权连忙跟周瑜赔不是。“好，我不说就是了。好嘛～你别生气了啦!”孙权一脸讨好的把周瑜轻轻拥入怀里，轻声细语的说着呵哄的话语。周瑜被孙权逗得眉开眼笑，却又硬是板着脸孔佯装生气。

“这次就算了，以后不许你再这么说。”周瑜倚靠在孙权宽阔的胸膛，微微仰头看着孙权的眼睛。孙权刚才认真的神情，丝毫不像是在开玩笑。难道二少爷是在试探些什么吗？

孙权和周瑜各怀心事，两人都沉默不语。过了半响，周瑜这才开口问道：“二少爷，你是不是有什么心事？能否说给公瑾听听，让我为你分担解忧。”

孙权赶紧否认。“我才没有什么心事呢！只是随口问问罢了，想知道我在你心目中到底占了多少分量。”

“二少爷在我心中的位子，无人能及。”周瑜与孙权的手交叠在一起，熟悉的体温带给彼此莫名的安全感。

孙权浅笑回应，神情郁郁。之后又低声说道：“瑾，我想知道刚才那问题的答案。告诉我，好吗？”

周瑜猛然坐直身子，转过身与孙权对视。“二少爷，不要胡思乱想。你不会离开我的，我也不会离开你。若少了你，我的人生就没有意义了。”周瑜发现自己越来越依赖孙权，他已经习惯了孙权的存在。他无法想象，要是哪天孙权离开了他，他的生活将会是如何。

“就算哪天我离开了你，你也一定要好好活下去。”孙权勉强牵起虚弱的笑，强而有力的双臂紧紧地环抱着周瑜。

周瑜被孙权突如其来的举动和话语搞得不知所措，他不明白此刻的孙权为何那么奇怪，尽说些让人担心的话。

“二少爷，你今天是怎么了？不要吓我，是不是发生什么事了？告诉我啊！”周瑜挣脱出孙权的怀抱，忧心忡忡地追问。

孙权不回话，只是一味的沉默着。孙权的沉默，让周瑜的心升起不好的预感。忽地，匿名信件和孙坚任命孙权上任新校长的消息画面，快速地闪过脑海。二少爷他会有危险！

此时，周瑜的心底只有一个念头。既然如此，就这么决定好了！

“册封大典，我陪你出席。”周瑜的语气坚定。“我不会让你出事的，一定不会有事的！”若真的出事，就算是死路一条，我也愿与你生死与共。

“瑾？！你怎么知道这事？”孙权愣愣地看着周瑜，惊讶地瞪大双眼。

“二少爷，谁叫我是无可救药的聪明呢！”周瑜不忘称赞自己。

“呵呵~是啊，什么事都瞒不过你。”孙权的心矛盾不已，不知道是该开心还是担忧。有周瑜相伴，孙权就算是死，也死而无憾。但是此行凶险无比，孙权又怎么忍心连累周瑜？对孙权而言，周瑜的性命安危才是最为重要的。

“册封大典的事，你交给谁办了？不如让我来策划准备吧！”周瑜左思右想，总觉得不妥当。册封大典主要的目的就是为了引蛇出洞，可要是万一处理不好，孙权的生命将岌岌可危。周瑜决不允许孙权的生命受到一丝威胁。

“不必麻烦。册封大典的准备工作，我已经另外安排人处理了。”孙权伸出右手，轻轻拨开周瑜额前的刘海。

“你交给谁了？那人，可靠吗？”周瑜坐立难安，眉头紧锁。“二少爷，既然奸细有本事藏身在仲王部队里头，那就代表手下的忠诚度有待考量。在这非常时期，你万万不可大意，千万谨记别轻易相信身边人。”

陈武的存在是一个秘密，孙权的致命弱点也只有陈武知晓。陈武是最了解孙权死穴的人，也因为这样，陈武才是最适合胜任册封大典的负责人一职。若交由其他人处理，恐怕会因此泄露出孙权失聪的秘密。

“她的武功虽然不好，但尚可算是值得信赖的人。”孙权不想被周瑜发现自身的残疾，所以丝毫没有提及陈武这号人物。“瑾，你就别担心了。我，应该不会有事的。但，倘若我此行有去无回，你也一定要坚强的生活下去。”

周瑜抓着孙权流连在他眉宇之间的手，轻轻地在自己脸颊来回徘徊，默默地感受孙权温热的体温。周瑜的眼睛里闪烁着坚毅的光芒，缓缓开口道：“我不会让你一个人孤军奋战的。让我陪着你，我们一起面对。”

周瑜的话语好似有神奇的力量，软化了孙权狂傲又倔强的心。此刻，孙权不得不承认，周瑜还真是个情场高手。至少，现在的孙权已经被周瑜感动得一塌糊涂。只见孙权张开双臂把周瑜拥入怀中，紧紧地抱在一块儿，不让周瑜有机会挣脱逃开。

“谢谢你。瑾，谢谢你。”除了谢谢，孙权再也想不到更好的感谢词。

孙权感谢周瑜的体谅，更感谢周瑜对他的支持和陪伴。周瑜是孙权源源不绝的动力来源，也是支撑着孙权活下去的最好理由。周瑜倚靠着孙权的胸膛，细细聆听孙权的心跳声。孙权轻轻把下巴抵在周瑜的头上，双臂的力道渐渐加重，直到他把周瑜抱得又牢又紧。孙权闭上眼，靠着敏锐的触感，感受怀中人的无声支持和爱意。

——————————————————

清新的空气，徐徐的微风围绕身边，早晨暖暖的阳光透过窗口照耀在床上懒洋洋的人身上。一个男人裸着上身侧躺在舒适的双人床上。过了片刻，男人悠悠转醒，习惯性的伸手摸向身侧，却扑了个空。睡意迷蒙的双眼眨了眨，男人喃喃自语。

奇怪，瑾跑去哪了？

孙权郁闷地翻过身，盯着空空如也的另半边床位，这一刻总算清醒过来。孙权站起身子，做了些简单的舒展动作，接着缓缓地走出房门。

楼下的客厅，周瑜和强辩团的成员围坐在一块儿商讨公事。大伙儿平时虽然爱玩闹，但办起公事，大家都变得认真严肃。强辩团成员一向来合作无间，快速而有效的办事效率和功绩也是大家有目共睹的。

周瑜翻阅手中的公文后，便开口吩咐道：“甘宁，阿蒙。那这事就这么决定了，交由你们去办。有任何进展，再向我禀报。”

“嗯！”甘宁笑着点头回应。

“放心吧，大佬。交给我们，一定没问题的！”吕蒙一脸自信的给于保证。

周瑜和太史慈闻言相互看了一眼，之后暗笑不语。甘宁则无奈摇头叹气道：“阿蒙，你可别随便夸下海口。要是副会长交待的事情办不好，到时你一定又没脸见人了。”

吕蒙听了甘宁的吐嘈，满心的不服气。“呸、呸、呸......你别乱说好不好。才不会咧！大佬，你就放心交给我吧！一定不会让你失望的！”

“唉...又来了。”甘宁一副事不关己的模样。

“喂，你干嘛对我那么没信心啊？”吕蒙撇撇嘴。“只是监视东汉那群人的一举一动嘛，这么简单的差事，我一个人就足够了！”

甘宁无可奈何的说道：“这话可是你说的啊，可别到时候有出乱子了。”

“当然不会啊！这次，我一定会好好的盯着东汉那群人。让他们再也变不出什么把戏！”吕蒙手握成拳状，气势高昂。

“好了，好了。阿蒙，别闹了。监视他们表面上虽然简单，但其实也有一定的难度。曹操本来就是一大隐忧，现在加上诸葛亮那个军师，东汉可以说是如虎添翼。我们不得不小心防备，你们进行监视工作也要谨慎些，不得让他们发现。”周瑜简单的分析了目前的局势，接着又不放心地提醒道：“甘宁，阿蒙。你们要小心点，不可轻敌。”

“是！”甘宁和吕蒙拱手、点头回应。

“瑾，东汉那里的事，算是解决了一半。不过江东境内，还有些要事没处理噢。”太史慈笑吟吟地对着周瑜说道。不过听太史慈的语气，倒像是话中有话。

甘宁和吕蒙面面相觑，一脸好奇地看着太史慈和周瑜。

“大佬，是什么事啊？”

“江东境内？该不会是近日那闹得满城风雨的传闻吧！”

“正是！”太史慈朝甘宁点点头，犹如弯月的眼睛里闪着异样的光芒。太史慈心思细密，他的聪明才智绝不比周瑜逊色。“与其说是传闻，倒不如说是还未被证实的事实。”

“太史，你的意思是...那传闻是真的？”甘宁难掩惊讶地惊叹道。

太史慈笑着点头不语，那像是能看透人心的眸子却盯着身旁的周瑜瞧。

“嗯，没错。二少爷确实会在近日内成为新任校长。”周瑜的语调平静，不过眉宇间却不禁流露出担忧的神情。但是一想到孙权熟睡的模样，周瑜的嘴角挂着浅得不能再浅的笑意。

二少爷现在还在楼上，不知道他醒来了没有。昨晚周瑜和孙权在湖边侧夜长谈后，便一起回到这里。因为周瑜拗不过孙权，所以只好让孙权在这儿留宿过夜。今日一大清早，周瑜被太史慈打来的ｓｉｍａｎ吵醒。周瑜走向窗户边俯视楼下，就看到强辩团全员到齐，不请自来的聚集在周家大宅的大门前。周瑜看床上的孙权睡得很沉，便不忍心吵醒他。

“这么说，以后二少爷就是新校长了！哈哈～那以后要叫他作二少爷，还是要叫他孙校长啊？”吕蒙一脸兴奋地烦恼着要怎样称呼孙权。

太史慈摇摇头，不理会少根筋的吕蒙。“瑾，二少爷这事，另有隐情吧！”

周瑜抬头，对上太史慈的视线。两人虽然不再说话，但一切尽在不言中。在旁的甘宁看着两人古怪的表情，一切也了然于心。看来江东势必也将掀起一场暴风雨。

“你们几个在干嘛啦？”吕蒙忍不住埋怨道：“为什么都不理我？快点帮我想想，以后我们见到二少爷是要称他为‘二少爷’好，还是要改称他为‘孙校长’呢？”

周瑜和太史慈视线交对，一句话也没说。甘宁在旁沉默不语的呆着，丝毫也不想去理吕蒙的烦恼。吕蒙气极，正想要开口叫骂时，却对上孙权冰冷的视线。

“啊～！二...二少爷！”吕蒙惊叫道，似乎受了不小的惊吓。

听到吕蒙的叫喊声，甘宁按耐不住地吼骂道：“阿蒙，你乱喊什么啊？二少爷怎么可能会在这里呀！”

“真的是二少爷啊！你们看！”吕蒙无辜地反驳道，然后伸手指向楼梯的方向。众人不约而同地朝吕蒙的视线望过去，接着大伙儿都很有默契的一起石化。站在楼梯中央的孙权仅穿着一条黑色长裤，裸着上半身露出结实的身材。

二少爷？！甘宁吞了吞口水，愣愣地盯着孙权。

他怎么会出现在这里？！难道...？

太史慈愣了半响，回过神来后便下意识的看向身旁的周瑜。低头沉思了一会儿，太史慈露出高深莫测的邪恶笑容，冲着周瑜笑得暧昧不清。

完了......周瑜石化中。二少爷呀，二少爷，你可真会挑时间睡醒。周瑜强烈地感受到太史慈不怀好意的灼热目光，心跳不自觉加速。之后只能尴尬地瞪着孙权，那双眼都快冒出火来了。

孙权轻咬着下唇，挑高好看的眉毛怔怔地望着石化般的众人。孙权没有听力，刚才睡醒后只知道在楼上乱逛，想找到周瑜。可是当他一个人影都找不到后，就只好先去梳洗一番。他这才刚刚走下楼梯，没想到就会看到这么一个场面。要是他听得到，一定早察觉强辩团的成员都在楼下，那他怎么可能会那么笨走下楼啊！

以目前这种情况来说，解释是最笨的撇清方法。因为解释只会让事情越变越复杂，说多错多，解释等于狡辩。换句话说，现在解释的话，就代表向别人承认他和周瑜之间的事情。所以，该怎么做好呢...？

孙权假意的咳嗽几声，总算成功的把众人都飘的老远的原神拉回来。

“二少爷，早。”回过神来，太史慈、甘宁和吕蒙一起拱手，跟孙权打招呼。

“咳咳...你们...都在啊！早、早。”孙权尽可能让自己表现得镇定和自然些。

“那个...嗯，二少爷。你的衣服已经干了，就放在客房里。”周瑜快速地转动脑袋，终于想到了一千零一种合理的解释这种情况的借口。而周瑜仅用了半秒的时间下了决心，决定用这个借口来应付众人的疑问。

“衣服？什么衣服？！”孙权纳闷地盯着周瑜，不知道他现在演的是哪出戏。

周瑜使劲儿的跟孙权交换眼神，打ｐａｓｓ。“二少爷，刚才我不小心弄脏你的衣服。你怎么会不记得了啊？”

“副会长，二少爷他怎么会出现在你这里啊？”甘宁摸不着头脑的问。

“对呀。大佬，一大清早的，二少爷为什么会在这里？”吕蒙好奇地看着周瑜，等待着周瑜的解释。

太史慈默不作声，但是玩味的笑容，就像是在等着看好戏一般。

“二少爷，公瑾为刚才的失态道歉。你就大人有大量，别为难公瑾了。”

“......” 众人望向周瑜，心中满是疑问。

“刚才二少爷来我这儿商讨公事，我不小心打翻了咖啡，倒在二少爷身上。恐怕二少爷的气还未消，才会乘机作弄公瑾。”周瑜说得很溜，丝毫没有任何不妥之处。众人这才了解其中的故事。

“原来是这样啊～”吕蒙恍然大悟。甘宁则沉默不语，半信半疑地盯着周瑜。

“噢，原来是咖啡呀！”太史慈的脸上尽是掩饰不住的笑意。

“不然你以为呢？”周瑜恶狠狠地瞪着太史慈。真是天大的失策！有太史慈在场，这戏还怎么演得下去。

“我以为，二少爷和咱们的副会长私交甚好。偶尔来这儿小住几天也不为过。”太史慈故意加重‘私交’两字的语气，摆明故意找茬。

孙权闻言尴尬不已，但是不知为什么心里甜滋滋的。看太史慈的表现，根本就是已经看穿他们俩的关系。

“太史，你真会开玩笑。哈哈......”周瑜的笑容僵在脸上，然后慢慢地走向太史慈，在太史慈的耳边小声的嘀咕了几句。“你敢拆我的台的话，我就让你好看。”

“瑾，安啦！你这腹黑性格，我还会不了解吗？”太史慈嘴上的笑意加深。

“最好是。”周瑜给了太史慈一记警告意味浓厚的眼神。

孙权眼睁睁的看着太史慈和周瑜交头接耳，心里头不是滋味。加上失聪，从这个角度望去，孙权根本看不到太史慈和周瑜在谈些什么。现在又看到了太史慈邪邪的微笑，终于，孙权再也按耐不住自己的脾气。

“跟你们说过多少次了，不要在我面前咬耳朵！！”

周瑜心中委屈，满腹怨恨。好啊，竟敢吼我！也不想想我现在是在为谁收拾烂摊子。一睡醒就给我惹了大麻烦，这不打紧，现在还敢大声吼我？！

孙权一声怒吼，让众人毫无预警的吓了一大跳。大伙儿都安静下来。平静了一会儿，太史慈率先打破沉默。“二少爷，我们还有公务要事在身，就此告辞。”太史慈笑吟吟的说，丝毫没有被孙权的怒意影响自己愉悦的心情。

“二少爷，大佬。我看，我也先走了。”吕蒙一向都惧怕孙权，现在无缘无故看到孙权发飚，他还是赶紧溜之大吉的好！

“那个...二少爷，副会长。甘宁也先行告退。”甘宁恭敬地朝孙权供了拱手，然后与周瑜交换了一个眼神，便拉着吕蒙步出大门。

“瑾，你和二少爷慢慢聊噢～我们这几个闪光灯，就不打扰了。”太史慈离去前不忘出言作弄周瑜。

“你快走吧你！最好别在外头乱说话！”周瑜不领情的赶紧送客。

待其他闲杂人等都离开后，周瑜和孙权相视对望片刻，谁也没有开口。周瑜无奈地叹了口气，缓缓地走上楼梯。在周瑜经过孙权身边时，孙权很自然的把手搭在周瑜的肩上。

“瑾，刚才你和太史慈那家伙说什么了？他干嘛笑得那么奸啊？”

“二少爷，你的衣服既然干了，你就赶紧穿好衣服走人吧！公瑾这儿只是小地方，招待不周还请原谅。”周瑜的气难平，心里头还对孙权刚才怒吼自己的画面耿耿于怀。

“我......”孙权怔怔地看着周瑜，一时也不知道该怎么办。

“您还是请回吧！最好以后也少来这里，想留宿的话更是免谈！”周瑜气愤地把话说完，然后头也不回的径自上楼。

孙权呆呆的站在原地，过了半响才意识到自己无意间惹恼了周瑜，不禁感到懊恼不已。孙权连忙追上周瑜，下定决心势必使出浑身解数赢得周瑜的芳心。莫名其妙的一场闹剧，阴差阳错让权瑜恋小小的曝光。而太史慈很荣幸的成为唯一的知情者！

————————————————

孙权位于孙家的书房里，陈武恭敬地站在孙权面前，报告册封大典的准备事宜和进展。

“该来的，总是会来的。”孙权的眼睛抹上一层阴霾，阴郁的神情散发出冰冷的气息。

“二少爷，现在一切准备就绪。就等二少爷安排彩排的日子。”

“彩排？哼！给我取消吧，不需要！”孙权一听到彩排这两个字，心情更加恶劣。

“可是......”

“少拿这种琐碎的事情来烦我！”

“二少爷，请恕陈武直言。彩排也是其中一个重要的环节。这是为了确保册封典礼当天，一切都能顺利进行。彩排当天绝不会有其他闲杂人等在场，也不会花过多的时间的。”

一听到是为了能让册封大典当天不出现任何变数，孙权狂躁的心渐渐平复。只要能确保当天一切都顺利进行、只要能让那隐藏在孙家的奸细现身，进行一个彩排也无妨吧！

人都会有一死，这是生命中不变的定数。但是孙权知道，他并不想死。至少不是现在。他和周瑜才刚刚开始，他们约定好要继续在一起生活下去，不会再分开。就算眼前有死神挡路，孙权也想要用尽全力拼一拼。谁都阻止不了他和周瑜在一起，没有人阻止得了！

“彩排日子在哪一天都无所谓吗？”

陈武点头回应道：“是的。”

“下个礼拜。”

“嗯？”

“就放在下个礼拜，彩排的日子。不要让其他不相干的人出现在那里，彩排的一切事宜从简，越简单越好！”孙权不耐地下指令。

“是，二少爷！若无其他事情交代，陈武就先行告退了。”陈武供了拱手，然后转身离开。

陈武仿佛听到了自己那开始沸腾的血液在躁动。

二少爷，你放心好了。一切都在掌握之中。彩排那天，就是你的忌日！

————————————————

陈武的前脚才刚离开书房，吕蒙的后脚却踏进书房。吕蒙和陈武对望了一眼，陈武便带着邪恶的笑意转身离开。吕蒙停下脚步，愣愣地看着陈武的背影。“奇怪，这人是谁啊？怎么没有看过的。算了，不管了。反正我只是来把这些文件交给二少爷的。”吕蒙小声的喃喃自语，刚把头抬起来却又对上孙权那像是要杀人的眼神。

“啊啊～！二少爷呀，你怎么老是吓我？！”吕蒙胆怯的向后退了几步，跟孙权保持安全距离。

“你来做什么？瑾呢？”孙权一脸老大不爽的模样。

“我来...我是来......”吕蒙吞了吞口水，接着一口气说道：“大佬要我来把这文件交给你签名。他现在很忙，没空过来。”

“他在忙什么？”孙权困惑地问。

“还不是东汉那些人，三不五时的就去烦大佬。曹操更过分，还一直威胁大佬，说什么要是再阻止老师去教他们上课，就会开始采取行动对付江东。”吕蒙一说到东汉的人，气就不打一处来。

“哼！曹操？！他算什么东西。”孙权冷哼一声。得知曹操欺负自己心爱的人，孙权怎么可能冷静得了。只见孙权的眼睛闪过一道算计的光芒，又不知道想到了什么主意。

“阿蒙，你是不是还在负责监视东汉那群人？”

“是啊，二少爷。”

“想不想帮你大佬出一口恶气？”

“当然想啊！二少爷，你有什么好主意吗？”

孙权勾起嘴角，勾了勾右手食指，示意吕蒙把耳朵靠过去。孙权也不知道跟吕蒙说了些什么话，只见到吕蒙脸上的笑容渐渐扩大。看来，东汉和曹操势必又会陷入困境！


	13. 13 风云变色

蓝天白云，沙沙的风声一刻也静不下来。翠绿的草原上，一棵茁壮的大树，树旁停放着一辆重型机车。茂盛的枝叶、粗大的树干都显示出这颗树的树龄。树阴下，妙龄女子的美丽倩影。纯白色的上衣，宽松的设计，搭配简单的深色牛仔裤。女子的骨架原本就较小，此刻的这身装扮让她的身影看起来更加单薄，孤单的背影流露出淡淡的伤感和寂寞。让人不禁心生怜惜，有股冲动想要把女孩紧紧地拥入怀中，好好的疼惜她。

纤细的指尖缓缓滑过粗糙的树皮表面，深邃空洞的眼眸无声诉说着内心的渴望。女子的心中，无时无刻都挂念着一个男人，她心爱的男人。

阿策，约定的日子就快到了呢！你，一定会回来的。对吗？你答应过我，你不会失约的。

大乔小声地低喃，有些不确定的语气，但又有份坚定的信念和坚毅的决心。

大乔，江东的校花，江东境内无人不晓的奇女子。大乔有着世上女子都称羡的漂亮脸蛋，她清澈的双眸，好似天生就有勾人魂魄的魅力，让数不清的男子对她动心。天生丽质、沉鱼落雁、端庄贤淑......这些词汇用简直就是为她而设的。除了温柔恬静的一面，大乔也不乏刚毅的气质。大乔的兴趣广泛，棋琴书画样样精通的她，也有另类的兴趣－那就是玩重型机车。大乔喜欢那种飙车的刺激感，耳边呼啸而过的风声，风驰电掣的快感是她酷爱的时刻。

大乔的视线直直的盯着身旁的重型机车，眼眶泛着泪光，却又倔强的压抑着不让眼泪夺眶而出。不远处，看到这一幕的孙权缓缓向大乔走过来。

“大乔。”孙权轻唤了一声。

“权，你怎么会在这儿？”

孙权微微一笑，淡然的说：“想起我大哥了？”

“嗯。”大乔坦白的承认，眼神飘向遥远的苍穹，接着又缓缓开口说道：“时间快得好快，转眼间我们都长大了。这棵树也已经在这儿不知道过了第几个年头，唯一不变的就只有我们当年埋藏在这里的秘密。”

“是啊，约定的日子就快到了。”孙权和大乔相视一笑。

记忆回到了小时候。年幼时期的孙策、大乔和孙权曾在这里许下一个诺言，他们各自把自己的一个秘密写下并埋藏在大树旁的泥土里。而约定好一起挖出秘密的日子，就快到了。那年，是他们三人一起许下的心愿。可是现在，却唯独少了一人。孙策至今生死未卜，但是日子已久，大家很有默契的只字不提。期盼越大，失望越大。

“我相信，阿策他，一定会回来的。到时候，我们在一起来这儿把秘密给挖出来。我好期待噢，阿策他到底写了什么东西。当然，我也很想知道你写了什么。”大乔甜甜的一笑，没有刚才的忧郁，反而充满希望。

孙权看着大乔的脸庞，勉强牵起嘴角。“是啊，好期待噢！”其实孙权的心理很清楚，当年他们一起写下的愿望，大家都了然于心。孙策一定写了和大乔有关的愿望，而大乔的心愿也一定和孙策有关联。至于孙权写下的盼望，自然和周瑜有关。

“权，要是有阿策的消息，一定要第一时间通知我哦！”

“我会的。要是有大哥的消息，我一定马上告诉你。”

起风了，树上的几片枯黄的树叶飘落在地。大乔和孙权默默地站在那里，各怀心事。

过多几天后就是彩排的日子了，彩排之后，正式的册封大典也将来临。

瑾，我希望能和你永远在一起。就像我埋藏在这里的心愿一样，从来都没有改变过。

孙权看了手腕上的ｓｉｍａｎ一眼，信念一转，便开始拨号给周瑜。大乔在一旁看着，嘴角挂着浅笑。除了以周瑜为首－强辩团里的太史慈，孙权的青梅竹马－大乔，也是权瑜恋的知晓者之一。只是周瑜并不知道大乔已经知道这件事情，周瑜没问，孙权自然也不会提起。回想那时候孙权和周瑜刚在一起时，周瑜可是吃过大乔的醋，所以关于大乔的事，孙权总是小心翼翼处理，不愿在周瑜面前提起。

孙权不予理会，专心的等待周瑜接听通话。可是过了许久，ｓｉｍａｎ终究还未被人接听。孙权耐心地等待，一次又一次的重拨，但都是一样的结果。心理不免有些着急，此刻他很想见到周瑜，就算听一听他的声音也好。

“不要心急，可能周瑜现在正忙着吧！”大乔柔声安慰道。

孙权无奈叹气，心中有些埋怨。就快到册封大典了，到时候会发生什么事也没有人能够预测。为何周瑜总是为了公事不能拨出一些空余时间，留给自己呢？

“嗯，最近他好像特别忙碌的样子。”

“我看，周副会长几乎常年都是这样忙碌的吧！”大乔暗笑，周瑜那家伙什么时候空闲过？

孙权无言以对。

“两人在一起就要互相迁就体谅啊！被逼得太紧，会把人吓跑的。”大乔语重心长地劝说着，恋爱方面的事，她可是过来人。

“算了，我看我还是去找他好了。”孙权说完便转身离开。

大乔看着孙权渐行渐远的背影，欣慰的笑了。她并不知道册封大典的事情，也不知道背后的阴谋论。但是此刻在大乔的眼里看来，孙权只是个恋爱中的傻小子。大乔不得不承认，周瑜真的很行！竟然能够让一向冷静自持、霸道蛮横的孙权死心塌地的爱着他。一想到这儿，大乔也不免为自己的妹妹感到可惜。周瑜一表人才，才华横溢，当初她那个傻妹妹，为什么就不懂得珍惜呢？

——————————————————

荆州大楼。

“周瑜，你别在这里假惺惺了。我是不会收下你这瓶药的！”曹操的眼神毫无焦距，双眼无神、空洞。眼睛周围出现类似黑眼圈的东西，不过却又带着怪异的色彩，暗黑的紫色就像是中了毒一般。

“曹会长，吕蒙年幼无知，我相信这毒绝对不是他放的。但是这事也是因我们而起，这瓶药就当作赔礼，请您收下。”周瑜诚恳地递出手上的药瓶。

“你们江东人各个都坏心眼，要我们怎么相信你这瓶是真正的解药，而不是毒药？”诸葛亮一手摇着黑羽扇，一脸怀疑的质问周瑜。

“喂！我们家大佬才不会耍这种卑鄙小人的手段，你可别随便诬蔑我大佬！”吕蒙一时气急，语气也开始重了。“要是再乱说话，我可就不客气了！”吕蒙双手抱拳，摩拳擦掌的模样吓得诸葛亮赶紧往后退。

“阿蒙，住手！你还闹不够吗？”周瑜沉声喝阻吕蒙。吕蒙心知理亏，只能委屈的低头不语。

刚才周瑜去找甘宁他们时，意外得知吕蒙作弄曹操，还导致曹操双目失明。可是吕蒙却表示他只是单纯的恶作剧，并不知道是谁在板擦里动过手脚。被放了毒药的板擦砸到头，曹操当场失去视力。吕蒙见状连忙逃离现场，心底纳闷也很愧疚。在甘宁和周瑜的逼问下，终于全盘托出，坦诚了一切。周瑜一向来最忌恨的就是小人行为，在背后耍卑鄙手段的人最为可耻。当他知道是孙权使计让吕蒙去作弄曹操，生气之余便赶紧带吕蒙和甘宁前来道歉。

“怎么你们江东人老是喜欢动不动就喊打喊杀的啊？！”诸葛亮心理惧怕，却又硬是摆出强悍的表情，不愿示弱。

“我代阿蒙跟你们道歉。阿蒙还小，希望你们不会跟他计较。曹会长这次会中毒受伤，我也觉得很纳闷。”周瑜一时之间也想不出那毒药是谁放的。虽然指使阿蒙恶作剧的孙权嫌疑最大，但是这件事情漏洞百出，疑点重重，背后的恐怕还有一场不为人知的阴谋。

“周瑜，够了！你们别在那里假仁假义假慈悲！我们东汉人到底什么地方得罪你们，你们为何要这样苦苦相逼？难道无缘无故打了人家一巴掌后，再跟别人道歉，这种做法能被原谅吗？”小乔气愤难耐地瞪着强辩团的各位。

“没错，没错！放毒药的这种卑鄙手段，若不是你们做的，也一定是那个孙权做的！”诸葛亮附和道。

周瑜闻言，不由得一阵心疼。“诸葛先生，现在没凭没据。请您自重，不要随口诬蔑二少爷的威名。”

“周副会长，这件事是谁导致的，我不想知道、也不想去追究了。我曹操的眼睛就算永远无法治愈、就算眼前永远都是漆黑一片，我也绝对不会向你们妥协。我绝对不会接受你们的廉价施舍！”曹操斩钉截铁地表明立场。

“曹会长，你这又是何苦？”周瑜脸色铁青地看着冥顽不灵的曹操。

东汉的其他人和强辩团的各位都面露难色，不禁在心底哀叹曹操的固执。

见曹操不说话，周瑜心知再争论下去也只是白费口舌，便开口道：“这解药，我就放在这儿，要怎么处理随便你们。”

“周副会长，谢谢你的好意。不过，这药我是不会收下的！”曹操依旧摆出事不关己的模样。反观东汉的其他人倒开始着急起来了，只见张飞走上前来欲伸手取药。

“对啦，对啦！周瑜，你们还是快点回去吧！”张飞嘴里虽然这样说，但是接过周瑜手上的药瓶后，张飞还是无声地抱拳道谢。

周瑜会意地点点头。看来就算曹操不接受这赔礼，他的同伴依旧会想尽办法让曹操服下这解药。“望曹会长好好休养，我们就此告辞。”说完话，周瑜便率领强辩团潇洒离去。

——————————————

湖边的小亭子，强辩团的成员聚集一块儿。诡异的气氛，大伙儿都面色凝重。

“阿蒙，你老实告诉我。”周瑜沉着脸，质问吕蒙。“那毒药是不是你放的？”

“大佬，我有天大的胆子也不敢骗你啊！那毒药真的不是我放的！我真的只是放板擦，想跟那个曹操开个玩笑，谁知道他会中毒啊？！”吕蒙一脸委屈，水汪汪的大眼黑白分明。

“那是，二少爷放的...？”周瑜迟疑地问道。他在心里祈求，真切地希望阿蒙的回答不会毁灭他最后的期望。

“这我就不知道了。”吕蒙歪着头认真地思考。“不过，应该不是二少爷吧！二少爷只交待我小小的恶整曹操一下，说是不想让你生气。”

周瑜听了阿蒙的话，杂乱的心思渐渐平稳。阿蒙说得没错，二少爷那么在乎我。他明明就知道我最讨厌别人使出这种卑鄙手段，又怎么忍心用这种方式伤害我对他的信任呢？“那有没有什么可疑的人在附近？”

阿蒙摇摇头，表示不知情。在旁的甘宁却灵光乍现，出声提醒道：“阿蒙，你刚不是告诉我。在你去荆州大楼时，有看到一个可疑的人物在荆州大楼走动吗？

吕蒙兴奋地喊道：“对呀，我怎么都给忘了。”

“可疑的人？长什么样子？你认不认识？”周瑜心急地抛出一连串问题。

“嗯...那女的戴着面具，一身黑色装扮，我看不清她的面容。不过，我看过她！”

周瑜和甘宁面面相觑，异口同声地问道：“在哪里看过？你知道她是谁吗？”

“我不知道她是谁。就在那时，我照你的吩咐拿文件给二少爷，刚好遇到她从二少爷的书房走出来。”

二少爷。又是二少爷...？！周瑜感觉自己的心情就如同坐过山车一般，此刻情绪跌落谷底。二少爷，难道你真的是那种为达目的不择手段的人吗？不会的！周瑜自小就认识孙权，他知道孙权的为人。孙权一向来行事作风光明磊落，是绝对不会用这种手段对付别人。就算是敌人，孙权也一定不会采取这种激烈手段，更何况是借阿蒙的手？！这种借刀杀人的作风，一点也不像孙权会做的事。

“副会长，你还好吧？”甘宁不放心地问。

吕蒙看着呆愣中的周瑜，心生愧疚地道歉道：“对不起啦，大佬。你不要生气啦。我下次不这样做就是了。”

周瑜回过神来，脸上终于恢复昔日惯有的温和笑容。“我没事。阿蒙，下次绝不能再做这种事。无论有没有放毒药、放板擦这种事，都是背后伤人的小人做法。下不为例！”

“好，我发誓。再也不会做这种事了，就算是二少爷吩咐的，我也一样会拒绝。”吕蒙举手发誓。

周瑜一听到‘二少爷’三个字，心就像是被人狠狠揪住一般辛苦难受。

“你们先回去吧！我还有些事要去处理。”周瑜勉强地露出笑容。

甘宁和吕蒙很有默契的看了对方一眼，然后才缓缓地拱手道别。望着甘宁和吕蒙的背影，周瑜无力地坐在凳子上，看着那平静的湖面陷入沉思。

——————————————

夜晚的湖水，与白天一样平静。没有任何波动的湖面，柔和而静溢的气氛围绕。没有星光的夜空，乌云密布。湖边的小亭子，周瑜一动也不动的坐在那里。一整个下午，他，想了很多。

匿名信件所写的预言，真的都成真了。［曹操有难，提防孙权；册封大典，孙权上位］

曹操果然中毒失明，册封大典，也已经肯定由孙权担任新校长。

周瑜知道出任新校长并非孙权的本意，那些都是孙坚的意思，目的是为了揪出躲藏在孙家的奸细。可是，为何曹操会中毒呢？这些事，和信里的预言，到底有什么关联？提防孙权，提防孙权......难道这些事，都和二少爷有关？周瑜重重的叹了一口气，面露倦容。

不远处，孙权一脸欣喜的朝周瑜走来。他已经找了周瑜一整个下午，现在总算让他找到了。孙权难掩开心的情绪，眉开眼笑地走向周瑜。周瑜并没有发现孙权，连续的思考让他全身的气力仿佛都被抽离一样，剩下的只有挥之不去的疲惫感。忽地，一阵铃声打乱了周瑜的思绪。周瑜盯着手腕上的ｓｉｍａｎ，难得的露出惊喜笑容。原本已经接近凉亭的孙权，见到周瑜这副模样，不禁感到困惑。到底是谁打来的啊？

周瑜毫不犹豫地按下通话健，孙策的身影印入眼帘。原本已经要开口叫唤周瑜的孙权顿了顿，停下脚步，震惊得说不出话来。孙权赶紧躲藏在离亭子不远的大树后面，为了能看清楚周瑜和孙策的唇语。

“公瑾，你没事吧？怎么看起来好像很累？”孙策的气色看起来很好，丝毫也不像是那个传言中埋伏受重伤，至今仍下落不明、生死未卜的江东小霸王。

大哥没事，太好了。孙权心想。

“大少爷，请您放心，我没事。最近我正处理些私事，再加上公务繁忙，一直没办法和你联络，请您原谅。”周瑜歉意地看着孙策，接着又忍不住问道：“大少爷，您在那里过得如何？一切尚且安好？”

“多亏了你这个无药可救的聪明，替我担忧这个安排那个，我怎么可能会有事啊！瑾，大乔她过得好吗？孙家的所有人，都如何了？”久未归家的孙策，一心念着的终究还是亲爱的家人和爱人。

“回大少爷，他们都过得很好，近日也没发生什么大状况。只不过，孙总校长前些日子决定让二少爷担任新校长，册封大典就定在后个礼拜。”

“这是真的吗？权，他一直都想要得到父亲的认可。现在终于如愿以偿，那他应该很高兴吧？！”孙策听了周瑜的转述，不禁为自家老弟开心。

“其实并不是这样子的。整件事情其实是这样的，如此如此；这般这般。”周瑜一五一十的把实情告诉孙策，只见孙策越听越沉默，脸色也阴郁了不少。

“除了这事，还有没有其它的？”孙策淡漠道。

周瑜犹豫了一会儿，还是决定先暂时跟孙策保密匿名信件和曹操中毒的事。“没有其它的了。”

孙策闭眼沉思，接着缓缓开口道：“公瑾，这些日子辛苦你了。孙家、江东上下的所有事，多谢你替我照料。”

“照顾孙家上下，打理江东一切事宜，不仅是我对大少爷的承诺，也是公瑾应尽的本份。”

躲在一处的孙权看到周瑜那理所当然的神情时，脸部表情阴沉到了极点。

好啊，敢情他周瑜说什么爱他、接受他的爱，这些都只是因为周瑜答应了孙策要尽心照顾孙家上下？而他孙仲谋，也只是他周瑜答应照顾的名单之一？原来都只是一场梦，只是廉价虚假的谎言。亏他孙仲谋还一心一意决定和周瑜厮守终生。

“权那小子，虽然老是装出一副无所谓的表情，但其实他在乎得不得了。”孙策悠悠道来。“老爸这次真的是糊涂了。怎么可以用权的生命当作赌注呢？！”

周瑜闻言只是沉默不语。

“公瑾，我已经隐身得太久。能不能尽早安排妥当，我不能再继续当隐形人了。现在各地的战乱渐平，我的伤势也早已经完全痊愈。现在权有难，我一定要帮他才行！”孙策用些许恳求的语气，脸上哪还有江东小霸王的那种霸气和自信？现在的孙策，只不过是一个替自己弟弟担忧的兄长而已。

孙权靠着大树，看到这一幕，不由得在心中感叹。

就算老爸狠心，至少他还有一个一直默默疼爱他的大哥，不是吗？

“大少爷，虽然你说得没错。但是你的生命安危才是我必须优先考虑的。不如待我安排妥当，您再现身也不迟。至于二少爷，公瑾一定会竭力所能，就算拼上性命也绝不让二少爷受半点损伤。”周瑜暗自起誓，他会用生命守护孙权。不仅仅为了与孙策的承诺，也是为了自己最心爱的那个人。

孙权不知道周瑜心里所想，在他眼里看来，周瑜会说这些话都只是为了大哥而已。这算什么？换来了亲情却失去了爱情？！孙权听到了自己心碎的声音。夜晚的风有些冰凉，吹进孙权的心里，那阵阵寒意让孙权的眼神变得凌厉。

“瑾，无论如何，也请你代我好好照顾孙家上下，还有我深爱的大乔。我会等你的消息，在册封大典之前，我绝不会轻举妄动。”换句话说，册封大典的日子逼近，孙策也许就会按耐不住了。孙策如同一头凶猛的狮子，等待的时间里它会静静地磨好锐利的尖牙和爪子。待时机一到，狮子就会破笼而出，被它盯上的猎物绝对会一命呜呼。

“大少爷......”周瑜原本还想劝说，但是孙策霸气的抬手阻止。

“瑾，可别让我久等啊！”孙策勾起高深莫测的笑容，那过于邪气的眼神不知道在算计写什么。

“是，大少爷。公瑾，谨遵您的吩咐。”周瑜从来没有违背过孙策的意愿，这次自然也不会拒绝孙策的吩咐。除非是非常时期，否则周瑜都会按照孙策的意思行事。

孙策满意地点点头，给了周瑜一个不同于刚才邪恶的笑容。

“谢谢你，瑾。”温和的笑容，让周瑜的心沉静不少。

结束了与孙策的通话后，周瑜两眼呆滞的望着昏暗的天空发呆。大树后面的孙权，一手重重的捶在树干上。粗糙的树皮，磨破了他的手，红色的血迹点点，异常的刺眼。大树摇晃，落叶纷纷飘落在地。沙沙的风声，让周瑜的心底升起不好的预感。一个转身回头，周瑜的心却异常平静。

周瑜缓缓回过头，面无表情地看着不远处的孙权。孙权也在看着他，不过那双充满恨意的眼睛里，没有昔日的柔情、也没有以往的温柔和爱意。周瑜表现得很坦然，那淡漠的表情丝毫不把孙权的怒气放在眼里。

周瑜一开始确实是为了孙策，才会呆在孙权的身边辅助他。但是经过了这段时间的相处，孙权三番两次跟周瑜表白心意后，周瑜的心态就早已改变。周瑜爱上了孙权，这是他意料之外的事情。不过为了孙策的安危着想，周瑜知道，就算是恋人之间，有些秘密终究还是不能说出口。

孙权脚步缓慢的走向周瑜。那沉重的步伐，让周瑜有种大难临头的错觉。周瑜原本就打算在近日内，让孙策光明正大的曝光，然后回到江东接管大权。不过，计划终究赶不上变化。孙权接任新校长，也是周瑜始料不及的事情。周瑜自视为孙权的人，所以现在无论做什么事，他也得为孙权考虑。他不想孙权受到伤害，所以为了匿名信件奔波劳碌。他为了查清隐藏在孙家的奸细，连日来都吃不好，睡不好。

孙权那充血的目光，像是恨不得把周瑜撕分成两半。周瑜下意识的避开孙权那冰冷目光，心痛到麻木无法呼吸。终于，孙权走到了周瑜面前。他们俩都没有说话，但是冷冽的眼神早不知交战过多少回合。孙权愤恨交接的瞪着周瑜，右手轻轻勾起周瑜的下巴。周瑜缓慢地抬起头，被迫直视着孙权的那双无情眼。

“原来你一直都有跟我大哥联络。公瑾，我不得不佩服你的演技。恭喜你，你成功地把所有人都蒙在鼓里。而我...竟然傻得被你玩弄于手心。”孙权的恨意让周瑜从脚底凉到头顶。孙权的嘴角挂着嘲讽的笑，那笑声和眼神都刺痛周瑜的心。

“你真的很聪明，手段也很高明。但，你无药可救的聪明，用错地方了。原来你对我的爱，只是因为你对我大哥的承诺！”

不是这样的。不是这样的！

“公瑾，你对我无情至此，就别奢望我还会对你好！”

“二少....唔...”周瑜才想开口，却被孙权用力的抓着下颚，下一秒孙权粗暴的吻上周瑜的唇。周瑜被孙权抓痛，禁不住伸手反抗想推开孙权。孙权毫不怜惜的使劲儿抓着周瑜那不安分的双手，周瑜吃痛的极力抵抗却徒劳无功。万念俱灰之下，周瑜使足全力狠狠地用脚踢向孙权。孙权左脚传来阵阵的痛楚，像是被周瑜的举动激怒，孙权收紧手的力道。只见他反手扣着周瑜的右手，一使力，骨头碎裂的声音在宁静的夜里清晰无比。

右手传来无可言喻的痛楚，周瑜疼得瞪大双眸，不敢置信孙权竟然会对他如此。周瑜无力的呻吟声淹没在孙权粗暴的吻中。周瑜有些困难的微微眯眼，无声地打量眼前的孙权。他是那么的熟悉，却又陌生得让周瑜感到害怕。

孙权避着眼蛮横地侵占周瑜的唇，周瑜忍着痛楚用几乎绝望的眼神看着孙权。不知过了多久，待孙权钳住周瑜的手稍微松了力道，周瑜看准时机猛然推开孙权。接着用尽全身力量，左手握成拳状狠心地击向孙权的腹部。孙权毫无准备，不禁被击退了好几步，他一手捂着腹部抬头瞪着周瑜。周瑜则跌坐在地，一脸虚弱地按着自己被折断的右臂。

“你的武功不错，但比起我，还差了一大截。”孙权伸手擦拭掉嘴边的血迹，用赞赏却隐含着嘲讽的语气说道。眼睛里的恨意和怒气没有减少的意味，反而还增长了一些。

周瑜颤着声音说：“总长的事，是我欺骗了你。你生气，我可以理解。但是在感情上，我从来都没有骗过你。”周瑜有些红肿的嘴唇，渗着一些血丝。

“你还有脸说？！周瑜，可别告诉我你爱上了我。我是绝对不会相信的！再也不会相信你的花言巧语了！”孙权恶狠狠的瞪着周瑜，接着再次慢慢的走近周瑜的身边。

不再相信我了吗？不想再相信我了吗？又或者，根本都不想再见到我了？

周瑜有些凄凉的勾起嘴角，那凄美的容颜看起来苍白憔悴。

孙权看到这一幕，微微一怔。孙权的心不禁心生怜惜，但是他拼命压抑自己的心。孙权是那么的深爱周瑜，为何又会允许自己伤害周瑜呢？看见周瑜这副模样，孙权的心早就碎了一地。

“恨我吗？”周瑜淡淡地开口道：“讨厌我吗？”

孙权逼自己去想周瑜的无情，和周瑜的欺瞒。可是冲动过后，理智让孙权冷静下来，也让孙权悔恨不已。看到这样的周瑜，孙权后悔了。孙权再也生气不起来，孙权他不生气了。剩下的只有满满的心疼。

孙权蹲在周瑜的身旁，原本冰冷的话语也变成心疼地慰问。“疼吗？”说着，说着，孙权情不自禁地想伸手查探周瑜的伤势，可是周瑜却不着痕迹的侧身闪过。

“指使阿蒙去作弄曹操的是你吧！”周瑜感觉自己已无力去追究，更没有心思去探究。此刻，他只想平静地找出真相。

“我承认叫阿蒙去作弄曹操是我的主意，但我只是想......”只是想为你出一口气而已。

“那毒也是你放的吧！那黑衣蒙面人，也是你的秘密心腹之一吧！”周瑜不等孙权说完，径自做出结论。

“毒？什么毒？什么黑衣蒙面人？”孙权被周瑜问得一头雾水。不过，那蒙面黑衣人...该不会是...？！

“不用再装了。阿蒙说，她看过那黑衣蒙面人从你书房走出来。你让阿蒙去作弄曹操，不可能不知道那板擦事先放上了毒药吧。阿蒙他没有放那毒药，那就只剩那黑衣蒙面人的嫌疑最大。曹操瞎了，这就是你要的结果吗？又或者，你想陷害阿蒙？好一个借刀杀人。”

“曹操瞎了？！这怎么回事？黑衣蒙面人，你说的是陈武？！”孙权隐约察觉不对劲，因为他真的只是单纯想恶作剧而已。

周瑜的心情跌落谷底。若孙权否认和那黑衣人的关系，至少周瑜能说服自己，孙权并不会是那种会在背后耍小人手段的人。可是现在，孙权的承认让周瑜的幻想破灭。

“既然都念得出那黑衣蒙面人的名字，可别说我冤枉你。二少爷，看来你也是一个谜，演技一流的不只我一个。”周瑜毫不畏惧的迎上孙权的目光，挑战地意味渐浓。“忘了告诉你，我免费送上解药，曹操的视力很快就会恢复了。又打乱了你的计划，真是抱歉。”

孙权微微皱眉，眼神锐利。“那毒药，和我一点关系都没有。信不信随你便。至于那黑衣蒙面人，我是认识。但是，我真的没有叫她去陷害阿蒙。更何况，我很讨厌黑暗。我不允许有会导致瞎眼的武器出现，就算是自己的武器也一样。”孙权自失聪以来，最害怕的就是黑暗。既然如此，他怎么可能还会用这种卑鄙手段去对付别人。可惜周瑜并不知道。

周瑜看着孙权认真的表情，愣了一愣。随即，浅笑出声。“你不必向我解释这么多。你这样子，只会让我觉得你在狡辩。我今天总算真正认识你了，孙权。”这是第一次周瑜直呼孙权的名字。若是平时，孙权一定会很开心。但是此时此刻，周瑜用这么冰冷的语调，只让孙权的心莫名沉重。

“你...！”孙权气得紧握双拳，被冤枉的感觉很不好受。但是孙权依旧倔强地继续逞强。“我一向来都是这样的不择手段，哼！你现在发现也不算太晚。周瑜，你有什么资格说我？你自己何尝不是玩弄我的感情，还欺骗了我那么久？！”

明明知道这样子说会把事情越描越黑，越弄越复杂，但是孙权偏偏就无法耐住性子心平气和的慢慢解决。周瑜默然的神情和孙权气急败坏的表情，形成强烈的对比。“你说得对，我是最没有资格说你的那个人.....”周瑜的声音越来越小声，越来越细微。最后一个音节消失时，周瑜也跟着晕死过去。

看着周瑜倒下的身子，孙权哪还有心情生气。孙权紧紧地抱住怀中的人，慌乱的思绪找不到平衡点。“瑾，醒醒啊！你怎么了？不要吓我啊！”孙权感觉自己的心就快跟着死去一样。轰隆一声，倾盆大雨从天降下来。孙权看着突如其来的大雨，也顾不得那么多了。孙权立即脱下自己的外套披在周瑜身上，然后打横抱起周瑜，冲出小亭子，急奔向大雨中。


	14. 14 危机四伏的彩排

周瑜迷迷糊糊地悠悠转醒，只觉得头痛欲裂。

“太好了！大佬，你终于醒来了！”吕蒙激动地看着面色苍白的周瑜。

甘宁也紧张兮兮的问道：“副会长，有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”

周瑜微皱眉头，虚弱地想要坐起身，却意外拉扯到断裂的手臂，忍不住痛呼出声。太史慈见状，立刻帮忙扶着周瑜。

“医生说你的右手臂断裂，至少也要静养个两个星期才会复原。”太史慈盯着周瑜，神情略为严肃。

周瑜不搭话，只是继续沉默着。一想到那个害自己受伤的罪魁祸首，周瑜不自觉又感到隐隐心疼。

“大佬，你这身伤到底是怎么回事？是不是有人欺负你了？”吕蒙担忧的看着周瑜。

“是二少爷送我来医院的？”周瑜不答反问。

吕蒙困惑地点点头。周瑜轻闭双眼，一句话也不说。甘宁和太史慈交换了一个眼神，对周瑜那过分冷静的表现感到忧心。

“阿蒙，我们走吧！让副会长好好静养，我们明天再过来看他。”甘宁拉起吕蒙的手就要转身离开。

“可是，大佬才刚醒，我们再多呆一会儿嘛～”吕蒙不舍得地看了周瑜一眼。

“废话少说，快点走啦！”甘宁不顾吕蒙的反对，拼命地把他拉出病房。“副会长，你好好休息。我们明天再来看你。”

周瑜慢慢睁开眼，微微点头。甘宁离去前，顺带的把门给关上了。甘宁虽然不知道发生了什么事，但是看周瑜的反应，准是和二少爷有关。甘宁不擅长措词，所以依照惯例还是由太史慈出面打探内幕、询问详情比较适合。而甘宁，自然是负责看管好这少不经事的吕蒙，避免他又闯出什么祸端。太史慈无奈地看着面无表情的周瑜，拿起枕头放在周瑜的背部，接着认命地拉了一张椅子坐在病床边。

“你想问什么。”周瑜倚靠着舒适的床，稍微调整了坐姿让自己更舒服些。

太史慈翘起二郎腿，面带笑意地说道：“那你想说什么。”

一阵沉默后，周瑜看着自己包着纱布的右手臂。

“如果有一天，你发现自己失去值得效忠的人了。你会怎么样？”

太史慈心下一惊，不明白为何周瑜会这么说。“二少爷不值得你为他效忠吗？”他们的职责一向来都是效忠孙家，现在大少爷不在，掌权者是孙权，他们自然也是以效忠孙权为己任。

“我不知道。”他周瑜誓死效忠的是能许江东、甚至是天下一个美好未来的主子。至于现在的孙权...在周瑜的心中，只不过是一个自私自利，为达目的不择手段的卑劣之人。就算是为了取得天下，周瑜也不能接受使出小人手段、下毒之类的行为。东汉人等屈身在荆州，刘备和五虎将各分东西、实力大减，已不足为惧。乘人之危，非君子所为也。

太史慈沉默片刻，缓缓开口道：“曹操中毒的事和二少爷有关？”

周瑜像是失了魂魄般的看着太史慈，那空洞悲凉的眼神让太史慈也不禁为之心疼。“瑾，你别这样子。有什么不开心就说出来，不要憋在心底。”

周瑜偏过头，愣愣地盯着自己的左手腕。刚才被孙权抓伤的手腕，留下可怖的手指印。想起孙权那愤恨的眼神和残忍的话语，周瑜只觉得心如刀割。那种没有伤口却又疼痛不堪的心情，有谁能体会呢？

“二少爷为什么打伤你？你们到底谈了些什么？”太史慈既心痛又无奈地看着周瑜。

周瑜像是没有听见一样，毫无反应地继续发着呆。

“瑾！算我求你好不好，你就说些话啊！你这样闷不吭声，我们看了心里也不好受。我知道你心里难过，有什么委屈你就说出来呀！做兄弟的，一定挺你到底！”

“我知道你、甘宁和阿蒙都很担心我。但我真的没事，放心吧!”周瑜面无表情地看着太史慈，苍白的面容尽显憔悴。

“都伤成这样了，还说没事？！”太史慈难以置信的瞪大双眼。“好！你不想说，我不逼你。”太史慈站起身。“你好好休息，我明天再来看你。”

“你要去哪？”

“既然你不肯对我说实话，那我只好去请教二少爷了！”太史慈说完，便转身离开。

周瑜心下一惊，不顾自己的伤势，赶紧下床阻止太史慈。“太史，别去！呃...”体力还未恢复的周瑜自不量力地下床，结果脚步不稳，狼狈地跌倒在地。周瑜还不慎碰撞到受伤的右臂，疼得他冷汗涔涔直发抖。

太史慈听到身后传来声响，心知必定是周瑜欲下床阻止他，所以想劝阻周瑜。谁知一回头便看到这惊险的一幕！“瑾，有没有怎样？摔疼哪里了？你忍一忍，我去叫医生！”太史慈手忙脚乱地把周瑜扶回床上躺好。

“不要...不要去找二少爷。我求你别去......”周瑜伸出左手死命的拉住太史慈不放。太史慈深怕伤到周瑜，所以乖乖地站着，不敢轻举妄动。

“我答应你，不会去找他。瑾，你躺好，别乱动。”

周瑜也经不住脆弱右手臂传来的阵阵痛楚。经过太史慈的安抚后，总算妥协躺回床上休息。太史慈看到周瑜虚弱的模样，心中无奈至极。

“要是还把我当兄弟，就别去...不要去找他。”

太史慈点点头，再次拉好椅子坐回床边。周瑜见状，轻轻勾起嘴角。“谢谢。”

太史慈帮周瑜拉好被子，重重地叹了口气，不再说话。看到周瑜这样的反应，太史慈不免惊讶。看来二少爷对周瑜的影响甚远哪！太史慈暗自下定决心，一定要沉住气，今晚势必要从周瑜这里问出事情的来龙去脉。

————————————

深夜的病房内，周瑜沉默地躺在病床上，直直的盯着天花板发呆。太史慈才刚离开不久，孙权就出现在病房外。孙权像座雕像一样，一动也不动的站在房门外。孙权看着面无表情的周瑜，心如刀割般的疼痛不断的折磨他。

孙权没有勇气推开房门，因为他不晓得该如何面对周瑜。周瑜对他的冷淡态度，足以令孙权疯狂。孙权害怕自己的口不择言伤害周瑜，但让他更担心的是他会因为冲动而丧失理智再次打伤周瑜。明明想说出口的都是关心之语，可是这话一到嘴边，不知怎么的又会变成如利刀般的言语攻击。孙权懊悔，但是他真的控制不了。冲动易怒的个性，一时之间也改不来。所以，孙权决定。在他还没有改掉这些坏习惯时，绝不会再出现在周瑜面前。周瑜受到伤害，是孙权最不想看到的事。

孙权在病房外目不转睛的盯着床上的人，深邃的瞳孔隐藏着数不完的心事。隔着一道门，孙权透过一层厚重的玻璃，窥视病房内的周瑜。寂静的沉默围绕着他们。忽然，周瑜像是感应到了什么一般，猛然的转过身看向病房的门。孙权被周瑜突如其来的举动吓了一跳，赶紧侧身躲开，不让周瑜发现自己的存在。孙权呆立在那里，双脚仿佛被千斤重的石头压着，举步艰辛。

周瑜毫无血色的苍白面容，丝毫没有影响他那双炯炯有神的双眼。周瑜轻轻地拉掉被单，动作迟缓地走向病房的出入口。周瑜有一种很强烈的直觉，他感觉到自己一直被某人注视着。他望不了那人的气息，是那么的熟悉。周瑜忍着身体的不适，迫切地走向病房的门。门外的孙权倚靠着墙壁，双手紧握成拳，试图压抑着内心的煎熬和痛苦。孙权好想推开房门，把周瑜拥入怀中。孙权很想跟周瑜忏悔，他好想跟周瑜道歉，他希望他和周瑜好不容易建立起来的感情不会被自己刚才的冲动和不分青红皂白的可恶举动所破坏。

周瑜站在门边，左手握着门把，却迟迟没有打开房门。他不知道自己要如何面对孙权。周瑜并不害怕孙权打伤自己，令周瑜害怕的是会再次见到孙权那双充满恨意的目光。孙权那让人心寒的尖锐话语，比他的拳头更具杀伤力。周瑜打从心底的害怕，他不愿意再看见那样子的孙权。但是周瑜矛盾的是他的心底，却渴望再次见到孙权。就算是被孙权恶言相向也无所谓！

犹豫了一会儿，周瑜下定决心。他闭上双眼，用力地打开房门。那一瞬间，周瑜感觉得到自己的心情就像是在坐云霄飞车。睁开双眼，印入眼帘的却是空荡荡的长廊。周瑜搞不清楚自己的心，到底是失望还是庆幸。空无一人的走廊，周瑜颓丧地依靠着墙壁。那是刚才孙权站着的位置，而现在的周瑜也正站在和孙权同样的位置。

周瑜不明白为什么，他的心底徒然升起一股暖暖的情感。此刻的位置，空气中仿佛还残留孙权的余温。周瑜还弄不清楚自己内心真正的感觉之时，只感觉到眼前已是一片模糊，眼泪不争气地流下来。温热的泪水，滋润了周瑜憔悴的面容。周瑜并不想哭的，可是眼泪自己却有意识似的流下。

孙权拖着沉重的步伐离开周瑜所在的病房，走开一段距离后，孙权再也控制不住自己的情绪。身心的疲惫感都让孙权处于崩溃边缘。只见他一脸茫然的跌坐在医院长廊的凳子上，悔恨的心情令他饱受煎熬。终于他还是提不起勇气，他终究只是一个懦夫。孙权带着忐忑不安的心，从周瑜的病房那里逃离出来。

――――――――――――――

[孙权的独白－对不起，我爱你]

瑾，对不起。我真的不想伤害你的，但是我控制不了我自己。

刚才的那些举动和话语，都并非出自我的本意。我承认我是气昏了头，我无药可救的愚蠢让你再次受伤了。我好恨我自己，恨不得把自己千刀万剐。因为我的一时冲动，我该死的又伤害了我最爱的你！

可你知道吗...？

当我知道你对我的好，可能都是因为大哥的关系。我的心里有多么难受，你想象得到吗？你感觉得到吗？我是那么的爱你，你是知道的。你在我心目中的地位，是任何人都无法取代的。那在你的心里，我又处在什么位置呢？

我知道我不是个好情人。我爱你，可是却又老是做出伤害你的事。看着你一次又一次的受伤，我的心好疼。你受的伤害，仿佛加深了好几倍伤在我身上，就如同我也像你一样受伤。或许你不知道，每次出手伤了你之后，我都懊悔得要死。我后悔自己的过错，恨自己的冲动，更气我的意气用事。等你受伤了，看到你虚弱的模样，我真的好想一头撞死算了。我怎么能够？！我怎么能这样一而再，再而三的伤害你？！

再过几天，就是册封大典的日子了。

为什么就不能让我们好好的度过这些天，还要浪费宝贵的时间互相伤害对方。

瑾，我刚才那样对你，你一定很生气也很伤心吧！我知道错了，真的知错了。

对不起、对不起、对不起......

我的道歉和忏悔，你听到了吗？

不管你听到没有，我只想告诉你......

瑾，我是真的真的真的很爱你！对不起，我爱你却伤你这么深。请相信我，若册封大典之日，我能平安的活着回来找你。见到你的时候，我一定在你面前发誓。我，孙仲谋，再也不会做任何伤害你周瑜的事情了。若有违背誓言，势必遭五雷轰顶，不得善终，人人得而诛之。我绝对不会再出手打你；反之，我要用我的一生来守候你，爱护你，疼爱你。因为你，周公瑾，永远都是我心底深爱的那一人。

瑾，对不起；我爱你。

原谅我的冲动和自以为是。

如果册封大典，我回不来，你不要难过。

请你忘了我，好好的生活下去。我一定会在某处，继续守护你，直到世界的末日到来为止。

瑾，你是我孙仲谋的一生一世！也是我今生的唯一！

——————————————————

明天就是册封大典彩排的日子。时间说快不快，说慢不慢，终于来临。

周瑜受伤至今，就再也没有出现在孙权面前。太史慈从周瑜那里问不出一个所以然，但是经他的绝妙推测，也终于看出了一些端倪。太史慈毫不吝啬的跟强辩团的兄弟分享心得，导致吕蒙和甘宁都为自家大佬不值，结果以周瑜为首的强辩团的团员都对孙权产生疙瘩。他们还是像往常一样遵从孙权的任何指示，只不过除了公事，大伙儿都不再和孙权有任何焦急。直性子的吕蒙还常常在结束工作后，毫不客气地摆脸色给孙权看。至于甘宁和太史慈则常会在有意无意时出言嘲讽孙权。孙权心知理亏，见大伙儿这样护着周瑜，他的心底反而觉得轻松。这或许也能算是另类的赎罪方式。

而周瑜这当事人倒是和孙权玩起了捉迷藏游戏，常常神龙见首不见尾的。周瑜因为有伤在身，借此为由光明正大的请长假。以前，周瑜就算是受了什么伤，依旧是把公事摆在第一位。但是现在的他，像是要避开谁似的，不再出面处理公务。周瑜当起了幕后人，太史慈和甘宁主动替他出面处理公务。孙权知道自己无法弥补对周瑜的亏欠，也不知道该如何面对周瑜，所以默许了周瑜的逃避。孙权不去戳破周瑜，也不去探究心理种种的疑问。这段时间里，让他们俩冷静一下也不错。至少他们能慢慢思考，等理清所有的疑惑和误会，因为误会而分开的两人是否就能破镜重圆？

两个互相相爱的人，却因为埋藏在心底的秘密和各种巧合般的误会，而渐行渐远。隐藏的秘密像慢性毒药，也是颗不定时的炸弹。恋人之间的关系，坦诚和信任固然重要，倘若真遇到不能说的秘密，又该如何处理呢？很显然的，周瑜和孙权都不是处理这方面问题的高手。一味的逃避，非但并不能解决问题，反而会加深误会。熟话说，恋爱中的人都是白痴。可惜这两个人都不知道这点。

两人的感情事还未处理好，最让孙权头痛的册封大典，日日逼近。书房内，孙权坐在旋转椅上，眉头紧锁的看着陈武。

“二少爷，一切已准备就绪。明天的彩排，大致上已经安排妥当，没有问题了。”陈武恭谨地跟孙权报告册封大典的彩排事宜。“接下来，我跟您讲解下活动程序。”

孙权摆了摆手，示意陈武不必再说下去。“不用了。明天的事，妳明天在会场再讲解好了。”

“是，二少爷。”

那天孙权和周瑜起争执，无意间知道陈武曾出现在荆州大楼后，孙权便开始明察暗访查探陈武这号人物。让孙权感到意外的是，孙家手头上拥有陈武的资料并不完整。总的来说，陈武是一个谜一般的人物。孙家筛选部队人员一向来都很严律，不知为何却有个武力指数不到两千的手下。

两年前，孙权意外失去听力后。急切找寻一个值得信任的人物呆在自己身边，除了替自己听一些资讯，也是为了不让别人发觉自己的缺陷。孙权一直以来都无法轻易信任任何人，所以特地在孙家的部队里挑了陈武这个武力指数较低的部下，以便容易掌控。那时他并没有多想，况且陈武的表现也可圈可点。无奈孙家的部队近日一直发生状况，加上孙权也发现了陈武的众多疑点，所以孙权不得不开始怀疑陈武的真正身份。

孙权不动声色的打量着面前的陈武，深藏不露的表情不知在盘算什么。

陈武困惑地看了一眼孙权，接着缓缓说道：“二少爷，有什么事吗？”

孙权浅笑。“陈武，屈指一算，妳跟我也有两年的时间了。”

陈武沉默地点点头。

“这两年的时间，足以让妳了解我的个性。”孙权不再拐弯抹角，直接了当的把话说开。“我最讨厌别人在我身后搞小动作，也最讨厌那些会让人丧失视力的武器。这些事，我想妳比谁都了解吧！”

陈武并不是白目，自然已听出孙权的弦外之音。大概猜出孙权的意思后，陈武连忙微微低头道歉道：“请二少爷恕罪。我只是看不惯曹操的作风，所以才忍不住想稍微教训他一下。”

不理会陈武的道歉，孙权沉声喝道：“以后，再也不准妳没经过我的同意就擅作主张。听到了没有！”

“是，二少爷，我知道了。”

“陈武，我念在妳是我的影子护卫。这两年来，妳跟在我身边，没有功劳，也有苦劳。但这并不代表，我就能允许妳在我看不见的地方搞小动作，违背我的本意。”孙权神情严肃，浑身散发出慑人的霸气。

陈武感觉到孙权的怒气，赶紧跪在孙权的面前。“陈武知罪，以后再也不会重犯。望二少爷原谅！”

孙权没料到陈武会来这一招，不禁有些心软。

“近日来不见周副会长，想必他一定是误会二少爷了。不如让我去跟他说明一切，戴罪立功。”陈武一脸诚恳地看着孙权。

孙权闻言，立刻劝阻。“不用你多管闲事。我和周瑜的事，妳最好别插手！”

“是。”陈武点头示应。

“权...？”门口传来一声叫唤，轻轻柔柔的声音犹如风铃般悦耳动听。

陈武知道正在气头上的孙权并未察觉门外的人，赶紧提醒道：“二少爷，乔大小姐在门口。”陈武指向门边的大乔，暗自庆幸大乔来得正是时候。

孙权原本还想再训斥陈武一番，顺便打探一下陈武的来历，可是却被突然出现在门口的身影打断了。“大乔？”顺着陈武所指的方向看去，孙权意外地见到大乔的轮廓。

大乔不好意思地露出腼腆的笑容。“嗯。你忙你的吧！我在门外等你。”

孙权看了一眼大乔，再低头看看还跪在地上的陈武，接着说道：“妳起来吧！”

“谢二少爷。”

“事情过去了，我也不想再追究。明天的彩排不得出任何差错。还有，最好记着我刚才所说的话。否则后果自负！”

“陈武必定谨遵二少爷指示。”

“行了，下去吧！”孙权有些不耐地摆摆手。

“是。”陈武恭敬地朝孙权拱拱手，便逃离似的退出书房。

陈武隐隐察觉到孙权今日说话的语气与以往有异，心知或许孙权已经开始怀疑自己了。因此陈武暗下决心，决定把行刺计划提早。

孙权，明天的彩排，你将会有意外的惊喜！

————————————————

阳光普照、风和日丽、和风徐徐的上午，白色的云朵漂浮在蓝蓝的天空。海边的风，闻起来咸咸甜甜的。大乔靠着栏杆，轻声说道：“怎样？出来走走，心情有没有变好啊？”

“嗯。”孙权浅声回应。

大乔甜甜一笑，忍不住调侃孙权。“真是少见啊～孙家二少爷，您一大清早的为了何事大动肝火呀？看你骂人的样子，我都吓了一跳。”

“说来话长。”

“那就长话短说吧！”

孙权笑而不语。自从和周瑜争吵过后，这是他第一次能真正的放松自己。在大乔面前，孙权从不会去武装自己。

“权，看见你的笑容，我就放心多了。”大乔欣慰地看着孙权。

孙权挑高眉毛。“放心？我什么时候让妳担心了？”

“还装蒜咧！我早就知道了。”大乔扁扁嘴，然后用有些责怪的语气说：“你呀！被人冤枉也不会开口澄清。看吧！惹出了那么多事。”

“妳在说什么？我听不懂。”孙权装傻地回看大乔，故意扯开话题。“对了，妳今天来找我，有什么事吗？”

大乔一脸无可奈何的摇摇头。“还不都是为了你的事。”大乔叹了口气，接着说道：“曹操的事，我听我妹说了。你和周瑜的事，我也听太史慈和阿蒙他们说了。我知道那毒绝不会是你放的，你为什么不澄清啊？搞到大伙儿都以为你...唉~~”

“其他人怎么想，是他们家的事，我根本就不在乎！嘴巴是他们的，他们要讲什么，我也管不着。”孙权没想到此刻最了解自己的人，竟然是大乔。大家都误会他，却唯独只有大乔一人坚信他不会唆使别人向曹操下毒。

“权，那周瑜呢？他误会你，你也不在乎？！”

被大乔说中痛处，孙权不禁哑口无言。

“明明在乎周瑜，为什么又要打伤他？权，你出手还真重。我刚刚去看过他，周瑜的手伤，到现在都还没好呢！”

“我...大乔，妳刚有去看瑾？他怎样了？人还好吗？”

“现在才知道担心噢？早知如此，何必当初。只是误会嘛～解释不就得了，干嘛非得弄到无法收拾的地步。”

孙权闻言，只能苦笑回应。“我和瑾之间，不只是误会。若是误会，像妳所说，解释不就好了。但是我和瑾，要是想要复合，恐怕难如登天。”

大乔好奇地问：“除了这误会，难道还有其他的事吗？”

孙权点点头。

大哥没死的事，还有大哥拜托周瑜照顾孙家上下的事...都是误会吗？周瑜一开始是为了完成大哥的托付，才接近自己，这也算是误会吗？一想到周瑜欺骗自己的事情，孙权的罪恶感渐渐减少，剩下的只有空虚的寂寞和无尽的伤悲。

在旁的大乔不明所以的盯着孙权，困惑的表情一览无遗。

权那复杂的神情，到底在想些什么事啊？“权。”

孙权的眼睛遥望远方，出神似的发着呆。

“权，你怎么了？”大乔提高声量，试图拉回孙权的注意力。

又叫唤了几声，大乔不禁有些担忧。因为孙权像是没听到一样，只沉醉在自己的世界里。

“权！”

“孙权！”

“孙仲谋！”最后，大乔终于忍不住用手肘推推孙权。“权，你到底有没有听到我在叫你？”

意识到自己的失态，孙权故作镇定地看着大乔。

“抱歉，我在想些事情。可能太入神了，没注意到妳在叫我。”

大乔半信半疑地盯着孙权。“真的？”

“嗯。”

“权，你是不是哪里不舒服？为什么老是都没注意到我在叫你？”

“不是啦！可能是跟妳在一起时，我很容易发呆吧！”

“那就好，要不然我一定会以为是你的耳朵出了什么问题。”大乔放心不少。

孙权勉强地勾起嘴角，强撑地说道：“怎么可能嘛。我的耳朵，不是好好的吗？”

大乔点头应道：“也对啦！要不然孙家二少爷耳朵有问题的消息传出去，一定会很震撼的！呵呵～”

孙权沉默不语，只是轻轻地朝大乔点点头。

大乔察觉孙权突然沉静下来，有些不安地看着他。“怎么了？”

“我没事。”

大乔微微昂首。“权，刚才陈武说的彩排，是册封大典的吗？”

“嗯。”

“如果是权的话，一定能当个好校长的！若是阿策知道，一定会为你感到自豪。”大乔一想到孙策，不免感到伤感。清澈的眼眸，泛着层层泪光。

孙权见状，忍不住接话道：“大乔，其实我哥他......”他没死。

“他怎么了？”

孙权原本想告诉大乔，孙策还安然的存活在世上。但是一想到，若是大乔知晓，会不会因此而破坏周瑜和孙策的计划，孙权便打住不说了。虽然不清楚周瑜和孙策有什么计划要实行，非得用诈死这一招，但是孙权还是不愿意间接的影响周瑜他们的计划。所以他只好含糊的带过，不让大乔发现这个秘密。

“大乔，我相信大哥他，一定会平安回来的。你不要担心。”

“嗯。我知道啊！我一直都相信，阿策一定会回来的。他一定会遵守我们之间的约定！”大乔的笑靥犹如春天绽开的花朵，娇艳动人。

孙权也笑了，不过透露出淡淡的忧伤。册封大典这一去，也不知道还有机会回来没有。

“册封大典的日子，就快到了。大乔，妳一定会幸福的。如果以后我不在了，妳还会记得我吗？”

大乔不解地看着孙权。“怎么了？为什么说这么奇怪的话啊？”

“随口问问而已。”

“当然会记得你啊！权，不管以后发生什么事，我绝对绝对不会忘记你的！”大乔举起右手，很认真地发誓。

孙权被她逗笑。“这样我就放心了。那瑾他，一定也会记得我吧！我这个自称最爱他的人，却也是伤了他最深的人。他会像妳一样记得世上曾经有我这个人吧！不管是因为恨意和怒意、还是爱意，只要他记得我就好了。我就很满足了！”

大乔听了孙权的话，忍不住开口道：“册封大典，那是好事啊！你怎么说得好像以后不会回来似的。”

孙权故作轻松的回答。“我是想试探妳嘛～想看看妳的反应而已。”

“好啊！竟敢作弄我？！”大乔佯装生气。两人像长不大似的，在海边打打闹闹。孙权所有的哀愁都被武装自己的笑容所掩盖。早晨的阳光再温暖，也无法温暖他那充满伤感的心。


	15. 15 最后一夜

今夜星辰闪烁着耀眼的光芒，在浩瀚的天际看透人生的喜怒哀乐。虽然明天只是彩排，但不知为什么，孙权的心底总有个不好的预感。那是一种很不详的感觉，心里头杂乱的思绪让孙权的心情不由自主地变得浮躁。

孙权漫无目的地走在街上，一盏盏橙黄色街灯照亮昏暗的街道。孙权微微仰头遥望星空，朦胧的月光看起来更添忧愁。不知走了多久，时间分分秒秒的过去。午夜时分，万籁俱寂。孙权突然打住脚步，愣愣地看着眼前的豪宅。他不禁摇头苦笑，没想到竟然不知不觉走来这里。原来思念的骗不了人的。就算孙权假装多么的不在乎，但其实他的心底很清楚、也很明白。孙权是在乎周瑜的。就因为这样，孙权忍受不了周瑜的欺瞒。而周瑜的误解，也让孙权失去冷静的判断进而情绪失控，才会一次又一次的打伤周瑜。

深夜里的周家大宅灯火通明，小瑾慵懒地趴在自己的小屋子里休息。孙权的视线定格在二楼的窗户，那是周瑜的书房。透视一层窗帘薄纱，孙权发现书房的灯还开着，而孙权朝思暮想的人儿此刻正坐在那儿处理公务。无奈的叹气摇头，孙权的嘴角却泛着一丝笑意。都这么迟了，还在拼命工作。瑾这家伙还真是不懂得照顾自己啊！孙权忍不住在心里叨念几句，但随即就想到自己和周瑜的关系已经变得如此这般的僵局，心里不免一阵难过。

忽地，书房内似乎有些动静，孙权赶紧侧身躲在圆柱的后面。周瑜疲惫地打着哈欠，然后站在窗边伸伸懒腰，以舒缓僵硬肌肉的酸疼感。孙权歪着脑袋，只露出半张脸，不动声色地看着周瑜。从这个角度看去，孙权觉得周瑜好像又瘦了一圈，不由得为之心疼。

真是个不会照顾自己的家伙。才几天不见，怎么憔悴了这么多。

周瑜用左手拉开窗帘，遥望挂满星星的夜空。轻轻的倚靠着墙壁，周瑜的左手轻抚还包裹着纱布的右手手臂，眼神黯淡下来。孙权看到此景，心中一阵阵抽痛。孙权不再躲躲藏藏，也已经忘记了掩饰。只见他跨出一步，抬头望着周瑜。站在圆柱旁的孙权，那复杂的神情隐藏着浓浓的爱意和源源不断的思念。

周瑜失神地回忆着与孙权争执那天的点点滴滴，并未发现孙权的存在。两人各怀心事，沉浸在自己的思绪里，直到听到小瑾的犬吠声才如梦初醒。

“汪！汪！汪！！”小瑾的颈项被绳子绑着无法挣脱，它只能不停地在原地打转，然后对着门外的孙权直吠。就像是不满意被周瑜和孙权忽略，小瑾便用这方法来吸引他们的注意。

周瑜顺着小瑾的视线望去，恰巧对上孙权的目光。两人四目交接，一切尽在不言中。孙权最先回过神来，他的嘴巴动了动，却未放出一个音节。周瑜没有想到孙权竟然会出现在这里，大脑失去了思考能力，只能傻傻的站在那里做不出任何反应。周瑜明明就那么想见到孙权，可此时见到孙权，他又只想视而不见。就这样逃避下去，逃避下去......可另一方面，周瑜却又不舍得放弃这机会。这么多天不见，周瑜的心早已被满满的思念所占有，他的脑海全是孙权的身影。这种矛盾的心，让周瑜手足无措。

“汪汪！汪！！”

孙权和周瑜不约而同地看向小瑾，接着又默默地看着对方。过了半响，周瑜猛然地转过身离去。孙权沉默地站在原地，眼中的倒影是周瑜的背影。当周瑜走出房子时，已不见孙权。孤零零的小瑾发出几声哽咽的叫声，在夜里尽显凄凉。说不出是伤心还是失望，周瑜蹲在小瑾的身旁，伸出左手摸摸小瑾的头。小瑾似乎也明白主人的心情，乖巧地趴在草地上，无辜的大眼闪闪发光。

“小瑾，你说，我该怎么做呢？”

“呜...汪...！”小瑾低声叫了几声，又乖乖地低下头。

周瑜无奈苦笑。就在这时，ｓｉｍａｎ毫无预警的响起。周瑜看了一眼来电显示，可谓是七情上脸。先惊后喜，之后又陷入忧郁。犹豫了一会儿，周瑜终于鼓起勇气按下通话健。孙权的身影马上显现在ｓｉｍａｎ之上。这是事先预录好的留言。

“瑾，我不知道你现在对我是什么样的感觉。但我只想告诉你，我好想你。你要好好照顾自己，不要只顾着工作，身体健康也很重要。册封大典，就快到了。明天是彩排的日子，我的心很不安。但见了你之后，我好像什么都不怕了。瑾，原谅我的过错。对不起，我爱你。”

周瑜看着孙权发给自己的录音，一遍又一遍重复的播放着，不自觉已红了眼眶。

夜晚的风，有些冷。


	16. 16 司马家的奸细

孙权自小就接受严苛的教育的训练，父亲一心想要栽培他成为江东日后的霸主，而孙坚的这个意念在孙策失踪后就更加坚决。孙权的人生一直在父亲的掌控下，他只不过是孙坚那强烈野心下的一颗棋子。孙权很早就意识到这一点了，但他不曾反抗，也没有想过要违抗父亲的意思。孙权只是更认命地完成父亲给予他的每一个任务，一向来都按照父亲的意愿活着的他。

有时候，在作某些决定或重大的事情时，我们往往都会想起一些重要的人事物。如果生命走到尽头，人是否就真的会醒悟？当我们已没有多少时间可以浪费，死亡的时间开始倒数。生死的最后关头，脑海里最后一个出现的画面，又会是谁呢？

江东高校的大礼堂是本次用来进行册封大典的地点。孙权和陈武站在台上，却全然抱着不同的心态。孙权幽幽的眼神看着眼前空无一人的一排排座位，心情是不可言喻的惆怅。孙权的不安和担忧，不仅仅是来自册封大典。今日的彩排就好似‘山雨欲来风满楼’，孙权心底那不好的预感和狂躁不安的心让他侧夜未眠。不知是怎么一回事，仿佛是有什么不好的事情就要发生一样。

“二少爷，若你已准备就绪，我们立刻进行彩排。”陈武一如既往地对孙权说着敬语，但是她的眼神闪烁着一种谙意不明的诡异目光。

周瑜和孙权经过上次的争执事件后，便一直处于僵局还未和解。孙权昨夜禁不住思念又跑去见了周瑜一眼，却提不起勇气和周瑜当面说话，只好窝囊地发了一小段录好的留言给周瑜。留言虽短，却确确实实的带出孙权的真心话。简短的留言，隐含着孙权对周瑜的浓浓爱意和对自己冲动的悔意。可惜周瑜并没有任何的回复，这让孙权的最后一丝希望也破灭。

孙权知道自己必须为自己的行为负责，更得为自己的冲动付出代价。但孙权万万没有想到经历了那次因为冲动打伤周瑜、还有用言语伤害周瑜之后，他所必须付出的代价竟然是与周瑜的决裂。人总要失去过后才学会珍惜、经历过后才得到经验，只是之后的代价真的太大了。

瑾，你终究是不能原谅我吗？

孙权独自黯然神伤。若把那藏身在暗处的奸细带给孙权的威胁和周瑜刻意保持距离的冷战相比，孙权总觉得周瑜带来的冲击更大，也更让孙权身心疲惫。

如果周瑜不能原谅孙权，孙权的生活就会变得枯燥乏味，生命也会变成毫无意义。既然如此，这小小的册封大典和始终毫无头绪的奸细，死又有何惧？孙权自小就跟随父亲和大哥出征无数，早已把生死看得开了。但自从结识周瑜，和周瑜两人经历了波折在一起后，孙权就暗自发誓：就算前方的路有多么黑暗、多么困难，我一定也会为了周瑜尽力保住我这条命。

可事到如今，自己的生死又有谁在乎呢？

难道父亲会在乎吗？不。父亲在乎的只是他一手打拚出来的江山。若父亲真在乎他，又怎会忍心将他置于险境。大哥和阿香会在乎吗？应该会吧！虽然阿香一向和自己不合，但是自己毕竟是阿香的亲二哥，若自己死了，阿香会难过吧！至于大哥，一定也会为自己伤心的。一想起大哥秘密和周瑜通讯的那一夜，孙权不禁勾起苦笑。

“二少爷，可以开始了吗？”得不到回应，陈武迫不及待地提醒道。

孙权重重地叹了口气，认命似地说：“开始吧！”

“是！”陈武盯着孙权阴郁的神情，嘴角挂着得意的笑容。孙权和周瑜闹翻的事，根本就是陈武一手策划的，这世上恐怕没有人比她更了解其中内幕了。

―――――――――――――――――

那一晚，孙权和周瑜相伴离开周家大宅后，陈武就潜进周瑜的书房放了一封匿名信件。陈武知道周瑜聪明过人，自然是不会轻易受骗。所以陈武又煞费苦心的继续设陷阱陷害孙权，好让大伙儿都和孙权反目，她才有机会乘虚而入把孙权杀个措手不及。周瑜和孙权之间的爱和信任，是孙权和周瑜的最大弱点，也是陈武最有利的武器。

陈武故意提早放出消息，散播孙权即将接任新校长一职的流言，这一切都是为了让各地区陷入恐慌，方便司马家的卫士侵入。之后，陈武还依照她送给周瑜的匿名信，慢慢地准确‘预言’信里头的所有事件。曹操一直是孙权的眼中钉，因为周瑜的关系，了解孙权作风的陈武更有把握促使孙权出手。虽然孙权并未吩咐陈武接下恶整曹操的任务，但是吕蒙不过是一个乳臭未干的小鬼，陈武自然有机会从中做些手脚。陈武识破吕蒙的恶整诡计，事先在板擦上放了能使人失明的毒药。

接二连三的巧合让周瑜和孙权产生了疙瘩，也让他们俩的感情进入考验阶段。周瑜和孙权的感情裂痕，让他们俩都无心恋战，甚至开始放松了警戒。陈武把这消息传回给司马家后，司马家的掌权人立即下达了刺杀孙权的密令。为了达成任务，陈武便趁着孙权独自呆在周瑜的书房时，想动手了结孙权的性命。无奈孙权虽然失去耳力，却还是警觉地发现了陈武，让陈武不得不更加谨慎行事，以免打草惊蛇。孙权当时对陈武下达了命令，不允许陈武再出现在周瑜的家中。小不忍则乱大谋，陈武只好表面上答应下来，以免坏了司马家主人的大计划。

过了一段时间后，江东这儿一点动静都没有，司马家也等得不耐烦，不断催促陈武尽早完成刺杀孙权和搅乱江东军事的任务。陈武心知主人的耐心有限，急于立功的她开始收买兵士，拉拢卫士投靠司马家、背叛江东孙家。因为孙权和周瑜都被感情事困扰，陈武终于轻而易举地召集到一小队人马供司马家差遣。人数虽小，但星星之火可以燎原。江东的末日就在不远了！

又过了几天，陈武意外地发现了孙权和周瑜决裂的事情。没想到事情会进展到如此顺利，陈武便开始计划对付孙权。因为周瑜的关系，强辩团的兄弟也开始刻意疏远孙权。少了周瑜和强辩团这个大帮手，孙权可谓是失去了羽翼的老鹰，已不足为惧。陈武也更加明目张胆的执行司马家主人所下达的密令了。

―――――――――――――――――――――

公园里，大乔坐在秋千上望着布满乌云的天空，心情郁闷至极。

最近的天气还真是变化莫测啊！怎么刚才还晴空万里的，现在又乌云密布。

大乔轻轻地晃动秋千，清澈的眸子看起来心事重重。前几天和孙权谈天之后，大乔的脑海总会不经意的闪过孙权那忧郁的脸庞。大乔的心底一直有种不好的预感，而她一直都很相信自己的直觉。孙策失踪的那日，大乔也一直隐隐地感到不安和焦虑。

这一次的第六感再次出现，刚开始时大乔第一个想到的人是她心爱的阿策，可是后来却不由自主地一直想起孙权那日对她所说的一言一语。孙权的轮廓一直浮现在大乔的脑海里，孙权的奇怪话语回响在耳边，这一切都让大乔开始怀疑孙权此刻的处境安危。大乔马上用ｓｉｍａｎ拨打给孙权，连续试了好几次，全都联系失败。就算收讯再差，也不可能没有一通接通吧？

大乔心道：这样不行！我看我还是去找权好了。

大乔烦躁地站起身子，毫不犹豫地开始用ｓｉｍａｎ拨打给周瑜。看着迟迟未被接通的ｓｉｍａｎ，大乔忍不住急道：“这周瑜怎么回事？快接电话啊！就算还没跟孙权和好，也别在这种危急时刻联络不到人啦。想急死人哦？！”

―――――――――――――――――――――

另一边厢，强辩团的成员齐聚在孙家大宅的客厅里，站在他们面前的是江东无人不知，无人不晓的孙坚。客厅里一片静默，大伙儿连大气都不敢喘，孙坚的面色凝重。忽地，一阵阵低声的铃声响起。大伙儿面面相觑，不约而同地盯着周瑜左手腕上的ｓｉｍａｎ。周瑜呆愣了一会儿，回过神后立刻用还缠绕着白色纱布的右手关掉ｓｉｍａｎ通讯。客厅顿时又恢复宁静，空气中围绕的是严肃和紧张的气氛。

“为什么不接？是谁打来的？”孙坚面无表情地问到。

周瑜犹豫了一会儿，最终还是决定说实话。“回孙总校长，是大乔打来的。我想应该不是重要的事，所以就挂断了。”

孙坚微微一笑，接着说道：“罢了！红颜祸水，我也不想为了一个小小的大乔，而毁了我一手打拚出来的江山。说正事要紧。公瑾，对我刚才所说的事，你有何看法？”

周瑜不动声色地和强辩团的各位交换了一个眼神后，缓缓开口道：“照您这么说，恐怕司马家已安置了不少眼线在江东境内。冰冻三尺，非一日之寒，只怕这事儿早有预谋。”

“你说得对，好一个早有预谋！”孙坚瞪大双眼，忍不住动怒骂道：“那为何在这儿之前我们竟然毫无所觉？！你们一个两个，最近到底是怎么一回事？你们可知道这事可大可小，除了有损我江东名誉、更有性命之忧！若此事处理不好，难不成要我双手奉上辛苦打拚出来的江东？！”

孙坚今日一早收到风声，各校区近日都频频发现司马家的奸细。如今战乱时刻，孙坚不得不小心提防。于是孙坚立刻派遣秘密部队连同强辩团去彻查全江东大大小小官职的军事人员。结果，孙坚得到的结论是周瑜他们成功揪出了所有已经倒戈司马家的叛军，但是大伙儿都对关键人物绝口不提，更没有泄露出是谁指使他们叛变的。这让周瑜他们头痛不已，最后在孙坚的施压下决定对他们严刑逼供。可是还没有问出答案，大伙儿又再次被孙坚叫回去孙家大宅集合，而周瑜则调派一组人员继续对叛军进行盘问。

强辩团的各位见孙坚气愤难耐，赶紧拱手赔罪道：“臣等知错，还望总校校长恕罪！”

孙坚冷哼一声，重重的叹了口气，火气渐收。“公瑾，你做事我一向放心。可你这次，怎么能这么糊涂，竟然会让这种事情发生？你可知道这事的严重性！”

“是公瑾疏忽了。司马家的野心，我早该察觉。这次的奸细事件和叛军作乱，公瑾愿担起所有责任，任凭总校长以军法处置。”周瑜最近陷入情结，处理公务常常心不在焉。周瑜身担重任，却没有尽到自己的责任。现在出了这么大的篓子，势必要有个人站出来负责。

太史慈见状，立刻出声维护周瑜。“总校长，现在江东出了这么大的问题，不如先彻查清楚事情的来龙去脉，待解决危机后再下定夺如何？瑾有伤在身，前阵子都在放长假。这次的事若真要怪罪，太史愿替瑾扛下罪责。”

“没错，没错！孙总校长，您就念在大佬过往的丰功伟绩，饶了大佬这次吧！大佬的伤都还没好，绝不能再受处罚了啦！”吕蒙苦着一张脸，心里焦急得不得了。

甘宁也是义气之士，自然也少不了他。“甘宁也愿替副会长承担罪责！”

孙坚若有所思地看着此情此景，不发一语。周瑜则微微牵起嘴角，感动得不知该说些什么好。

过了半响，孙坚终于点点头。众人困惑地对望一眼，不明所以地继续看着孙坚。

“这怪罪之事，就暂且搁下。待此事了结，再重新发落。”周瑜深得民心，若要服众，孙坚也是明眼之人，只是不会吃眼前亏。况且说句心里话，这周瑜是个人才，孙坚也不想就这么失去这么一个人才。“公瑾，你好好处理此事，戴罪立功！”

“公瑾领命，这次必定不让孙总校长失望！”

话锋一转，孙坚从嘴里吐出关心之语。“你这身伤，又是怎么回事？前些日子听闻你受伤请假，我倒觉得纳闷。是不是仲谋那小子找你麻烦了？”

周瑜是江东大将，若是受伤也算是大事一件，必定会有人追根究底。可是这次不同于以往，意外的沉静。看来势必与江东高层拖不了干系，以致没有人敢为周瑜出头。

“这点小伤，不劳总校长费心。公瑾惭愧，还让您为我操心。”

孙坚摇头笑道：“仲谋那孩子的脾气我了解，硬得很。不管他这次是为了什么打伤你，受委屈了吧？”

周瑜闻言静默回应。倒是吕蒙和甘宁猛点头，像是怕孙坚没瞧见，他们俩可用力甩头了。

太史慈深吸口气，想到周瑜和孙权这对苦命鸳鸯，不禁试探性地说：“二少爷对瑾私底下其实很是照顾，但有时遇上公事难免意见分歧，偶尔打闹也属平常。”

哦～平常？！主仆间打闹纯属平常？真的平常吗？

孙坚听出太史慈的话中有话，似懂非懂地把注意力放到周瑜身上，锐利的眼神像是想看穿什么一般。

周瑜听了太史慈的话，心漏了半拍。这太史慈总是语不惊人死不休，纯心想吓死他啊？！

孙坚根本就不知道孙权和周瑜的秘密关系，要是知道后，江东、甚至是天下，又不知道要掀起什么风浪了。

太史慈自动忽略周瑜瞟过来的怒视，只专心地研究孙坚那丰富的表情。孙坚像是联想到什么一样，露出震惊和惊讶的神情。随即又像是马上想到了什么理由否决，看起来困惑不已。过了一会儿，又露出怀疑的眼神，不住地打量着周瑜。孙坚七情上脸，丰富的表情让太史慈勾起一抹玩味儿的笑容。看孙坚这副模样，必定也猜出了七八成。

太史慈暗忖：我英明神武的孙总校长啊～我这是好心地给你一点心理准备，免得到时候你儿子给你娶回一个‘儿媳夫’，到时候你的脸部表情一定更精彩！

甘宁和吕蒙相视一看，莫名其妙的继续看着孙坚难得一见的表情。甘宁灵光乍现，终于想通了某些真理。而吕蒙则傻傻的愣在一旁，根本没进入状况。甘宁安慰似的轻拍吕蒙的肩膀，用嘴形说道：乖，我呆会儿再解释给你听。

吕蒙似有若无的点点头，依旧是那种闷闷的表情。而当事人之一的周瑜则目光闪烁，不敢直视孙坚那双灼热的眼睛。就这样僵持不下，过了不知道多久，大伙儿被一阵急促的敲门声拉回现实。

“叩！叩叩！！”一名卫士慌慌张张地奔进孙家客厅。

“什么事这么匆匆忙忙的！”孙坚不悦地喝道。

“请总校长恕罪。臣有急事相告！”

“说。”

“回总校长，刚刚狱士官已经问出司马家派出的奸细是何人了。”

“是谁？”

“二少爷秘密的影子护卫－陈武！”

什么？！众人难以置信的睁大双眼，一时反应不过来。

“你再说多一次......”像是听不清楚卫士刚才所说的事，周瑜无力地再次询问。

“司马家的奸细是二少爷秘密的影子护卫－陈武！”

卫士的声音犹如轰隆的雷声，震耳欲聋的声音震得周瑜的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

秘密的影子护卫？那是什么...？陈武。竟然是陈武？怎么可以是她？！

“奸细陈武现在在哪里？”孙坚眯起危险的眼睛。

“半小时前乔家大小姐来报，二少爷好像和陈武在大礼堂进行册封大典的彩排。乔大小姐让我们来通知孙总校长，她说完就赶着离去了。”

“半小时前？！你们竟然等到现在才知会我？”

“总校长恕罪。您之前曾经下达指令，不必理会乔家小姐的一概事情，所以臣等不敢贸然禀报。谁知刚刚查出陈武就是奸细，臣等立刻就过来这向你禀报了。”

“够了！别说了！”孙坚揉揉自己有些发疼的太阳穴，接着转头向强辩团下达命令。

“太史慈，我要你立刻带领强辩团还有两组部队全副武装去找仲谋！陈武那个司马家的奸细，捉得到就捉，捉不到就杀了吧！公瑾，你有伤在身就不必去了。”

“是！”太史慈、甘宁和吕蒙领命，一刻也不敢怠慢地赶紧前往救援行动。

周瑜回过神来，脸上写满担忧之情。周瑜匆匆地告退，无视孙坚的好意，执意追上强辩团说要一起去找孙权。大伙儿见周瑜紧张的神情，心知劝阻不了便不再阻止，只是叮咛周瑜若是有危险千万不要逞强要立刻退开。周瑜紧握颤抖的双拳，心心念念的只有孙权一人。

二少爷，你一定不能有事！你答应过我的，你不会有事的！！


	17. 17 天涯尽头

大礼堂内，孙权狼狈地跌坐在台上，大乔则虚弱地倒在孙权旁边。孙权紧闭着双眼，冷汗涔涔的他看起来十分痛苦。刚才孙权大意中了陈武的圈套，结果双眼被闪光弹弄得暂时失明，自己也受了不轻的伤。原本就失聪的孙权，现在可以说是毫无招架之力，只能任作待宰羔羊。大乔强忍着伤痛，担心地看着孙权，又不时戒备地盯着站在不远处的陈武。陈武手持铳对准孙权，处于优势的她若要取孙权的性命简直易如反掌。

“大乔、大乔...妳在哪儿...？”孙权慌张地到处摸索。

“权！”大乔用尽全力爬向孙权，然后握住孙权的手，用手指在孙权的掌心上写：乔

“大乔！”孙权又惊又喜地紧紧握着大乔的手。“妳有没有怎样？”

大乔赶紧又反手握住孙权的掌心写道：好

“没事就好。”孙权虽然看不见也听不见，但是他还是凭直觉判断大乔的位置，尽力小心地把大乔护在身后。大乔挣脱出孙权的保护，反过来护在孙权的前面，隔开孙权和陈武的距离。

“陈武！权是那么的信任妳，为什么妳要这样子背叛他？！”大乔忍不住怒吼道。

大乔刚知道了孙权的一个大秘密，那就是原来孙权早就失聪了。孙权总是摆出一副什么都无所谓的表情，他是那么的孤傲。但总会有一些事是他在意的吧！好像失聪这事，孙权不就隐藏得很好吗？大乔不知道孙权一个人是怎么熬过来的，但是既然孙权相信陈武，让她知道这秘密，陈武又为何要这样背叛孙权呢？

“我本来就是司马家的人。江东的末日即将来临，这是改朝换代的时刻，不久后司马家将会一统天下！”

大乔觉得陈武简直是不可理喻。大乔一向来都鲜少插手江湖事，但对于陈武的所作所为，大乔打从心底的不认同。

“陈武！妳这个叛徒！近日来的风波，都是妳搞出来的吧！”看不见东西，也完全听不见的孙权几乎用尽全力的怒吼，像是要把所有压抑在心头的情绪发泄出来。

“孙权，你不用再作无谓的挣扎了。你现在这种情况，是绝对不可能打败我的！”陈武居高临下地盯着狼狈不堪的孙权，用戏谑的口吻说道：“看在你临死的份上，我就大发慈悲的告诉你吧！没错，这几日来江东境内的大小风波，都是我在幕后策划的。曹操失明、攻击你的奸细、就连与你如今形同陌路的周瑜，你们之间的所有误会和矛盾都在我的掌控之中！”

孙权半蹲在大乔的身边，一手紧握大乔的手支撑着自己。孙权根本听不到陈武说的任何一句话，现在的他只是想尽量拖些时间，好让他能找出陈武的所在位置。练武之人的武力指数是可以互相感应的，越强的人武力指数就越高，也越明显。孙权摒住气息，聚精会神地慢慢感应陈武的气息。可惜陈武的武力指数低于两千，就算是孙权这样的高手也无计可施。

大乔听到陈武的解释，脸色‘刷’一声的变得惨白。原来...原来是这么一回事？！

“这么说，这一切都是妳搞的鬼！难怪曹操会失明，权会被大伙儿误会...”

“哈哈～妳现在知道也不算太迟！”陈武散发出凌厉的杀气，手上的铳随时都能取下孙权的性命。

大乔见状，奋不顾身地挡在孙权的面前。“我不会让妳伤害权的！”

孙权感受到大乔的情绪波动，心道不妙，立即开口喝道：“陈武，妳的目标是我！这事和大乔无关，放她走！”

“哼！你们俩都不用担心，我会同一时间送你们俩一起上路的！”陈武说罢便狂笑不止。

大乔目不转睛地盯着那无情冰冷的铳，回过身紧紧抱着孙权，不由自主地颤抖着身体。大乔的心被恐惧占满，心底只剩下一个名字。阿策......

孙权一手抱着大乔，另一只手暗暗凝聚内力，算准时机展开攻击。一团熊熊火焰攻向陈武，击中陈武的腹部，陈武被强大的撞击力推到，铳也掉落在地。预计中的疼痛感没有到来，大乔错愕地转过头，看见陈武倒地不起，嘴角还流出血丝。

“打中了吗？”孙权不肯定地询问大乔。刚才那一击孙权只是孤注一掷，他是根据大乔的位置来判断陈武的方向。孙权的右手紧紧按着自己的后腰，感觉温热的液体从那里流出。刚才被陈武打伤，孙权全凭自己多年来的武功底子在硬撑着。可是时间一长，加上孙权又逞强的运用内力，这才让伤势加重。

“权？！”大乔开心地搀扶着孙权，轻轻地在孙权的手心画了一个勾。

“看来是打中了。”孙权不屑的冷哼一声，对着陈武的方向喊道：“妳这叛徒，我不会再让妳有机会出卖我了！”

语音一落，孙权又再次凝聚内力。大乔怔怔地看着孙权，不安的情绪继续蔓延。孙权的杀气四溢，这种压迫感让大乔不禁感到害怕。大乔从未见过孙权这副模样，那种想置人于死地的气场是那么的强大而危险。孙权没有多余的思绪胡思乱想，他现在只想快点解决陈武。要是再这样拖延下去，只怕他都快撑不住了。后腰和胸口处那种明显的痛楚，让孙权消耗了不少体力去与之抗衡，才能勉强把伤痛暂时缓下来。

眼看情势对自己不利，陈武勾起冷笑，伸手进黑色的外套里一阵摸索，不知又再打什么鬼主意。大乔发现陈武的举动怪异，心中升起不好的预感。下一秒，定眼看清陈武手上拿的东西后，大乔的心冷了半截。

“权！先别出手！！”大乔惊慌失措地拉住孙权的手阻止他。

“大乔，怎么了？”察觉到大乔的异样，孙权驱散内力，困惑地追问道。

“我手上这东西，妳应该认得吧？”陈武摇晃手中那闪闪发亮的戒指。

大乔不自觉轻抚无名指上的戒指，戒指上的刻印和陈武手上的戒指一模一样。

感觉到大乔的转变，不明所以的孙权也乱了方寸。“大乔，怎么了？到底怎么了？”

“阿策...！那是阿策的戒指！怎么会在妳这里？！难道说阿策他......不会的！不会的——！”大乔仿佛失去了所有理智，激动地狠瞪着陈武。

“大乔？！”孙权不知道发生了什么事，只能本能的拉住大乔的手臂。

陈武把玩着手上的戒指，戏耍般地作势要把戒指丢向观众席。大乔见状再也忍受不住，她挣脱孙权的手，飞奔向前毫无章法的跟陈武过了几招。大乔的注意力全在戒指上，对于陈武的攻击招式根本漠不关心，最后结结实实地挨了陈武几招，却终究不愿放掉死死握住戒指的手。

孙权慌乱地摸索上前，现在的他不知道大乔的位置，所以也不敢贸然出手，担心会不小心打伤大乔。“大乔！妳在哪？”

“阿策在哪里？他在哪里？！快把戒指还我！把戒指还我！”大乔像是失心疯般的歇斯底里大喊，与平日温柔恬静的形象差距甚远。

陈武没料到大乔会突然发狂，似乎也陷入窘境。陈武和大乔扭打成一团，过近的距离无法施展内力招式，两人就这样犹如闹剧般的缠在一块儿。大礼堂内一片混乱，强辩团带着援军赶到时看到的正好是这一幕，大伙儿看傻了眼一时反应不过来。

“大乔姐姐怎么会变成这个样子啊？”吕蒙歪着脑袋。

“想不到大乔凶狠起来会变成这副模样......”甘宁吞了吞口水，匪夷所思地盯着面前的景象。大乔不顾形象的玩命演出，让大伙儿都为她捏了一把冷汗。

陈武看到强辩团他们出现，心知行径败露，慌慌张张地推开大乔急于离开。大乔被她推到在地，却不管三七二十一的又再次追上前去，紧紧拉着陈武不放。

“别看了！快把叛徒陈武围捕起来，别让她有机会逃了！”太史慈率先恢复冷静，立刻下达指示。

眼看众多卫士朝自己步步逼近，陈武烦躁地欲甩掉身边的大乔却徒劳无功。最后陈武狗急跳墙，毫无预警地把戒指丢向强辩团和卫士的方向。闪闪发亮的戒指跃过众人的头顶，一闪而过掉落在某处。强辩团和卫士们不知道陈武丢掉的是什么东西，误以为是炸弹的众人纷纷闪避开来。大乔的视线紧抓着戒指不放，看众人让出一条路，大乔便直奔戒指掉落的方向找戒指去了。大伙儿愣了一愣，见大乔这般匆忙，也不知该如何反应。

“呼...幸好不是炸弹！”吕蒙拍了拍胸口，顺了顺气息。要是陈武刚才来个玉石俱焚，丢来一颗炸弹，只怕大伙儿都要跟着遭殃了。

管它什么炸弹不炸弹的，周瑜现在也没心思去理了。一进到礼堂，周瑜的视线就一直定格在孙权的身上。孙权跌坐在台上，狼狈的模样让周瑜的心隐隐作疼。周瑜察觉大乔的情绪不稳定，便对吕蒙和甘宁说道：“大乔的情绪不稳，你们看好她，不许出任何差错。”话一说完，周瑜便跑向孙权那里。

太史慈有军令在身，见大乔已和陈武隔开，立刻再次下达指令。“众卫士听令，即刻把陈武捉起来！”七、八名士兵马上蜂拥而上。陈武后退了几步，为自己找寻逃生路线。

看不到也听不到的孙权不知道现场发生了什么转变，但是感应到强大的武力指数逼近，他下意识的使出内力反击。无数团的火球飞向卫士，把卫士伤得人仰马翻。

“二少爷？！”强辩团没料到孙权会突然出手攻击自家人，各个都面露难色，忍不住惊呼出声。原本已经跑到孙权面前的周瑜，也打住脚步，怔怔地望着孙权。

孙权不知道自己打伤了谁，他以为那些人都是陈武的同党。没有大乔在身边，孙权像是在大海中失去了浮板那般无助，感觉孤立无援没有任何依靠。

“大乔？大乔！！”孙权紧闭双眼，一声又一声的叫唤着方才和自己一起并肩作战的人。

周瑜、太史慈和甘宁他们看着手足无措的孙权，大伙儿都大惑不解。孙权乱了方寸似的大喊大叫，让众人都陷入重重的疑虑。

“大乔，妳在哪里？突然出现的人是谁？！是谁？！”

陈武看到此景，再次发出毛骨悚然的笑声。

“二少爷到底怎么了？样子怪怪的......”吕蒙忍不住小声嘀咕。

周瑜和太史慈相互望了一眼，默契地把目光焦点放到大乔身上。大乔慌乱地找寻戒指，听到孙权的叫唤后，大乔总算慢慢清醒过来。

“权...权......”大乔定下心，望着孙权的她就算是彷徨无助的小孩寻求一丝慰藉。环顾四周，大乔这才注意到强辩团的存在。一脸茫然的她，看起来是那么的楚楚可怜。

趁着大伙儿晃神的那一霎那，陈武见机不可失，拾起地上的铳再次对准孙权。子弹上膛，战火一触即发。周瑜见到这一幕，哪还冷静得了？周瑜一个闪身绕到孙权的面前，隔开陈武和孙权的距离。

“哼？想死？我成全你，让你们做对亡命鸳鸯。”陈武嘲讽道。

“二少爷！瑾！！”强辩团的各位心惊胆颤。

大乔像是想到什么似的，用尽全力吼道：“周瑜快闪开！不要站在权的面前！！”

没错！就是不能站在孙权的面前！孙权现在丧失听力和视力，但是他的内力还未尽失。孙权此刻都是在凭直觉和感应武力指数与杀气，再做出反击。不管是谁站在孙权面前，要是孙权认不出来的话，就一定会有危险。

大伙儿听到大乔这一吼似乎有弦外之音，但还来不及参透，就已看到周瑜口吐鲜血，倒卧在陈武和孙权的中间。

“瑾！！”

“大佬！！！”

回到电光火石的那一瞬间，慢动作重播。感觉到杀气，孙权凭直觉再次凝聚内力，火红的烬烺焱毫不留情地击在周瑜身上。同一时间，陈武手中的铳也射出紫蓝色的电光，直直的打向周瑜。

时间仿佛静止了一样，四周安静得可以。众人的目光焦点都聚集在孙权和周瑜的身上。

孙权像是察觉到什么一般，犹豫地缓缓开口。“瑾...？”刚才那一掌准确地击中目标，可是孙权一点也开心不起来。反之，在击中目标的那一瞬间，孙权也好像感同身受似的感到胸口被火烧一样难受。那一霎那，心底的某处好像有什么破碎了，心无法遏止的抽痛。

周瑜顽强地用手擦掉嘴角的血迹，勉强支撑着自己摇摇欲坠的身子。

孙权像是有所感应一般，动作迟缓地上前走去。那种熟悉的情感是怎么一回事？

大乔紧握双拳，对着太史慈说道：“权他中了陈武的暗算，现在看不见也听不到。太史，你们快点抓住陈武，别让她再伤害权和周瑜。”

强辩团回过神来，恶狠狠地瞪着陈武。太史慈杀气凛凛地怒喝道：“陈武，妳还不赶快束手就擒！”

只见她的袖子里滑下一个小瓶罐，陈武想都没想的就把瓶子里的液体一饮而尽。

孙权跌跌撞撞的摸索，直到把周瑜护在自己怀里。

“瑾，是你对不对？对不起，我不是有意的...对不起......”

周瑜轻握孙权的手，像是在安慰他一样。周瑜总觉得孙权和往常有些不同，刚才听到大乔的解释后，就更加明了。躺在孙权的怀里，周瑜感到莫名的窝心，这种感觉好温暖。不过周瑜握住孙权的手，却觉得少了些热度，反而隐约散发出寒气。孙权的手有点冰凉，这是周瑜的第一个印象。

孙权的全身细胞都在叫嚣着疼痛，伤势因为刚才擅自凝聚内力而变得一发不可收拾。孙权觉得伤痛难耐，体内的内力渐渐流逝。孙权听不到任何声响，也看不见一丝光线，现在的他只能靠着怀里那人儿的温度才能让自己有存在感。但也许是伤势作祟，孙权感到自己的感官也变得迟钝，怀里传来的阵阵温暖体温仿佛也渐渐远离，不知什么时候变得那么遥远。

“瑾，我好想你。真的好想你......”孙权的声音越说越小声。

舞台的另一端，陈武用几近鬼魅的声音喊道：“司马家才是真正的霸主！日后，司马家一定会统领天下！”

“二少爷？二少爷...？”周瑜支撑起自己的身子，手却依旧和孙权紧紧相握。孙权凭着最后一丝的毅力，在周瑜的耳边低语，嘴角泛着淡淡的笑容。

陈武一说完便口吐白沫，气绝身亡。众人难以置信地看着陈武的尸首，原来陈武心知此劫难逃，竟然铁下心肠自我了结生命。陈武已死，众人面面相觑，刚才的怒气也没来得及宣泄。

吕蒙闷闷的盯着太史慈，然后回过头对周瑜说：“大佬，你的伤势没事吧？啊～！二少爷——！大佬——！”话还没说完，吕蒙便指着周瑜那方向喊道。

大乔和强辩团的各位不约而同地转过头，印入眼帘的是孙权失去知觉倒靠在周瑜肩上的情景，而周瑜也早已经不省人事了。


	18. 18 死讯x考验

‘瑾，不管天涯海角，我都会陪着你。若天涯有尽头，我孙仲谋对你的誓言，也绝不变更。我爱你。’

孙权晕死过去前，说的就是这一句话。周瑜的脑海重复播放着孙权的承诺，也因为这份以爱为名的誓约，让周瑜坚持着这份信念熬过来。周瑜从睡梦中惊醒，看到的是一片白茫茫的白色。周瑜总觉得最近和医院很有缘，短短的几个月，他已不知道进进出出这里多少次了。点滴的声音像是某种旋律，敲击着周瑜的内心深处，狂乱的心绪扰人清梦。

“大佬，你醒啦？！”吕蒙又惊又喜地检视周瑜。

“阿蒙，二少爷呢？他怎么样了？”环视四周只有吕蒙一人，周瑜心急的追问。

“嗯...呃......”吕蒙扰扰脑袋，不知道该怎么回答。

“是不是二少爷他...？！不会的...他到底怎么了？”

吕蒙支支吾吾了半天，才缓缓开口道：“这个嘛......”吕蒙犹豫着到底要不要告诉周瑜实情。其实一来到医院，阿蒙便被太史慈他们派来照顾周瑜。吕蒙尽责的个性众人皆知，他可是寸步不离地呆在周瑜的病房。连门口都没踏出去，他自然是不知道孙权那里的情况了。

迟疑了一会儿，周瑜问：“他伤得很重？？有生命危险？？”

这句吕蒙似乎听懂了，只见他毫不犹豫地点头回应，可下一秒又坚定的用力摇头。可是他不知道，这样肯定又犹豫的回应让周瑜的心碎成一地。吕蒙虽然不知道孙权的情况，但见到太史慈和甘宁那副模样，还是猜得出一二的。他点头是因为二少爷确实伤得很重，至于后面那个问题，应该是没有吧!

周瑜不管自己的手臂是否还插着点滴的针管，他匆匆的拔掉点滴，着急的想起身去找孙权。吕蒙见状立刻飞身阻止。“大佬，你不能离开病房啦！太史慈和甘宁特别交待我，要是让你跑出去，我会被他们两个杀掉的！”

“我哪还管得了那么多。我要见他，我一定要见他！”就算见一面也好，周瑜想看看孙权的轮廓。他要确认孙权是否安然无恙，只有亲眼看见孙权没事，周瑜才能放心得下。

吕蒙整个人挡在周瑜面前，不管周瑜怎么推也推不走。

“阿蒙，你老实告诉我。二少爷到底怎么了？他伤到哪了？有多严重？”

吕蒙又迟疑了一会儿，再次坚定的摇摇头。

哭丧着脸的他无奈的想：大佬，你可以不要有那么多问题吗？人家是真的什么都不知道啦!

看到吕蒙一脸阴郁的摇头回应，周瑜只能呆呆的站在那里。

摇头代表着什么意思？难道二少爷他...？！不会的！！他答应过我，会永远陪着我的。

吕蒙不知道周瑜误解了他的意思，还继续自顾自的说着。“二少爷之前那样对你，我原本是很生气的啦！可是刚才看到二少爷那么虚弱的模样，心里总觉得怪怪的。好像不怎么气了，反而还有点担心二少爷呢！大佬，话说回来。你跟二少爷到底是怎样啊？”

周瑜心不在焉地胡思乱想，又急道：“阿蒙，让开！我要去找二少爷。”周瑜的面上满是担忧，心情七上八下的一刻也安静不下来。

“不行啦～大佬，你自己的伤也都没好，还是别去了！你不要担心，太史慈、甘宁还有大乔姐都在二少爷那。刚才我还听太史慈说，孙总校长好像也来医院探望二少爷了，所以甘宁他们都留守在二少爷那里。”

“孙总校长也来了？！”周瑜闻言更是如热锅上的蚂蚁，紧张不已。二少爷一定是出事了，要不然孙总校长也不会亲自过来。难道是二少爷的伤势很严重、有生命危险？

“是啊～孙总校长也到医院来了。”吕蒙总算迟钝地发现周瑜的脸色不大对劲。“大佬，你没事吧？怎么脸色那么差啊？”

周瑜一把推开吕蒙，不愿在这里继续干等下去。周瑜急匆匆地奔向房门，焦急万分的模样让吕蒙也不禁开始担心。吕蒙赶上前去阻止周瑜，无奈周瑜的手伤未愈，吕蒙也不敢贸然出手，深怕会误伤周瑜。周瑜看出吕蒙的顾虑，仗着自己的伤势逼退吕蒙后，便打开门急于离去。病房的门打开的那一瞬间，周瑜和吕蒙在片刻都变成了雕像。门口的那道人墙，呃...不，是孙家的大家长－孙坚此刻就站在门外！不过一改过往的形象，此刻的孙坚看起来老态尽显。

“总...总校长。”不经意和孙坚眼神交对，周瑜不知为何竟然会有些虚心地低下头。可同一时间，周瑜也敏锐地发现到孙坚的样子看起来疲惫不堪。

吕蒙站在周瑜身后，胆怯地轻唤一声。“总校长。”

“阿蒙，你先出去。我有些事，想和周瑜私下聊聊。”孙坚面色凝重，面容憔悴不少。那双历经沧桑的眼眸虽疲态尽显，却始终闪烁着雪亮的光芒。

“是！”吕蒙拱手回应，之后不舍地看了周瑜一眼才转身离开，乖乖地守在门外。

孙坚目光如炬，周瑜在他的注视下感觉无所遁形，仿佛所有的思绪和心思都被孙坚看透。周瑜无可奈何下只好乖乖的回到房里，孙坚跟了进去，还顺手关上房门。

“公瑾，你的伤势未愈，急着想去哪？”

周瑜供了拱手，轻声回应。“回孙总校长，公瑾听闻二少爷伤势严重，所以想过去看看。”

孙坚挥了挥手阻止。“见不见到，都无所谓了。”

“？！”周瑜困惑又吃惊的表情一览无遗。

孙坚惨淡的笑容没有一丝喜悦，他平淡地开口道：“这里只有我们二人，繁琐的礼仪和敬语就免了。你才刚醒，还是坐着说话吧！”

周瑜点点头，依言的坐在床上。“谢总校长体谅。”

孙坚无奈地摆摆手，似乎对周瑜一直以敬语回话感到些许不满，但却拿周瑜这牛脾气没辙只好作罢。

周瑜才刚坐下，又忍不住追问。“不知二少爷的伤势如何？”

孙坚微微叹气摇头，用沉重的语气说道：“仲谋这孩子从小就很好强、也很倔强。不管发生什么事，他也总是默不吭声宁愿独自承受。公瑾，你说说看。我...是不是一开始就做错决定了？”

周瑜不敢去多想、也不愿去猜测孙坚的话。“公瑾愚昧，不明白总校长的言下之意。”

孙坚苦笑，又叹了口气。“只为了小小的一个奸细，我真的做错了。仲谋他...”话才说一半，孙坚便不再说下去。孙坚的神情看起来正压抑着巨大的痛苦，那悔恨痛心的眼神让周瑜的心漏了半拍。

“是不是二少爷他......”周瑜的声音不自觉变得沙哑。

周瑜不禁回想起刚才孙权倒下的那一幕，他的手是多么的冰凉，面孔苍白毫无血色。难道是二少爷有什么不测...？！

“他还这么年轻，他的人生还长着。可是现在...说什么都是多余的了。”

“二少爷到底怎么了？他的伤势有多严重？”

孙坚默默地摇摇头。

“到底有多严重？难道连医生都......”周瑜的话还没说完，心口就已像是被人用利刃划开一样难受。

“公瑾，有些话我希望你老实回答我。”孙坚再次与周瑜视线交对，神情变得严肃。

周瑜呆若木鸡地直视孙坚。

“你和仲谋之间，除了主仆之情，是否还存在着不为人知的情感？”

孙坚问得直白，丝毫不给周瑜逃避的机会。“我不需要谎言，你仔仔细细向清楚后再回答我。”

周瑜不知道该怎么回答，他的心此刻乱糟糟的。他担心孙权的伤势，但现在他已没有多余的时间去思考。面对孙坚的问题，周瑜知道自己最担心、也最害怕面对的问题终于来临了。

“公瑾。”

“总校长，我...”周瑜的嘴唇颤了颤，两人都心知肚明的答案却终究说不出口。

孙坚看周瑜间接默认的态度，已了然于心。孙权和周瑜都是他看着长大的，这两个人的心思，他难道还看不透吗？孙坚无奈地低头，重重地叹了口气。再抬头时，他的眼眸闪过一丝诡异的目光。

“他死了。”轻飘飘的三个字从孙坚的嘴里冒出来。

周瑜的心头有种说不出的苦涩感觉，一直蔓延到颤抖的全身，直到双眼都染上一层雾气。

不可能！怎么可以是这样的结果...无论如何，周瑜都不会相信这是真的。

“他死了？”周瑜愣愣地重复孙坚说的话。这是什么意思？什么死了？谁死了？

“仲谋他已经走了。还算安详，不必忧心。”孙坚冷静得像是在述说什么芝麻绿豆的小事。

听着孙坚平静的语调，周瑜的心却无法平静。周瑜感觉得到自己的心犹如波涛汹涌的暗流，惊涛骇浪不断拍打着礁石。就像是有人拿着尖锐的利刃，一直往周瑜的心口处刺去。一刀一划的割破周瑜的心，淌着血的心所带来的是无法言喻的伤痛。周瑜细细的咀嚼孙坚说的那些话，却发现像是从未读过的外星语一样难懂。

“不可能的——！”待周瑜回过神来，他无可抑制的怒吼出声。像是一头沉睡已久的狂狮，突然间觉醒一样。

在门外守候多时的吕蒙听到周瑜几近崩溃的嘶吼，不由得被吓了一跳。不了解孙坚和周瑜谈话内容的他，只能干着急的在外头来回渡步。

“我要见他。我要见他！他不会就这样离开的......”他答应过我的，要一直陪着我、爱着我。他刚刚才许下的承诺，怎么那么快就忘记了？

孙坚看着悲愤至极的周瑜，原本波澜不惊的眼眸闪过一丝诧异。曾几何时，周瑜有这样对他吼过？周瑜也算是他一手调教长大的，孙坚一直以为自己很了解周瑜。周瑜一向来都是那样的举止优雅，脸上无时无刻都挂着自信满满的笑容，仿佛就算发生天大的事情，也绝对无法动摇周瑜那无药可救的聪明和理智。周瑜是那么的冷静，无论遇上什么难题，他都能凭着引以为傲的聪明才智将难题化险为夷。可是现在在孙坚眼里的周瑜，却跟认知里的那个周瑜判若两人。

周瑜不顾孙坚惊讶的神情，也不管孙坚阻止与否，他现在只是想尽快见到孙权。周瑜疾步奔出病房，直达想念之人那里。孙坚没有加以阻拦，只是静静地望着周瑜匆匆的身影，眼底隐藏着看不懂的复杂情绪。

“大佬！大佬，你去哪啊？”吕蒙脑袋空白地看了看孙坚，又看了一眼周瑜跌跌撞撞的身影，不知如何是好。

孙坚无奈叹道：“快跟上去，看紧他。”

“是。那我...我去追大佬。”说完，吕蒙也不敢多看孙坚阴郁的表情一眼，便急步追上前去。周瑜的体力也还未恢复，虚弱的他却固执地不接受吕蒙的搀扶和帮助，只是一味的加快脚步。

“大佬。”吕蒙心急如焚地唤道。

周瑜没有理会，只是带着已经伤心欲绝的心情，一步一步地向前走去。

一定是骗局。骗人的吧！怎么可以就这样离去，一声交待的话语都没有。

周瑜忍不住在心底哀声埋怨。

眼前的视线早已模糊不清，温热的泪水滋润那苍白面容，理不清的情感涌上心头。昔日回忆的点点滴滴，一幕又一幕的回放在脑海中。周瑜第一次发现，自己是多么的需要孙权。他也再次认清到了一个事实，那就是自己对孙权的爱，早已在不知不觉中滋长到那么的深、已到了无可自拔的地步。人总要在失去之时，才会学会珍惜。也只有在最后的生死关头，才能察觉心中的最爱是何人。


	19. 19 至死不渝的爱恋

从古至今，爱情二字总是让人又爱又恨。这门学问博大精深，若非亲身经历，又怎能了解其中的酸甜苦辣呢？曾经有人说过：不在乎天长地久，只在乎曾经拥有。爱情，是可以不受时间长短的限制。但往往短暂的爱情只会让人留下无尽的遗憾。

当周瑜来到孙权的病房外，就看见众人都站在走廊那里。太史慈、甘宁和大乔一瞧见周瑜那泪痕未干的脸庞，都不禁面面相觑，一时也不知做何反应。周瑜哑声开口道：“他...”

太史慈看了紧闭着的房门一眼，缓缓开口道：“瑾，你就别伤心了。”

大乔和甘宁他们附和地点点头，给于无声安慰。

别伤心？要怎么不伤心？他倒好，潇洒离去，独留我一人在这黯然泪下。

周瑜无力地扫了众人一眼，颤着手推开房门，走了进去。吕蒙见状，担心地想要跟进去却被众人拦下。等门一关上，众人都包围着吕蒙兴师问罪。

甘宁瞪着一脸无辜的吕蒙。“不是叫你无论如何都要拦着副会长吗？怎么还会让他过来这里？”

“阿蒙，瑾是不是已经知道权的事了？”大乔红着眼眶缓缓说到。看周瑜那么伤心的样子，她的心也不好受。

太史慈是最为冷静的那个，似乎早料到吕蒙拦不住周瑜。“阿蒙，总校长刚才是不是过去找瑾了？”

吕蒙环视众人，接着胆怯地说：“对不起啦！我也不知道总校长会突然出现，他还让我退出病房，说是要和大佬单独谈谈。我咧就没办法嘛～只好照办咯，谁叫他是总校长啊！”

甘宁忍无可忍地喝道：“说重点啦！”

吕蒙吓了一跳，无辜地嘟起嘴，还眨了眨双眼。

太史慈沉思片刻，追问道：“总校长和瑾聊了些什么话题？”

“这我也不知道。不过，总校长进去不久后，我就突然听到大佬喊了一句：不可能的！之后便看见大佬跑了出来，我也一路追过来了。”

大伙儿听完吕蒙的解说，恍然大悟地沉默不语。看来必定是孙总校长和瑾说了些什么，才会让瑾的情绪大受影响。

“对了，二少爷到底怎样了啊？没事了吧？”吕蒙好奇地盯着紧闭着的病房。“看大佬那么伤心的样子，该不会是二少爷已经不翼而飞了吧？”

语音一落，甘宁毫不犹豫地一拳砸在吕蒙的头上，惹得吕蒙大声呼痛。

“啊～好痛！你干嘛打我啦？！”

“活该！谁叫你没事诅咒二少爷！”甘宁理直气壮地说。

“既然二少爷没事，大佬又干嘛哭得那么伤心呀？”吕蒙无缘无故挨了一拳，心底郁闷至极。

太史慈、甘宁和大乔交换了一个眼神，均露出不安的表情。刚刚大伙儿才知道一个天大的秘密，原来孙家二少爷早在两年前就已经失聪了。这件事事关重大，绝不可以让太多人知道。以在场的人来看，就属吕蒙最天真、口风也最不紧。所以大伙儿遵照孙坚的指示调开吕蒙，让他去照顾周瑜。

相较众人刚听到这消息的惊讶表情，孙坚倒是显得冷静多了。这让大乔和太史慈不约而同地产生一种想法，或许孙坚早就知道孙权失聪的这件事，只是他没有戳破罢了。方才，孙坚镇定地调派人手、安排事宜，尽显大将之风。不过繁忙琐事一处理好，孙坚就沉着脸一一审问众人，一心想把来龙去脉搞清楚。不仅如此，孙坚一语双关的询问孙权和周瑜俩的事，让大伙儿戒备地小心回答，深怕会在无意中泄露孙权和周瑜的秘密关系和连日来发生的误会事件。

但众人在怎样谨慎终究敌不过孙坚的老谋深算，姜还是老的辣！孙坚诱利逼迫、充满技巧性的提问方法，让大伙儿都栽在他手上。就连太史慈也不慎说漏嘴，虽然大伙儿很努力的补救，故意扯开话题，却还是于事无补。最后孙坚似乎已经得到自己想要的答案，便吩咐众人好好照顾孙权，自己一人先行离去，也不知道去哪里了。

“喂喂...你们到底是怎么了？”吕蒙困惑地盯着发呆中的大伙儿。

“没事。”太史慈摇摇头，接着说道：“这儿有我看着，你们先回去，还有一些琐碎的公务还没处理。”太史慈与甘宁和吕蒙商讨了公事一会儿后，便把注意力放到大乔身上。“大乔，妳刚才也受了轻伤，还是先回家休息吧！”

“嗯，权和周瑜就麻烦你了。”大乔不放心地看了病房一眼。

太史慈对大乔轻笑。“放心，有我呢！”

目送甘宁、吕蒙和大乔离去的身影，太史慈的眼眸却蒙上一层阴郁。

无声地在心里叹气，太史慈担忧地盯着闭着的门，就像是一座雕像一动也不动地伫立在那里。

————————————

病房内，一片清冷的静默。那仿佛会令人窒息的寂静，让周瑜的泪不受控制地往下掉。孙权紧闭双眼，静静地躺在白色的病床上。他的嘴唇有些干裂，毫无血色的面容憔悴得让人心疼，与平日的那个霸气十足的二少爷简直是天壤之别。周瑜伸手轻轻地触碰孙权的脸颊，发现并没有想象中那么冰冷，心底就更加伤心难受。

为什么不再等等？我这不是来了吗...？为什么不等多一会儿?

周瑜的鼻子一酸，忍不住抽泣出声。他握着孙权温热的右手，放在嘴边轻轻亲吻。

或许是太过伤心的缘故，周瑜竟然没有发现孙权的胸口正平稳的上下起伏。此外，周瑜也没有细心留意孙权那微弱的呼吸声。

孙权从睡梦中悠悠转醒，眼前是一片幽暗的黑。渐渐的，才看得到一些刺眼的光线。尔后，印入眼帘的是靠在床边哭得断肠心碎的人儿。孙权的嘴巴微微颤抖，却因为喉咙干涸，一时没有办法发出任何音节。孙权用尽全力，才勉强移得动几根手指头。

周瑜怔怔地盯着手中握着的手，难以置信地瞪大双眸。刚才那一霎那，他似乎感觉到孙权的手指动了一下。就在周瑜以为自己看到的是幻觉时，孙权的手又动了动。周瑜又惊又喜地慢慢转过头，正巧对上孙权的目光。周瑜愣了半响，一时处在震惊阶段，还没回过神。

“瑾。”孙权勉强地牵起嘴角。

听到那真切的声音，周瑜哪里还能忍得。只见周瑜把头侧靠在孙权的肩膀，泪水像是决了堤般源源涌出。孙权心疼地看着周瑜，不知道该怎么劝说。

“瑾。”孙权不知道连续唤了几声，周瑜才平静下来，用那双还噙住泪水的眼眸目不转睛地盯着孙权。

“怎么了？”孙权虚弱的笑容，丝毫不减温柔。

“我以为你......”周瑜也勾起嘴角，自嘲自己刚才的迟钝。周瑜灵光一现，连贯起孙坚说的每一句话，恍然大悟道：“原来总校长刚才是在试探我！”

“试探...？父亲他跟你说了什么...？”孙权心急地问。

周瑜却不愿意回答，只是不住摇头。“你没事就好。”

孙权叹气道：“瑾，要是受了委屈，别藏在心里。”

周瑜默默地点头。孙权又笑了。“傻瓜，你的伤势怎样了？”

周瑜轻轻摇头，浅笑道：“比你好。”

孙权又爱又怜地摸摸周瑜的脸颊。但也许是刚苏醒的关系，也可能是药力作祟，孙权只觉得疲惫不堪。

“累的话，就多再睡会儿吧！”见到心爱的人平安无事，周瑜也总算放下心中大石。

“嗯。”孙权微弱的应了一声，慢慢地闭眼静养。

周瑜心满意足地的靠在床边，也打起盹儿。两人十指紧握，默默相扣约定一起常相厮守。

在外边守着的太史慈等候多时，仍不见周瑜出来，也听不出房内有什么动静。心下不放心，太史慈便轻轻推开房门，开个小缝偷偷观望里头的情况。

太史慈的嘴角微微上扬，形成完美的弧度。

心道：望你们一夜好梦，明日开始要忙的事可多着呢！

————————————

孙权的功力深厚，虽然伤势不轻，但经过一夜的静养也调理得差不多了。隔日中午时分，日正当中，太史慈和大乔相继来访。小小的病房，顿时热闹起来。

“权，身体好多了吧？”大乔关心地慰问。

“嗯，已经没什么大碍了，不过医生不让出院。”孙权坐在床上，看着一脸倦容的大乔，反问道：“妳怎么那么憔悴，昨晚睡不好？”

大乔勉强地浅笑回应。太史慈看了大乔一眼，若有所思地保持沉默。

“看你没事，我就放心了。你多休息，我明天再来看你。”大乔像是在逃避什么似的急匆匆又离开了。

目送大乔的背影，周瑜不动声色地观察孙权。

“大乔的样子有些古怪。”孙权担心地说。看了一眼太史慈，孙权开口问道：“看你样子好像知道其中原因？”

太史慈笑叹道：“还不是为了那戒指的事。”

“戒指...？难道是为了陈武临死前丢掉的戒指？！”昨日发生的事，孙权都听周瑜细细述说一遍了。

“那是总长和大乔的定情之戒，也难怪大乔会那么紧张。”周瑜无奈叹气。

太史慈淡然地说：“嗯，大乔好像还没找到戒指的说。”

三人保持沉默了一会儿，皆默契地相视一笑。

“瑾，让大哥这时候露面，应该没问题了吧！”孙权忍不住提议。

周瑜点点头。“放心，我会去安排的。”

孙权闻言开心不已，心里总算踏实多了。也好久没有看到大哥了，不知道他现在怎样...？

太史慈凝思片刻，缓缓开口道：“瑾，你自己的伤也刚好，别太操劳了。不如让我来忙吧！你还是好好照顾二少爷就好。”

周瑜刚想出声反驳，却被孙权抢先一步。“太史，你这主意不错，就照你的意思办！”

孙权不怀好意地冲着周瑜微笑。周瑜无奈地摊摊手，但其实心底也是心甘情愿。

太史慈见两人不反对，也十分满意地接下这份工作。踏出房门之前，太史慈却又突然止住脚步，回过头对孙权说：“二少爷，昨日忘了告诉你。”

“？”孙权和周瑜不约而同地看着太史慈。

“你藏了那么久的秘密，恐怕藏不住咯！大乔、我们强辩团除了阿蒙外、还有孙总校长都知道你的秘密了。”

“秘密？什么秘密？”周瑜摸不着头脑地反问太史慈；孙权则是微微一怔。

“瑾，昨日总校长没告诉你吗？”太史慈不解地问。

周瑜听太史慈这么一说，像是吃了一记当头棒。

“那个秘密就是，其实二少爷他早在两年前就...”太史慈的话还没说完，就被孙权立即打断。

“太史，别说了！”

感受到孙权的紧张，周瑜更是心生好奇。“太史，到底是什么秘密？”周瑜继续追问着。

看了孙权一眼，太史慈无奈说：“瑾，这事还是由二少爷亲自开口对你说比较好。”

周瑜偷偷瞄了一眼孙权，却意外地发现孙权的脸色骤变。

“总校长已经知道你们的特殊关系了，你们两个好自为之。”太史慈说完这话，便头也不回的掉头离开了。

只剩下两人的安静时刻，周瑜凝视着孙权，耐心地等待孙权开口。孙权不自在地别过头，避开周瑜沉重的目光。

“二少爷。”周瑜也坐在床上，轻轻地把手放在孙权交叠的双手之上。

孙权牵强地勾起微笑，对着周瑜说道：“其实也不是什么重要的事情，你就别听太史那家伙胡说八道了。”

周瑜却不认同他的说法。“若根本不重要，你何必隐瞒我们全部人？快从实招来，两年前到底发生什么事了？”

“我...”孙权欲言又止。“瑾，不要逼我好吗？”

“我不会逼你。要是你不想说，我就不问。”

接下来又是令人难受的沉默。孙权的表情像是在犹豫，有口难言。周瑜见状，也不再苦苦追问。周瑜机智地转移话题，化解尴尬气氛。“要是大少爷知道马上就能回到江东，心里一定很高兴吧！”

“是啊，大乔也会开心的。”孙权心不在焉地回答，边说边观察周瑜的神情。

又是一阵静默。周瑜确实很想知道孙权的秘密是什么。但是看孙权似乎没打算说出来，周瑜也不愿强逼孙权。反倒是孙权一直在犹豫不决，不知道该不该开口。

“瑾，你真的很想知道那个秘密？”

“嗯。”周瑜直截了当的说：“但要是你不想告诉我，我也不会勉强你。”

“其实我...两年前我......”孙权突然有种冲动想把隐藏在心底那么久的心事，一一告诉周瑜。

周瑜不说话，只是静静地等待。孙权深呼吸，反手握住周瑜的手。“瑾，要我告诉你也行。但你一定要答应我，不要改变对我的态度。我只要你像以前一样对我就好，像以前一样就好！”我不要你的怜悯，也不需要你的同情。

周瑜纳闷地看着孙权，隐隐约约感到不安，就好像是孙权要说的是什么坏消息似的。“二少爷？”

孙权又深吸了一口气，悠悠道来这一个他以为这一辈子都不会有人知道的秘密。

“我的秘密就是：如此如此，这般这般；那般那般，如此这般。”

毫不意外的，孙权看到了周瑜震惊又不敢置信的表情。孙权无奈地笑道：“其实你不必介意，我真的无所谓。”心里的苦涩永远都没人知道。

“二少爷......”

孙权默不作声地看着周瑜。

“这么大的事情，为什么不告诉我？”周瑜觉得心好受伤，这么重要的秘密，孙权竟然隐瞒他这么久。周瑜不自觉回想起之前的种种，还有与孙权的每次争吵。加上现在知道陈武就是奸细，周瑜就更加感到愧疚了。这么久以来，他一直误会了孙权。

“我不想你担心，更不想看到你对我产生不必要的怜悯和同情。你知道吗？我心里的苦，你知道吗？”孙权加重力道，紧紧握着周瑜的双手。

周瑜既心疼又惭愧地点点头。“二少爷...对不起，我......”

孙权轻声开口。“瑾，只要像以前一样就好。你不要因此有所顾忌，只要做回你自己，像以前那样对我就好。还有答应我，不要问我为什么会变成这样......我永远都不会说出原因的。”

周瑜又点点头。“难怪你那么讨厌我们在你面前交头接耳地说话、难怪你老是听错别人的对话、难怪你不喜欢黑暗...原来我真的好笨，竟然这么迟才发现...”

孙权一脸忧郁地低下头。周瑜深吸口气，右手轻轻抚上孙权的脸。孙权和周瑜的额头相靠，两人都保持沉默，整理凌乱的思绪。

过了半响，周瑜缓缓开口道：“相信我，以后就让我来做你的耳朵。你可以完全的信任我、依靠我，你了解我的心，对吧？”

“谢谢你，瑾。让我爱你...我不想再经历可能会失去你的痛苦了。”

“你不会失去我的，我会一直陪着你就像你那天跟我说的誓言一样。不要再害怕黑暗，我的爱是你最可靠的指引。不要畏惧孤独，因为我会一路陪着你，走完这一生的路。海誓山盟，至死不渝。”

“海誓山盟，至死不渝。”孙权重复周瑜的这句话，两人深情款款地对望一眼，接着很有默契的闭眼拥吻。

秘密说出来，就不再是秘密。孙权和周瑜两人共享的不仅是秘密，也是一份至死不渝的爱情誓约。无论是天之涯，还是海之角，他们也会追随着对方，永不分离。他们的爱已经将两人的心融为一体，再艰难的苦难也要紧紧相依一起面对！


	20. 20 捍卫爱情

距离上次陈武事件已经过了一个礼拜左右，江东高校最近喜事连连，人人的茶饭后话都与之拖不了关系。如今江东最火红的刊物非《江东报报》莫属，而最新一期的《江东报报》就刊登了令人乍舌的惊人消息。

前几日，孙权正式上位担任校长一职，成为江东史上最年轻的掌权者。孙权可谓是双喜临门，据可靠的不知名人士爆料，孙家二少爷已有一名交往甚密的爱人。知情人还说，孙权的秘密情人正是江东史上也赫赫有名的响当当人物，但却没有指明是哪位英雄豪杰。但放眼看去，现今的江东干事，大多都是货真价实的男子汉。阳盛阴衰的领导层，孙权的秘密情人到底是何方神圣呢？这话题一出，引来了诸多揣测，流言蜚语满天飞。

除了孙权的上位之事，最振奋人心的消息就是孙家大少爷－孙策，终于回归了！原来孙策之前假装失踪是为了暗地里进行军事任务，现在任务完成也算是功成身退。孙策昨天率领一众大将，在强辩团的成员陪同下浩浩荡荡的凯旋归来。据闻，孙策英勇无比，连续拿下几个司马家的根据地，还围剿了黄巾贼的老巢。许多长期被黄巾贼和司马家打压的村子和众村民都对孙策感激涕零，简直把孙策视为神一样的崇拜和景仰。

但人红是非多，树大总会招摇。某个不留名人士就爆料说，孙策此次回来是为了跟孙坚示威，并且和弟弟孙权争夺校长之位。除此之外，更甚者还指出乔家倾城倾国的大小姐－大乔，与孙家两兄弟大玩暧昧，还说大乔就是兄弟反目的主因。此小道消息一出，江东又掀起轩然大波。之前提及孙权的那位亲密爱人，所有的矛头立刻都指向大乔，大乔就此成为无辜的夹心人。

流言归流言，一传十、十传百。可是当事人和孙家倒是沉得住气，并没有人站出来澄清流言。事实永远都只有一个，不管别人怎么猜测和妄下谬论，事实就是事实，永远都不会改变。所以人们想知道真相，就只有耐心等待当事人回应了。

——————————————

晴空万里，空气中飘散着淡淡的花香味。孙家大宅的花园，设计高雅的亭子里坐着四个人。他们个个面露忧色，不知道正在为什么事心烦。孙策、孙权两兄弟，还有周瑜和大乔，这四人难得地聚首一堂。

孙策随手翻了翻桌上的一本《江东报报》。“哼！这编剧挺有创意的嘛～这么久没回来，没想到江东竟然在流行这种八卦娱乐刊物。”

“阿策，你还有心情开玩笑啊？！”大乔埋怨似的握拳锤打了孙策强壮的手臂一下。

上星期，就在大乔心灰意冷地在大礼堂找寻孙策的戒指之时，太史慈到来并告知她一个天大的好消息。那就是她的阿策依然活得好好的，而且就快要回来了。大乔一直不敢相信这是事实，直到和孙策通过ｓｉｍａｎ后，大乔才确信这不是一场幻觉。孙策和大乔浓情蜜意一番，并且仔仔细细交待了来龙去脉，大乔总算不再追究。

“好啦～好啦～别生气了。”孙策讨好似的把大乔搂在怀里，把嘴倾向大乔的耳边低声细语。也不知道孙策跟大乔说了些什么，只见大乔的双颊发烫，娇嫩的皮肤泛着羞涩的红晕。孙策见状笑意渐深，无视孙权和周瑜在场，便低头在大乔的额头烙下深情的一吻。

周瑜识趣地把头偏开，刚巧对上孙权灼热的目光。孙权的眼神流露出暗意不明的情感，如火般的热情还有绵绵不绝的情意。

大乔自顾自的继续对孙策说：“阿策，你不在的这些日子，周瑜他都不知进了多少次医院。现在你回来就好，你一定要好好督促周瑜好好养伤，别让他忙坏了身子。不管怎么说，周瑜他帮了你这么多，又那么照顾我，我们也得好好报答他才行！”

“放心吧，玮玮。就算你不说，我也一定会好好报答瑾的。”孙策爽朗地笑言道：“瑾，前些日子辛苦你了。若你有什么要求，尽管告诉我，我必定会尽力替你达成。”

闻言，周瑜连忙摇头。“大少爷，此话差矣。于公，公瑾身为孙家家臣，理应为孙家效力。于私，你我既为结拜兄弟，更应有福同享；有难同当。公瑾只是做自己份内之事，不求回报。”

孙策和大乔面面相觑，都对周瑜投射一道赞赏的目光。

不同于周瑜，孙权倒是露出算计的眼神。

“喂！我说，你害我之前误会瑾，总该做些补偿吧！”

“？”众人不约而同地看向孙权，不知道他在打什么如意算盘。

“要不是那晚你和瑾秘密通话，我就不会误会瑾，更不会因此打伤他。所以你得负责！”孙权一副理所当然的模样。

“这也关我的事？又不说是你自己冲动，老是不分青红皂白就先出手伤人，之后才愧疚道歉。要是我是瑾，才不会这么容易就饶过你咧！”孙策理直气壮地回话。昨日他一回到这里，大乔就细心的把这些日子所有大大小小的事情跟他汇报，当然也包括了自家老弟和周瑜的恋爱史。

“废话少说，反正瑾已经原谅我了！回归正题，你得补偿我们一些事。”孙权一脸不耐烦，眉头紧锁。

“补偿？哼！我看是某人有难，想要我出手帮忙吧！”孙策一派的气定神闲。怎么说也作了二十年左右的兄弟，我还会不了解你吗？

被看穿心事的孙权不自在的偏过脸。“随便你怎么说！到底帮不帮啦？不想帮也无所谓，我自己自然会有办法。”

孙策脸上的笑意加深，意味深长地看了周瑜一眼。“需要帮忙就说声，干嘛绕这么大的圈子，还真是别扭的家伙。”

“哼！”孙权无所谓的冷哼一声。

周瑜定睛看了石桌上的杂志一眼，心底也有了谱。

一想到要面对孙家的大家长，大乔不禁又开始忧心忡忡。

“事情闹得这么大，总校长一定耳有所闻，我们该怎么做呢？”

“老爸一向偏爱你，你总该有办法吧！”孙权不确定地看着自家大哥。

孙策无奈摇头道：“你可别太看得起我，说到感情这事，老爸的脾气你也很清楚。”要不然他和大乔哪需要这么遮遮掩掩，先前还要找周瑜来冒充大乔的男朋友。“这事儿啊，恐怕难办。更何况现在又加上你们俩，唉......”

大乔心急地追问：“难道真的没办法了吗？”

“我可不管那老头想干什么。总而言之，我是绝对不会妥协的，也绝不让瑾受半点委屈。”孙权和周瑜相视一笑，坚定的爱意和决心是他们最后的赌注。

孙策失笑道：“我说啊，你这好小子！竟然连瑾都拐上了，日后有空，你们两个可给我好好说明一下。”

周瑜勉强地勾起微笑。“以现在的局势看来......”

孙策接话道：“不免和老爸杠上了。”大乔与孙策十指相扣。

“不管结果如何，也绝对不向老爸妥协！”大不了不要江山，爱美人！

孙权轻揽周瑜的腰部，眼神无比坚定。


	21. 21 权瑜ＶＳ孙坚

江东的不败巨人－孙坚，无人不知；无人不晓的人物。想他孙坚活了多少个年头，什么大风大浪没见过。领兵上战场，就算是敌众我寡，他也从来不会面露惧色。一身霸气，足智多谋的他城府深不见底。他过往的战绩名留青史，心狠手辣的个性令敌人闻风丧胆。尽管现在的他深居简出，但只要稍稍亮出名号，各方显要也得给他几分薄面。如此英明神武、胆大心细的孙坚，天不怕、地不怕的他恐怕现在也得面对他这一生中最困难的难题了。

孙家虽然说是人才辈出，青出于蓝而更甚于蓝。但怎么说也是家族体系，孙坚自然也很向往有朝一日能悠哉闲哉的抱着金孙坐在自家花园里，享受天伦之乐、享享清福。可是人在江湖，身不由己，幻想和现实终究隔了一段距离。如今天下动荡不安，江东虽略占优势，但不可不防像司马家陈武这类敌军的出现。为了巩固江东的实力，孙坚对子女的婚姻对象要求，把关更严。

试问天下有哪位为人父母的不希望子女有个好归宿？孙坚也不例外。

孙坚一直以来都跟自家子女灌输不准谈恋爱的法则。这不成文的规定说到底也是为了保护自家子女，除了免受情伤外，这也有关系到了埋藏在孙坚心底已久的一个秘密。这个秘密牵扯甚远，攸关生死。不到非常时刻，孙坚誓死也不会公开这个秘密。

位于孙家大宅二楼，古色古香的小客厅。戴着老花眼镜的孙坚翘起二郎腿坐在那里，轻轻翻阅手中的书籍。孙坚的视线虽然是看着书本，但是他此刻思绪烦乱，实际上一个字都读不进脑袋。那日在医院试探过周瑜后，孙坚可以算是为自己的猜测找到了一个答案，一个让他无比震惊的答案。昨日孙策凯旋归来，父子俩久未见面，孙坚原本即期待又欣喜。怎料孙策一回到孙家，父子俩才嘘寒问暖了几句，孙策便匆匆地找借口溜走。尔后一名卫士捎来消息，说大少爷此刻正与大乔私会在江东闻名的情人桥。这个消息让孙坚犹如晴天霹雳，心情瞬间降至冰点。若说女大不中留，看来养儿子也好不到哪去，还不都是一个样？一见到爱人就飞奔上去，哪里还会顾及家中一老。

忽地，楼梯处传来一阵骚动，打乱原有的宁静气氛。孙坚在心中无声叹息，眉头不自觉地皱成一团。

“大少爷，二少爷！”长廊上的士兵纷纷恭敬地拱手行礼。

孙策牵着大乔的手，霸气凛凛地越过卫兵，笔直的走向客厅。随后的孙权也不顾卫兵的异样眼光，把手搭在周瑜的腰际，半推半强迫的把周瑜带上楼。周瑜一脸尴尬，见他着急的模样似乎是在找机会落跑。

“这儿没你们的事，全部都先下去。”孙坚气定神闲地遣退所有卫士。接着慢条斯理地把书本合上，便把老花眼镜摘下放在旁边的小桌子摆好。

“父亲。”孙策和孙权异口同声地叫道。

“孙总校长。”周瑜和大乔紧接着也尴尬地拱手行礼。

孙坚好似充耳不闻，凝视着自家两个儿子半响，之后便把视线看向大乔，最后定格在周瑜的腰部。周瑜腰上的那只手怎么看，都觉得碍眼至极。孙坚的神情凝重，脸部表情倏地阴郁到极点。孙策和孙权对望了一眼，交换了一个眼神。周瑜和大乔无声叹气，此刻的心情分外紧张。善于察言观色的周瑜看出孙坚的不满情绪，于是不着痕迹地推开搭在腰上的那只手。谁知却反而激怒孙权，猛然地被孙权拉进怀里。

“二少...？！”周瑜惊呼一声，感觉自己的心都快跳出体外了。

大伙儿不约而同地看着俩人，不禁都看得瞪目结舌。大乔虽然早就知道两人的关系，却还是头一遭看到孙权抱着周瑜的画面。两个大男人相拥的景色，周瑜样貌俊俏散发出阴柔气息，孙权冷峻的脸庞隐藏着丝丝怒意还有强烈的占有欲。孙策第一次看到自家老弟主动抱人，而且那人还是一个男人，这让孙策也不禁有些傻眼。但随后取而代之的是一抹激赏的目光，看来周瑜对孙权这家伙的影响非同凡响啊！一直保持沉默的孙坚，脸部表情更是精彩，青一阵，白一阵的。孙权不顾周瑜的挣扎反抗，硬是加重力道，拉近自己和周瑜的距离。

“父亲。”孙权毫不畏惧地迎上孙坚冷冽的视线。

“咳、咳......”忍不住轻咳几声，孙坚的语气夹带着怒气。“伯符，仲谋，现在是怎么回事了？你们两个难道是在跟我示威？！”

“孩儿不敢。”孙策和孙权恭谨地回答。

“还记得我常告诫你们的话吗？”孙坚意有所指的暗喻。

孙策平静地回答。“父亲的教诲，我们兄弟二人自然是铭记于心。”

“哼！那敢问你们两个现在做的是什么事？怎么？存心想把我气死才开心吗？”语气很冲地怒吼道，终于孙坚忍无可忍的发飚。

大乔被孙坚突如其来的怒喊吓了一跳，孙策赶紧当起护花使者把爱人护在身后。

“我们并没有这个意思。”

“伯符，我一向来都对你寄予厚望。仲谋，你才刚上任校长之职，现在更应该专注于公务。如今天下局势，江东略占优势，只要再多费点心思，这天下就全归我们的了！这么一个大好时机，儿女私情相较之下根本不值得一提。根本就没有必要为了区区一个女人和......”孙坚的眼睛瞟向孙权怀里的周瑜，干哑的喉咙发不出半个音节。

孙坚反对他们交往的所有对象。可是，对于周瑜，于公于私孙坚都没有什么理由反对。周瑜的办事能力，周瑜的才华，周瑜无药可救的聪明......这么好的人才，加盟孙家肯定是有益无害。可是，为什么偏偏是和孙权凑成一对呢？如果是阿香，或许孙坚还会考虑睁一只眼，闭一只眼。现在孙权竟然公然搂着周瑜和孙坚作对，这种场面说什么孙坚也接受不来。

客厅里的气氛刹那间变得诡异。

“总之，我是绝对不会认同你们的！也绝对不会答应让你们交往的！！要是你们俩兄弟执意这么做，从今以后就别再认我这个父亲！”

听到了孙坚这么果断的语气，大伙儿的心情顿时跌入谷底。周瑜虽然早就猜想到会有这样的局面，但是暴跳如雷的孙坚，让周瑜的心处于两难的境地。周瑜身为孙家家臣，现在孙坚如此动怒也是为了自己，他还怎么能再坚持下去？是不是该放弃了？他和孙权这段感情本来就是不被祝福的不伦之恋，何必把场面闹得这么难堪。周瑜抬眼看了看孙权，充满柔情的眼神里闪动着一些复杂的情绪。

孙权感受到怀里的人儿不安的心理，便把头靠在周瑜的肩上，接着在周瑜耳边低语道：“没事的，有我在。”一股暖流流淌在心中，周瑜的心稍微安定了些。

“父亲，我不明白。为什么你就不能接受大乔？以前你一直阻止我们，到了现在，你依然要这么阻拦我们。我们到底做错了什么？”孙策几近绝望地痛诉。他和大乔历经了这么多，早已认定了彼此为对方的一生一世。为何孙坚偏偏不给于他们祝福，反而处处逼人？

“阿策，算了。别说了！”大乔的鼻子一酸，语调参杂着哭腔。那时孙策误传死讯，大乔心碎心死，差点儿就要为之殉情。她和孙策历经波折，好不容易走到现在，要是失去对方，只怕他们两个谁也活不成。

孙坚偏过头，气愤难耐地说：“没有什么原因！总之，我是绝对反对你们谈恋爱，也不可能答应你们！别在执迷不悟了！要是真把我激怒了，我可不敢保证我会做出什么事。”孙坚用威胁的语气说道，让大伙儿在无形中也感受到强大的杀气和慑人的气势。

众人面面相觑，对孙坚的一贯作风心知肚明。孙坚的手段向来毒辣，说到做到，只要是他想要的东西，就一定势在必得。可是向来吃软不吃硬的孙权终究还是被激怒，语气不善的开口道：“为何你要这样固执？这样拆散我们大家对你有什么好处？父亲，若你真的做出伤害瑾的事，就别怪我不孝。”

“我和权的想法一样。父亲，希望这声父亲，不是我最后一次这样叫你。”孙策压抑自己的情绪，尽量保持冷静。

大乔勾着孙策的手腕，亲昵的举止让孙坚瞪得两眼像是要掉出来似的。“伯符，仲谋，你们冷静地思考。我了解你们，你们是绝对不会为了私利而影响整个江东、甚至是影响整个天下的！”

孙坚无视孙权和孙策的怒气，转身对周瑜以平和的语气说道：“公瑾，他们俩现在已经失去理智。我欣赏你一向公私分明的作风，相信以你的聪明才智，一定早已看清眼前的局势。以大局为重，现在该如何抉择？你也不想见到我们父子决裂、更不想见到江东失去领导者吧！公瑾，不要忘记了自己的身份和职责。”

周瑜怔怔地看着孙坚，不知道该作何反应。孙坚的话他是听懂的。要是孙策和孙权现在为了他和大乔和孙坚翻脸，到时父子决裂，他们也不可能还呆在江东。到时候，孙策和孙权俩兄弟一走，群龙无首，江东一定会陷入前所未有的困境。可是于私，他知道自己的心，他并不想和孙权分开。要怎么抉择呢？以大局为重，以大局为重......

“我知道了。”周瑜挣脱出孙权的怀抱。孙坚已经完全把周瑜看透了，而周瑜也太了解自己的性格了。周瑜注视着孙权的脸庞，心底升起幸福的感觉。就算是这样远远看着也好，只要以后能再继续看见自己所爱的人，这样就足够，早已心满意足了。

见周瑜的神色不对劲，孙权忍不住说：“瑾，你别被他影响！”

“周瑜？”大乔满脸担忧地看着周瑜。

“瑾...？”孙策愣愣地盯着周瑜，之后又凝视着自己的父亲。听了刚才孙坚对周瑜说的那些话后，孙策感觉自己对孙坚又有多一层的认识了。孙坚说的那番话，无非是想让周瑜知难而退，还让周瑜......

孙坚，眼前这个我叫了二十几年的父亲啊！您说的没错，您确实很了解我们，但我却一点也不了解您。您的手段高明，懂得用最少的力气得到最多的利益。您老谋深算，善于攻人心计，只是我没想到的是您竟然算计到自家人头上了。好一个一石二鸟的计策！孙策仿佛已经在瞬间预见了事情的所有发展和结果。

自己和玮玮要是再坚持的话，也会变成像周瑜他们这样吧！思及此，孙策感到一阵阵心痛。身在名门世家，注定一生都不平凡，婚姻大事果真无法照自己所想的，自由寻找真心所爱之人吗？

周瑜看着孙权，缓缓开口道：“谢谢二少爷这段时间的照顾，公瑾铭记于心。你的爱，我无以回报。日后在公事上，我一定为二少爷赴汤蹈火，在所不惜。二少爷身份尊贵，公瑾高攀不起，望二少爷能找到更适合自己的人。”话一说完，周瑜匆匆地跟孙坚拱手道别。在还没来得及后悔以前，赶紧结束这一切，让一切都回到原点。以大局为重...！

“谢谢总校长提醒，公瑾先行告退。”离去前，周瑜还是放心不下的补了一句。“还望总校长海涵，别为难大少爷和大乔。”语音一落，周瑜毫不留恋地转身大步离去，留下伫立原地的孙权。就在周瑜与孙权擦身而过的那一霎那，时间仿佛静止了。仿佛隔了一世纪之久，孙权才悠悠回过神来。

“瑾！”孙权伸手紧紧拉住周瑜的手，说什么也不愿放开手。成熟的英俊脸庞此刻看起来有些孩子气，受伤的眼神让人看了心碎。“瑾！”

周瑜怔了怔，回过头和孙权对视着，勉强挤出笑容。“二少爷自重。”说完，周瑜便欲甩开孙权的手。孙权不再说话，不过那眉宇间流露出的伤感，就像是炙热的艳阳刺痛周瑜的双眸。有一瞬间，周瑜恍神了，他感觉自己的心底深处有什么东西碎裂了。

“以大局为重。”原谅我，二少爷。

周瑜低着头，避开孙权难过的目光。就这样轻轻的甩开孙权渐渐放松的手。

看着周瑜逃离似的离去背影，还有孙权心碎的表情，孙策再也忍受不住地自嘲般笑了。

“呵哈...父亲，这就是你想要看到的吗...？”

孙策与大乔十指紧扣，有意无意地刺激孙坚。

“我绝不会和大乔分开，任何人都阻止不了，就算是你也一样！”

“阿策。”大乔既感动又担忧地凝视着孙策。

“玮玮，我们走！”孙策无视孙坚的存在，旁若无人的拉着大乔就往楼梯处走。“权，别愣在那里了！若真爱他，就快去把他追回来！”

许久，孙权才如梦初醒。宽敞明亮的客厅里，只剩下孙权和孙坚父子二人。孙坚似乎没料到孙策会有如此反应，所以也处在震惊之中，一时之间恢复不过来。这是第一次，伯符对他如此不敬。

“父亲。”孙权故意加重语气唤道。没有以往的尊敬和崇拜，剩下的只有愤怒的恨意。“不管你赞不赞同，我是不会放弃瑾的。要是你伤害他，我会用我的生命去保护他。你拆不散我们的，永远都阻止不了我们在一起！”

孙权恶狠狠地瞪着孙坚，接着快步地转身离去。孙坚气得全身发抖，手指的关节咯咯作响。“反了，反了。你们都造反了！”孙坚的面色狰狞，他伸出右手随手拿起刚才放在小桌子的书本，紫红色的火焰如鬼域之火般在不到三秒的时间把书本燃烧至灰烬。

“啊啊～！”孙坚像是要把心里所有的闷燥之气都宣泄出来，他放声呐喊，一层诡异的暗紫色磁场围绕整个客厅。孙坚的双目闪烁着古怪的紫光，用如鬼魅般沙哑低沉的嗓音说道：“违背我的人，都得为之付出代价——！”


	22. 22 身世之谜

每个人的心中都有不想被人探索的秘密。而这偌大的时空，也有属于自己不为人知的秘密。

在这个浩瀚无限的空间之内，存在着无数个截然不同的时空。不是只有凡人所认知，只存在著当下的世界而已，而是有着十二个时空跟一个诡谲邪恶的魔界共生着。每个时空的生活方式都不一样，有些时空的人天生就有神力，但也有些人根本就只是个成不了气候的麻瓜。每个时空里，都会有一个相貌完全相同但却拥有不同身份的人生活在不同的时空。

正与邪自开天辟地以来就存在于天平的两端。为了平衡正邪力量的天平，还有维持时空次序，每个时空里都存在着一位管制者－那就是至高无上的盟主。而所谓的时空战卫队就是专门侍奉盟主并负责执行盟主所下达命令的人。

如今，每个时空即将面临一场浩劫。当正与邪无法取得平衡，那将会带来史无前例的灾难。盟主有感黑暗势力蠢蠢欲动，光明的力量渐渐被削弱。为了保卫每个时空、维持时空次序，正义的使者和命中注定的勇士们已经开始崭露头角。一场牵连无数，影响甚远的时空之战，即将展开！

————————————

自从那次在书房后正式和孙坚撕破脸，孙权就更加肆无忌惮地维护周瑜，常常光明正大地和周瑜出双入对，孙权有事没事都往周家大宅跑，有时更索性在那里留宿过夜。这说也奇怪，孙坚近日来一点消息都没有，更没有主动传召过任何人。周瑜不免暗暗担忧，毕竟孙坚向来老谋深算，如今事情搞到这步田地，他又怎么可能会那么安分，一点消息都没有。孙权的嘴上虽没说什么，但是周瑜也感觉得到，孙权他其实也是忧心忡忡。正所谓“静狗咬死人”，孙坚的表现越是沉静，孙权他们就越是担忧。

清爽的早晨，鸟儿在枝头上低声私语。周家大宅，孙策和大乔这对苦命鸳鸯相继来访。客厅里，孙策和孙权兄弟二人面对面坐着，而他们身旁自然少不了自己的亲密伴侣。

“老爸他没找你们的麻烦吧？”孙策面色凝重地询问道。

周瑜和孙权微微叹气，均摇头回应。孙策和大乔见状都不禁面面相觑，面露担忧之情。

“那也太不可思议了吧？！孙伯伯他的反应会不会太过平静了些啊！我的心突然有种很不好的预感，也许这是我的错觉吧！”大乔苦着一张脸。

“嗯，我和瑾也有同感。”孙权的目光瞟向自家老大。

孙策前思后想后，建议道：“我看，我们大家暂时就先静观其变，千万要小心防备。依我对老爸的了解，他是绝对不会善罢甘休的。”

大伙儿闻言不住点头。忽地，大门的方向传来吕蒙和甘宁的呼喊声。大伙儿不约而同赶紧疾步踏出客厅，周瑜也赶紧替吕蒙和甘宁开门。孙权没耐心地开口喝道：“到底怎么了？一大早就这么大呼小叫的，烦不烦啊？”

吕蒙忍不住大声呼喊。“大事不好了啦，大佬！”

“大少爷，二少爷，大乔......你们都在这里就太好了！发生大事了！”甘宁气喘呼呼的叫到。

孙策威严凛凛的命令道：“到底怎么了？快把事情说清楚！”

“大小姐她、大小姐她......”吕蒙上气不接下气的接着说道：“她...她不见了啦！”

“阿香不见了？！这到底是怎么一回事？！”众人忍不住惊呼。

“会不会是和刘备那小子在一起？”孙权眉头紧锁。

孙策听到自己心爱的妹妹失踪，一颗心都提到了嗓子口，语气也不自觉变差。“找清楚了没有？怎么会不见的？谁告诉你们她不见的？”

吕蒙被孙策凶狠的模样吓了一跳，但情急之下也顾不得那么多，连忙把事情的来龙去脉交待清楚。“刚才东汉那群人跑来我们强辩团这儿闹，要我们交出大小姐，说是孙总校长亲自把大小姐带走的！他们还说孙总校长的眼神流露出杀气和莫名阴沉的紫光，就像是上次董卓被魔控制的情形一样！”

“没错没错！”甘宁附和道：“听东汉人说，刘备前阵子就失踪了，所以大小姐被孙总校长带走之前都是和他们在一起的。他们全部出手阻止孙总校长带走大小姐，结果全被打伤了！”

“嗯嗯！我们觉得事有蹊跷，太史慈说他会应付东汉那群人，让我们快点过来告诉你们这个消息！”吕蒙着急地抓了抓头发，又接着催促道：“大少爷，二少爷，大佬......你们都快去看看吧！”

就在众人要动身离去前，周瑜突然插嘴道：“等等！阿蒙，甘宁，你们两个现在快点去召集人手，先找到大小姐和孙总校长要紧！”

孙策微微点头。“还是瑾想得周到。老爸他那么疼阿香，应该不至于会伤害阿香。不过为了安全起见，你们先去找老爸和阿香，我们去看看太史慈那里的情况，过后再作定夺。”

“记住，一有阿香和老爸的消息就快点回报！”孙权目送甘宁和吕蒙离去的背影。

————————————————

一来到强辩团平时的聚集地，就看到东汉的那群人凶神恶煞的嚷着要带回阿香。不过当孙策和孙权等人一踏进客厅，全场顿时变得鸦雀无声，周围的磁场都充满压迫感。江东和东汉的人马各站一方，僵持对立着，现场一片寂静。

“现在是什么情况啊？要叫嚣也得先秤秤自己的斤两，也不看看这里是谁的地盘！”孙权神情火爆的扫了东汉的所有人一眼。

周瑜轻轻地拍打孙权的手臂，示意孙权收敛脾气。孙权轻呼口气，似有若无的向周瑜点了点头。孙策环顾四周，视线最后定格在太史慈身上。

周瑜开口道：“太史，你来说说看现在的情况。刚才阿蒙和甘宁说的乱七八糟的，我们还搞不清楚发生了什么事。”

太史这才赶紧将事情的始末一一道来。简而言之，东汉的人担心尚香的安慰，只要能看到尚香平安无事，他们就不再过来闹。因为孙总校长怪异的行径好似已经走火入魔，他们总觉得心里有股不好的预感。

孙策朗声道：“谢谢你们这么关心阿香，不如各位先回去等消息，待我见到阿香，我会让她回去找你们的。”

“此话当真？要我们怎么相信你？”诸葛亮怀疑地问道。

“你们可以选择不相信，但我还是我把你们赶回去。要是你们相信我，就等我弄清楚这件事的来龙去脉后，我会让人把第一消息告知你们。”孙策霸气十足地给于承诺。

东汉人面面相觑，思考了一会儿后，也终于无奈点头妥协。

“君子一言，驷马难追！食言的人是乌龟王八蛋！”四肢发达的张飞临走前补了一句话。

江东的大伙儿一脸无可奈何，待东汉人走后，他们这才露出担忧之情。

“怎么会发生这种事？老爸到底在搞什么啊？！”孙策紧握的拳头重重的捶在桌面上。大乔关心地轻挽孙策的手臂。

周瑜沉思了片刻，缓缓开口。“大少爷，这件事的问题很明显是出现在孙总校长身上。依公瑾愚见，不如先回孙家，等见到孙总校长后，一切自然明朗。”

孙策和孙权交换了一个眼神后，都点头示意。除此之外，恐怕也别无他法了。

——————————————

孙策和孙权两兄弟，还有周瑜和大乔一起回到孙家，可是却发现诺大的房子空无一人，就连守卫的士兵都不见踪影。四人纳闷之余，也开始隐约察觉到不对劲。

“怎么全部人都不见了？”大乔环顾空荡荡的四周。

其余的三人面面相觑，一时之间也想不到其他对策。

“瑾，我想听听你的意见。”孙策一脸茫然地看着周瑜，现在他束手无策，唯一能让他完全信赖和依靠的只剩周瑜那无可药救的聪明脑袋。

周瑜叹了口气，又提议道：“这事情太过诡异，现在这里的人都不见了。我看大小姐和孙总校长一定也身在别处。大少爷，只怕我们得去找阿蒙和甘宁他们，看看他们那里有没有什么新发现。”

“也好，现在也只能这样了。”说完，众人很有默契地离开孙家。

在路途上，他们很凑巧地遇上了也正前来找他们的甘宁和太史慈等人，还有东汉的各位英雄好汉。此外，还有另外几个衣着奇特的陌生面孔。

“大少爷，二少爷，大佬！”吕蒙一见到孙策他们，就忍不住兴奋地开心大叫。

“你们全部一起前来，是不是有什么新发现啊？”孙策着急地出声询问。“这几位是...？”

太史慈向刘备等人点点头。“让我来向他们说明吧！”

“有劳了。”刘备朝太史慈拱手致意。

“说明？说明什么？”孙权没有耐心地催促道：“到底是怎么一回事？”

“现在我要说明一件重大事项，这件事非同寻常，恐怕你们全部一时之间很难接受。尤其是你们，大少爷和二少爷，希望你们一定要保持冷静。”太史慈语带保留。

孙权和孙策闻言，默默地交换了一个眼神。见孙策和孙权都没多大反应，太史慈接着说道：“整件事情就是这个样子。如此如此，这般这般。如此这般，这般如此。”

太史慈整句话的大意就是：这世上其实存在着不为人知的十二个时空，而脩也就是假刘备，真实的身份其实是铁时空铁克禁卫军首席战斗团的团长。他这次和他身边的其他东城卫团员是奉了铁时空盟主的指示，过来这里协助银时空打败流放在外的魔化异能行者。所谓的银时空就是他们所在的这个时空，而那位魔化异能行者正是孙坚－孙总校长，他的真实身份其实是铁时空最大魔化家族的－叶赫那拉·思偍。换句话说，孙策、孙权和孙尚香，有极大的可能其实是铁时空的人。而叶思偍很有可能已被魔完全控制，所以阿香的处境是非常之危险的！

“怎么会这样？这世上竟然会有如此荒谬之事？！”孙策有点难以消化太史慈所讲的事。孙权、周瑜和大乔，个个面露难色，看起来也受了不小的打击。

“大少爷，二少爷，刚才我刚听刘备...啊，不！应该是脩说的时候，也很难接受。你们就别想太多，既然事实如此，我们目前要做的应该是立刻同心协力先找到大小姐再说！”吕蒙难得懂事地说。

大乔同意地点点头，也轻声劝道：“阿策，权，你们放宽心。现在要找到阿香，这事比较重要啊！”

周瑜也认同道：“大少爷，二少爷。阿蒙说的有道理，我们得赶紧找到大小姐！孙总校长...虽然很疼大小姐，不过若真像脩他们所说的一样，大小姐如今跟被完全魔化，丧失心智的人在一起，是非常危险的！”

脩一想到心爱的人被抓走，心里就觉得紧张万分。“孙策、孙权，我以铁时空－呼延觉罗·脩的身份向你们担保，我对阿香是认真的！阿香她也早就知道我的真实身份了。我猜想，我前阵子回去铁时空的时候，阿香很有可能发现了叶思偍一些不为人知的秘密，所以才会被抓走。”

“老爸难道还有其他的秘密？！”孙策忍不住惊呼。

脩冷静地接着说道：“不管怎样，当务之急是要找到阿香再说。你们两个好好想想，孙家有没有什么秘密机关之类的？或一些地下密室？也许阿香会被关在那里也说不一定。”

“我们在孙家住了几十年了，根本没听过什么密室之类的。刘备！噢，不。应该是呼延觉罗·脩，你当真是想象力太丰富，还是电影看太多了？”孙权被突如其来的一切搞到精神紧绷，脾气一向来火爆的他忍不住出言嘲讽。

众人闻言都静了下来，一时无话。反观是周瑜却认真地低头思量，就在脩还想开口反驳的时候，周瑜适时地说话化解尴尬。

“二少爷，脩说的话不无道理。现在大小姐和孙总校长下落不明，我们又完全没有任何线索，也只能把死马当活马医。你和大少爷再好好仔细想想吧，这也许是让我们找到大小姐和其他线索的唯一希望了。”周瑜巧妙的分析利害关系，只见孙权的心情也平复不少。

孙策看了一眼孙权，无奈叹气道：“别说权了，就连我也压根不知道家里到底有没有什么密室之类的。若真要找的话，只怕工程浩大啊！”

“没关系啊，反正我们人多嘛～人多好办事，我们分成几组仔细寻找。孙家虽大，不过只要我们分工合作，一定能找到一些蛛丝马迹的！”少根筋的小乔乐观地提议到。

大伙儿听了她的话，又是一阵沉默。不过，总算恢复了一丝希望和信心。大乔见众人处在一片愁云惨雾，也不禁鼓励道：“小乔说得对！只要我们肯努力，不放弃任何希望，一定会有奇迹出现的。阿策，权，就照小乔的提议办吧！”

周瑜赞赏地看了小乔一眼，也持赞同意见。“我也赞成小倩的想法。”小乔与周瑜四目交接，过往的一切历历在目，小乔不自在的低下头，笑容也变得不自然。周瑜见状在心中无奈叹息，最后目光一直注视着身旁的孙权。孙权扫了小乔一眼，又看看周瑜，终于点头答允。

孙策接着道：“那就麻烦你们各位随我们一起回孙家，齐心合力找出线索吧！若真有任何可疑的蛛丝马迹，请大家一定不要放过，那可能是找到阿香的唯一线索。我，孙策在这里先谢过各位了！”

众人互相拱手致意，终于达成协议浩浩荡荡的前往孙家。到了孙家后，大伙儿都随意分成几小组，分别派往查找不同的方向。孙家的范围很大，但是他们齐心协力，任何一个角落都不放过。时间一分一秒的过去，大伙儿原本气势高昂的士气都被消磨得所剩无几。在搜寻不果后，大伙儿累瘫地聚集在楼上的小客厅总结各自的搜索心得。

“到底在哪儿啊？我的天啊，都快累死了。”连一向乐天派的小乔都有些吃不消了。

“就是啊！这里怎么那么大啊？！每个地方我们都仔细查找过了，孙坚那老家伙到底把人藏哪去了啊？”张飞心直口快地说了一长串，意识到自己的言语无意中冒犯了孙策和孙权后，他赶紧识相的闭嘴。不管怎么说，也是人家的亲生父亲，在别人儿子面前指名道姓骂人好像有点太过火了。

可是意外的是，孙策和孙权只是面无表情的坐着。从刚才到现在一句话都没有说的两人，让大伙儿都不禁为之担心。“还好吧？”周瑜把手轻轻地放在孙权的肩上。

孙权不答话，只是勉强的勾起微笑。周瑜见状，一颗心不自觉隐隐作疼。在一旁的其他人默默地看着这一幕，都表现得目瞪口呆。尤其是小乔更是尴尬地别过头，尽可能表现得莫不在乎。

阿Chord小声地嘀咕道：“哇～我还真是大开眼界了！真没想到银时空也流行玩断背的哦？！而且还是《三国演义》里响当当的人物……”

脩忍不住提醒道：“好心你啦！要说嘛给我小声点，人家听得到的啦！”

阿Chord嘟起嘴，有些委屈地回应。“哦……”

“唉……” 脩一脸无可奈何的表情。

可就在这时，除了来自铁时空的人外，其余的人都用一种非常怪异的眼神盯着他们。犹豫了很久之后，大乔终于忍不住开口问道：“请问下，你刚才说的‘断背’是什么意思啊？”

此话一出，银时空的大伙儿都猛力点头；铁时空的各位冷汗直流。

“啊～那个，其实也没什么啦!那不过是我家乡的一个流行语，哈哈～流行语……”脩越说越心虚，最后赶紧机智的转移话题。“孙策，孙权，你们再想想看。孙家，是不是还有什么地方是被我们所忽略的啊？”

众人注意力总算被拉回正题。

孙策摇摇头。“就像你们所看到的，孙家也就这么大，所有的地方我们都找过了。”

孙权叹了口气，语气不善地开口。“我说，脩。你该不会以为我们孙家有什么秘密地下室，需要启动什么机关后，才能开启吧？比如动一动放在书橱上的某一本书，还是动一动书桌上的东西，甚至是笔筒里的笔……”

周瑜闻言，眼眸里闪过一丝异样光芒。

话一说完，脩一脸窘样。“嗯……我的意思是说，我们其实还可以再找找看。时间不早了，要是再找不到任何线索，太阳就快下山了。叶思偍一心想要报复，一直想着要向铁时空开战，只怕太阳一落山，他就会有所行动。若到时我们还找不到阿香，恐怕大伙儿都会有性命危险。”

众人闻言面面相觑，都陷入沉思。可就在这时，周瑜却站起身来，笔直的走向孙权的书房。

“瑾，怎么了？”孙权赶紧跟着周瑜的步伐。

“也许，这方法真的管用也说不一定。”周瑜回眸一笑，自信的笑容让大伙儿都摸不着头脑。

孙策的心底升起一丝希望。“瑾，你这无可药救的聪明，是不是想到了什么好方法了？快说来听听。”

“回大少爷，我的想法就是，二少爷刚才那番话或许可行！”周瑜不等众人的反应，急匆匆地步进书房，便开始按照顺序拿出放在书架上的书本。众人见状，也开始重燃希望，合力抽出各个角落的书本。可惜，都不见效果。

“二少爷，你上次不是说过，孙总校长曾经三番五次不请自来进到你书房里吗？”周瑜炯炯有神的双眼盯着孙权。

“嗯，那又怎样？”孙权纳闷地询问。渐渐的，孙权的脑海突然一闪而过某些想法。“你的意思是……”孙权有些不确定，不过脸上却浮现淡淡的笑容。

孙策接话道：“瑾的意思是老爸可能在你这书房里，动了些手脚。”

“没错！”周瑜说完，又继续翻找书房里的东西。“二少爷，你快想想看。这里的所有东西，有哪些是你很少用到，或根本不会碰到的。”

孙权认真地思考了一会儿后，伸手指了个方向缓缓说道：“那里的书本，还有书桌上的笔……”

孙策听了赶紧奔向书架那里，翻查书本。而孙权则走向书桌，随意移动桌上的东西，还有装满笔的褐色木制笔筒。下一秒，奇迹般的事情发生了。就在孙权拿起其中一只黑色钢笔的时候，身后的书架发生了奇妙的变化。犹如许多的电影情节一样，书架缓缓向两侧移动，中间被隔开成一条有些狭窄的密道。

众人既惊又喜地愣在原地。

“哼…！老爸还真是会给人惊喜呢！”孙权不知道该笑不笑。

孙策轻拍他的肩。“走，我们下去看看吧！”

“嗯。”孙权点点头，率先踏入阴暗的密道。周瑜跟在孙权的身后，主动牵着孙权的手。感觉到手里有些冰冷却又异常让人温暖的温度，孙权的心涌上一股暖流。

书房里，脩向孙策拱了拱手道：“我看，我们就不下去了。还请你陪同他们，至少有人照应。这怎么说都是孙家的秘史，我们外人不便多问。我和他们就在此等候消息即可。”

孙策感激地道谢。“在此谢过。”

话一说完，孙策便带领大乔一起步入密室。其他人则带着喜忧参半的心情在外等候消息。

——————————————

走下一小段阶梯后，孙权他们发现密道渐渐变得宽敞。原本阴暗的密道，也随着他们越走越深入，而变得稍微明亮了些。密道的两旁墙壁，间隔一段距离就有忽明忽灭的蜡烛照耀着。随着他们走的地形和方向，孙策大概下了一个结论。

“这里好像是父亲的房间下面。”

“嗯，前面好像有些声响。”周瑜敏锐的耳力让他察觉到前方传来阵阵细微的声音。周瑜暗自加重手指力道，握紧孙权的手提醒失聪的孙权。

孙权没有回应，只是一步一步缓慢的向前行。直到密道的尽头，他们看见了一个冰冷的地牢，里头有一个白发苍苍的中年男人。他的脸上尽是历经沧桑后留下的痕迹，看起来跟他的实际年龄应该不符。孙策、孙权他们看到这一幕，都惊讶不语。被关着的男人手脚都被厚重的铁链锁着，随着他移动，铁链互相碰撞发出冰冷清脆的声响。

“哼！是叶思偍叫你们来的吧！怎么？哈哈～他是想确认看我死了没有吧～”男人疯疯癫癫的模样，让大乔不安地紧紧拉住孙策的手腕。

“你……也是铁时空的人？”孙权不确定的询问。

听到铁时空三个字，男人的表情明显变化。“我还以为在我有生之年，再也不会听到铁时空这三个字了。你们到底是谁？是谁派你们来的？”

“我姓孙，名权，字仲谋。孙家二少爷。”

“我姓孙，名策，字伯符。是孙家大少爷，你所谓的叶思偍，是我们的父亲。”

男人听了孙策和孙权的自我介绍后，只是放声大笑不止。

“不知前辈为何有如此反应？”周瑜忍不住问道。

“哈哈～认贼作父，难道不应该笑吗？”男人用怪异的语调继续对孙权说道：“想不到他老谋深算，竟也有那么大本事，能让你乖乖的被他玩弄于股掌之间。”

“你这话什么意思？”孙权闻言，大惑不解。

“你们孙家的秘史还有铁时空恶名昭彰的叶赫那拉魔化家族那不见天日的秘密，那些陈年旧事，恐怕没人比我更清楚了。也因为如此，我才会落得如此下场，终日被关在这永无天日的冰冷地牢。”男人回忆不堪回首的往事，缓缓道来这埋藏多年的秘密。“如此这般，这般如此。”

《如此这般ＥＳＴ版》注解：这男人原本是侍奉叶赫那拉家族的老管家，可是当年因为某些缘故而带着年幼的小主人-叶思偍过来银时空。叶思偍是因为老掌门的迷信而落得被流放的下场。来到这里之后，为了拥有一个名正言顺的身份在这里生存下去，叶思偍找到了自己双胞胎哥哥－叶赫那拉·思仁在银时空的分身－孙坚，并将之杀害以取代孙坚的身份。为此，叶思偍大开杀戒，真正的孙坚一家人，他只留下孙权一人。后来叶思偍假冒孙坚的身份，领养真孙坚的遗孤，也就是孙权。至于孙策和孙尚香则是叶思偍的亲骨肉。

听完男人的解说后，孙权难忍心中的悲愤，无力地跌坐在地。周瑜见他如此，也不禁感到心痛难耐，却只能蹲在孙权身旁默默地表示支持。孙策难以接受是因为自己父亲为了自己的私利而杀害了孙权一家人的事实，他看到孙权这样，心中何尝不是悲痛万分。大乔没想到尽是如此残酷的事实，却也无能为力。

“为什么会是这种结果……为什么…为什么……！”孙权疯狂的嘶吼，这般不堪的事实，若时光能够重来一次，他情愿他永远都不会知道。他希望他永远都不会知道自己的身世，那么他或许还能平静地继续过自己的生活。纷纷扰扰的战国时期，三分天下的乱世，这些事情就够他忙的了。为何……为何上天要如此对他？让他知道这么残酷的事实……

一边的事实是对他有养育之恩的叶思偍，另一边的真相却是不共戴天的弑族之仇。

他到底该怎么做呢？他该怎么做…?！


	23. 23 以爱止战

孙策、孙权和周瑜他们合力击碎了锁住老管家的铁链，终于让老管家重获自由。

大乔看着憔悴的老管家，柔声问道：“老伯伯，您没事吧？”

“没事，没事。谢谢你们！你们快去阻止叶思偍，他想要在今夜月亮升到最高点的时候，释放出虫洞所有的魔物。群魔乱舞也就是时机成熟后，他就要进行他的复仇与毁灭大计了！到时候，他吸收的能量越强大，我们要打败他就难如登天咯！”

“？！”众人闻言又是一愣。

老管家临危不乱地提醒道：“你们刚才不是说，铁时空的铁克禁卫军也在这儿吗？要赶紧把这消息告诉他们才行！”

见孙权还处在失神状态，周瑜犹豫了一会儿，开口道：“大少爷，你和大乔就先陪同老伯离开这里先吧！照这情况看来，老伯说得没错。我们得赶紧通知脩，让他们来处理此事。毕竟这些关于铁时空的事和那些魔物，我们都毫无头绪，交给他们那些专家处理才是上上之策。情况紧急，你们还是先随他们一同前往找寻孙总校长还有大小姐，只要你们沿途留下线索，我和二少爷会随后赶去的！”

“那也好，不过权他......”孙策目不转睛地看着孙权，心里头混乱至极。

“交给我吧！”周瑜拍了拍孙策的肩膀。

大乔也担心的说道：“周瑜，权他就拜托你了。”

“嗯！时候不早了。大少爷，大乔，你们还是快点带着老伯离去，把这些重要的消息告诉在书房等候的那些人吧！”

孙策和大乔相视对望了一眼，终于定下决心，赶紧搀扶着老管家离开这冰冷阴暗的地牢。

见他们都走远后，周瑜的目光停留在孙权身上。孙权此时无力地缩在墙角，双眼毫无焦距的看着前方，似乎还没从刚才的惊吓中恢复过来。

“二少爷。”周瑜无奈地低声唤道。这是周瑜第一次见到孙权这般模样。孙权一直以来都给周瑜一种可以依靠的感觉，他是那样的深有谋略、文武双全。孙权是天生的领导，浑身散发出一种让人无法抵挡的王者霸气。可是此刻的孙权，却看起来那么彷徨无助，他的身影看起来是那么的孤独。周瑜看到这一幕，感觉自己的心渐渐地都快碎了，不过周瑜知道他必须要坚强。就因为孙权现在毫无依靠，所以周瑜更必须要保持冷静，他必须要更坚强、要更勇敢，只有这样他才能让孙权依靠。

“瑾。”孙权清清淡淡的唤了一声，听不出任何情绪。“我突然觉得好孤独，就好像全世界的人都离我而去一样。为什么...为什么在我认知里的世界和所有事情，在瞬间全都变了样？”孙权缓慢的语调，流露出极度的悲伤情绪。他空洞的眼神，似乎是在无声控诉些什么。

“二少爷......”周瑜心疼难耐地走向孙权，慢慢地蹲在孙权的身边。

“前方的路好暗，我看不见自己的未来。我该怎么做？我该怎么做...？我好恨那个人，我想把他杀了，可是我没这个能力。他太强了，我杀不了他。也报不到仇了......”孙权微微勾起嘴角，那悲痛欲绝的表情是从来不曾出现在他脸上的。

孙权是那么的高傲，他不服输的个性让他从不轻易认输，也因为如此，他比任何人都更努力去完成每一件事。孙权的冷傲如同他不可被侵犯的珍贵尊严，他一直是那么的努力，想要取得父亲的认同。可原来，残酷的事实却是这所谓的‘父亲’只不过是一个杀害了他全家人的‘屠夫’罢了！亏他还认贼作父这么多年，这弑杀全家人的仇恨，他还有这个能力去报仇吗？

“前方的路再暗，也有我陪着你。报仇非但不能解决问题，也只会衍生更多的仇恨而已。但是若你坚持想报仇，我会帮你。就算是死路一条，也有我陪你。”周瑜伸手轻轻抚摸孙权的脸庞。

孙权看着周瑜半响，紧紧地握住周瑜的手，接着缓缓说道：“瑾，我只剩下你了。现在只有你能让我感到温暖，只剩下你而已。在这个世界上，我已经没有亲人了。你不可以离开我，我真的只剩下你。要是连你也离开，我真的不知道该怎么办了。”

“二少爷，你还记得的那时候你跟我说过的话吗？”周瑜的脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，径自说道：“不要再害怕黑暗，我的爱是你最可靠的指引。不要畏惧孤独，因为我会一路陪着你，走完这一生的路。”

孙权闻言打从心底的笑了。“好像还有一句，是吧？”

孙权深呼了一口气，与周瑜异口同声的说道：“海誓山盟，至死不渝。”

周瑜点头回应。“我会陪着你，一直陪着你。”说完，周瑜和孙权紧紧相偎。

爱情的世界里，恋人们本来就是应该互相扶持。有苦同乐；有难同当。患难见真情，经历过苦难的爱情，才更能持之以恒。

————————————

有了周瑜的开导，孙权很快就平复了心情。他们俩一离开地牢，就跟住孙策他们所留下的暗号和线索，马不停蹄地赶到‘虫洞’的所在地。令人意外的是，‘虫洞’竟然存在于一个被废弃的大仓库里。孙权和周瑜才刚抵达仓库外，就听到里头传出阵阵诡异的乐曲，那种音乐让人不禁感到毛骨悚然，全身的鸡皮疙瘩都跑起来了。孙权和周瑜交换了一个眼神，最终踩着坚定的步伐进入仓库。

“阿香？！”

“大小姐？！”

一看到穿着诡异黑色装扮的孙尚香，周瑜和孙权都忍不住惊呼。这个哪里还是以前那个活泼机灵的阿香？！现在的阿香只是一个被唤醒的魔化异能行者而已。她的双眸流露出可怕的暗紫光，她以往曼妙的歌声现在变成了恐怖的灵异之歌。不仅如此，被她掐住的那个人竟然是她最心爱的男人－脩！她曾经为了那个男人连家都不回，差点儿和家人闹翻，也为了那个男人取消了与袁绍的婚约。怎么现在她竟然会变成如此模样？！而那罪魁祸首此刻正带着邪恶的笑容，冲着孙权和周瑜笑得不怀好意。放眼看去，另外一个方向是东歪西倒的东汉那群人和江东的强辩团团员。

就在孙权和周瑜恍神之时，孙策穿着奇装异服，毫无预警的出现在他们面前。孙策也好像着了魔似的，目露凶光的他全身杀气肆意，一出现就毫不留情地使出能量攻击孙权和周瑜二人。孙权虽然震惊，但依旧敏捷地避开所有攻击。

“大少爷，你在干什么？快醒醒啊！！”周瑜不敢对孙策出手，拼命闪躲攻击的他处于弱势，冷不防地被打了一掌，随即口吐鲜血倒地。

“瑾！！”

“大佬！！”

见到周瑜被打伤，众人都忍不住大声惊呼。

吕蒙的声音忽地传入耳里。

“大佬！二少爷！！你们小心啊！！大小姐和大少爷已经被魔化，丧失心智了！”

孙权见到心爱的人被打伤，又听到吕蒙的提醒，犹豫了一会儿后，终于下定决心。只见孙权单手凝聚内力，红色的火焰顿时围绕着他的手。

“烬烺焰！”一团红色的火球直直地飞向孙策。孙策挨了一掌倒地，随即就化为一缕青烟消失无踪。看孙策暂时被打退，孙权赶紧奔到周瑜身边查看周瑜的伤势。

周瑜勉强撑起身子，突然瞪大双眸喊道：“二少爷，小心后面！！”

“？”孙权回过头，就看到孙策再次杀气腾腾的出现还站在自己面前。孙权侧身避开孙策凌厉的攻击，边叫唤道：“孙策，你在干嘛！给我清醒点！”

可惜孙策不为所动，根本没有清醒过来，也没认出任何人。

不远处的大乔看到此情此景，心中一酸，厉声喊道：“阿策！他是权啊！你看清楚，他是权啊！”

孙策听到熟悉的声音，动作停顿了片刻。他的眼神瞬间又恢复了正常，只听见到他轻声叫道：“权？你是权？”

孙权心中一软。“大哥，你快醒醒啊！”

“大少爷，你一向都最疼爱阿香和二少爷，你是绝对不会伤害他们的。”周瑜也加入说服行列，想尽办法让孙策恢复常性。

大乔也跑到孙权身边，毫不畏惧地与孙策直视。

“阿策，我不相信你会忘了我。我是大乔，你的玮玮呀！”

“玮玮？玮玮...？”孙策后退几步，面色痛苦的用手按着头。两人在一起的点点滴滴，慢动作播放，尘封的记忆再次回涌重现。

大乔不死心地继续唤道：“阿策......”

“玮玮......”孙策放下手，缓缓抬头，久违的温柔神情。

大乔喜极而泣，直直地奔进爱人的怀抱。

另一边厢，阿香和脩那边也面临类似的情况。脩想尽办法想要唤醒阿香，拼了命的用吉他弹奏阿香最喜欢的曲子。阿香停止歌唱，静静地聆听音乐，那一首属于她和脩的歌曲。脑海中的片断一闪而过，有开心的、甜蜜的、伤心的、生气的、快乐的......这些时光，也因为有彼此的陪伴而变得意义非常。阿香的手渐渐放松，转眼间，阿香的眼眶泛红已热泪盈眶。

“脩...我想起来了！你是脩！”阿香后悔万分的松开手，脩却也在同时因体力不支跌落在地。

“阿香，我就知道，妳一定会记起我的...妳果然没有让我失望......” 脩惨白这一张脸，却依旧面带微笑，因为他知道他的任务完成了。至少他的爱人终于清醒过来了，他们会继续快乐的生活在一起，谁也拆不散他们。脩和阿香紧紧相拥，阿香哭倒在脩的怀里。

大伙儿见到孙策和阿香清醒过来，甚感欣慰。孙权扶起周瑜，众人集合在一方，全身戒备地与冒牌孙坚－叶思偍对视着。

阿香见一向疼她的叶思偍只身敌众，禁不住哭喊道：“老爸，你不要一错再错下去了！”

孙策也于心不忍。“爸，回头是岸啊！”

孙权瞪着叶思偍紧握双拳，眼神流露出杀气。站在他身旁的周瑜感觉到他的变化，便拉着孙权的手臂示意他别轻举妄动。叶思偍的武力指数原本就很高，现在又被魔尊附身，想打败他根本就难上加难。轻举妄动的话，就只会如同飞蛾扑火，绝非明智之举。孙权不语，只是静观其变，像是在等候最佳的出手时机。脩和其他来自铁时空的同伴们面面相觑，下一秒大伙儿很有默契的拿出随身乐器，开始运用异能弹奏‘弑魂之诗’。

正气凝聚的乐曲，弹奏之时更显气势。东城卫的每个成员，音乐底子深厚，所弹的音乐更显张力。原本乌烟瘴气的仓库，一时之间都被某种奇特的力量保护着。金黄色的神圣之光驱散邪恶力量，大伙儿不约而同都被这种充满正义之气的能量所影响，变得信心十足。邪注定不能胜正。叶思偍听到这曲调后，整个人都变得异常紧绷，看起来痛苦万分。

“老爸他怎么会这样的？”阿香见状，心疼地询问脩。

脩边弹边解释道：“这首曲子是‘弑魂之诗’，它改进了洗魂曲的所有缺点。所有的魔化人只要听完这首曲子，就能够永久洗去魔性，而且不能用安魂曲恢复。放心吧，阿香！我不会伤害你父亲的，这首曲子并无性命之忧，只是让他洗去魔性而已。”

阿香和孙策听完脩的解说，总算安心不少。不过看到自己父亲这么狼狈的模样，心里也不怎么好受。孙权看见这一幕，心情是说不出的复杂。他从小是那么的敬爱孙坚，事事要求完美只为了能得到孙坚的一句赞美。不管孙坚对他如此严苛，他都不在乎，只是尽我所能达到孙坚的每个要求。可是当他知道这个孙坚，只不过是个冒牌货，并且是个杀害了他全家人的杀人凶手之时，很多情感都在不知不觉中慢慢产生变化。此时，孙权心里头的天使与恶魔展开拔河之战。

杀了他...只有杀了他才能为家人报仇...！

不能杀他，你如今拥有的都是他给你的......他虽然罪孽深重，可他对你也有养育之恩啊！

杀了他...为你死去的亲人报仇雪恨......

不可以...不能杀他...！

孙权的眼神复杂难懂，他只是静静地看着叶思偍，一句话也不说。周瑜看他如此模样，心知他正在沉思，他只是需要些时间去斟酌，想想他应该怎么做。周瑜轻轻地牵着孙权的手，眼睛直直地盯着正被‘弑魂之诗’洗净身上魔质体系的叶思偍。孙权感觉到熟悉的温度，微微转过头看着周瑜，心中的答案已经浮现。

气势高昂的乐曲旋绕整个仓库，那种奇妙的感觉无法言喻。孙策看了身旁的孙权一眼，犹豫了很久，终于还是开了口。孙策轻轻推孙权的手臂，待孙权转过头来后，孙策带着歉意的语气缓缓说道：“权，我知道你很恨老爸。老爸也确实做得很过分，他欠你的血债，永远都无法偿还。请你看在我和阿香的份上，放他一条生路。他的债，我替他还。如果你想杀他，就杀了我吧。”

阿香闻言，也一脸难过地看着孙权。“二哥，我求你，放了老爸吧。我代老爸跟你道歉，请你不要伤他。若真要牺牲一个人才能解决我们两家之间的恩怨，我愿意用我的生命作为交换。”

孙权不说话，只是继续保持沉默。大伙儿都看着孙权，现场的气氛变得古怪。忽地，音乐的旋律慢慢上扬，随即音律便快速的急转直下，然后越变越小声，直到尾音消失不见。众人的注意力霎那间又回到了叶思偍身上。

“老爸！”阿香极力奔向叶思偍。孙策凝视着孙权，不动声色地打量孙权的一举一动。

叶思偍听完‘弑魂之诗’后，身上的所有魔性都已经被洗除。他难以置信的看着自己的双手，用悲愤的语气仰天呐喊。“为什么！！哈哈...哈哈...我现在是废人了。完完全全是个废人了！啊～！”

阿香即难过又痛苦地说：“老爸，你不是废人。你不是...！”

叶思偍气愤难耐地怒吼道：“如果不是妳...要不是你和伯仲胳膊往外拐，不帮自己人，我的异能......我费尽心思得到的异能...又怎么会就这样没有了！我现在已经是一个完完全全没用的废人了！

叶思偍一时气极，双手用力的抓住阿香的肩膀大力摇晃，力气之大像是要把阿香生吞活剥似的。

“阿香！”众人见状又是一阵惊呼。

脩、孙权还有孙策三人担心疯疯颠颠的叶思偍会伤害阿香，都赶紧挺身而出拉开阿香和叶思偍的距离。阿香被脩抱着，脸上布满泪痕，让人看了都心生怜惜。孙权和孙策的眼睛直直盯着叶思偍，心中无限感慨。

“爸，你清醒点好不好...？”孙策无奈至极。

“哈哈，废人！我是个废人了！老天真是不公平！我一心想要做人上人，为何它偏偏让我变成废人一个！我活着还有什么意义...！”叶思偍眼珠子一转，突然瞟向威力慢慢减弱的‘虫洞’。暗紫色的‘虫洞’越变越小，眼看就要消失殆尽。

周瑜发现这细微的动作，立刻大喊道：“大少爷！二少爷！快阻止他，他想要进入‘虫洞’！”

“什么？！”大伙儿瞪大双眸。

叶思偍发出似笑非笑地说道：“我留着没意思了...呵呵......”语音一落，转眼间他便已经来到‘虫洞’的洞口。说时迟那时快，孙策和孙权竟然成功在最后一秒赶到，合力把叶思偍救下，结束了这场闹剧。而‘虫洞’也终于在发出微弱的光芒后，完全消失在众人眼前。

叶思偍见计谋无法得逞，激动地哑声问道：“为什么...为什么不让我死...？！”

孙权勾起邪气的微笑。“哼！想死？那未免太便宜你了。你害我至家破人亡，我也决不可能让你痛痛快快地寻死！”

叶思偍闻言只是处在失神状态，傻愣愣地不停发笑，嘴里一直念念有词。“废人...废人...我什么都没有了。都没有了...废人......”

孙策既心痛又无奈地握住叶思偍的手。“爸，你还有我和阿香啊！爸......”

可是叶思偍对他的话一点儿反应也没有，似乎是因为受到了极度刺激而发疯了。

阿香看了心酸流泪，整个人躺靠在脩的怀里，哭得梨花带泪。

周瑜缓缓走向孙权，他们两人相视一笑。“这...也许是对他最残酷的惩罚了吧！”周瑜也不免感到伤心，毕竟他也效忠孙家那么多年了，跟假扮孙坚的叶思偍也有一定的交情。

“我做对了吗？”孙权淡淡地说道。

“嗯。”周瑜点头示应。

孙策怀着感激的心向孙权道谢。“谢谢你不杀他，我发誓接下来的日子一定会看牢他，不再让他胡作非为。”

“若不是看在你和阿香的份上，我真的会杀了他。”孙权苦笑回应。

周瑜带着激赏的目光注视着孙权，嘴角挂着浅笑。

脩安慰道：“阿香，别哭了。我想，这也许也算是另一种好结局。妳再哭的话，我的心都快淌血了。”

阿香被他逗笑，含着泪的眼睛看着自己的父亲，她才发现自己其实一点都不了解他。孙策怜爱的摸摸阿香的头。“阿香，这已经足够了。老爸他已经得到他应得的报应了，至少他保住了宝贵的生命。”

孙权最后再看了疯疯颠颠的叶思偍一眼，以示道别。

再见了，一切都结束了。


	24. 24 爱是永恒（完）

夕阳西下，成群结伴的鸟儿飞过层层被染红的云彩。徐徐的风是那么的柔和，让人的心不自觉都变得好平和，就像是平静的湖面一样。孙家的大宅，被日落的余辉照亮，外层镶上闪闪发光的金边。二楼的书房，站在窗边的孙权眼角的余光瞥见从远处走来的一群人。原本冷峻的他不自觉扬起嘴角，赶紧退后几步，不想让楼下的人发现自己的存在。

坐在沙发那里的周瑜料事如神，忍不住调侃一番。

“敢问二少爷，您为何如此慌张？反正只是来道别的，您不下去看看吗？”

孙权赶紧否认，嘴硬地说道：“谁...谁说我慌张了啊？他们...要走就快点走，我才不稀罕咧！”

“不会不舍得啊？怎么说，大小姐跟你也算是兄妹一场。”

“她才不是我妹妹咧！”

“好，我更正。大小姐就算不是你的亲妹妹，也算是你‘曾经’的妹妹。你们俩从小一块儿长大，现在她就要和脩去铁时空了，你当真一点儿都不会不舍得？”

“干嘛要舍不得啊？她又不是永远都不回来了。脩怎么说也是堂堂铁时空铁克禁卫军首席战斗团团长，他可以自由穿梭任何一个时空。我相信他有空的话，一定会带阿香回来的啦！”

“那如果大小姐在那里过得太好、太舒服，不想要回来这里了呢？”

孙权闻言紧张的问周瑜。“应该不会吧...？”

周瑜勾起玩味十足的笑容，用一副‘你说呢’的表情回应孙权。

孙权思及此，内心忐忑不安的来回踏步，嘴里碎碎念个不停。

“大哥都还在这里，阿香就算不是为了我，应该也还会回来看看大哥和大乔才对的。”

孙权越想越不对劲，终于又忍不住抬头询问周瑜的意见。“瑾，你说对吧？”

周瑜原本还想说些什么，耳边便传来阿香的呼唤声。

“二哥，周瑜！你们在吗？”

孙权听不见阿香的声音，见周瑜心不在焉，不禁心急地催促道：“瑾，你说些话啊！”

周瑜笑而不语，径自拉着孙权便笔直的走下楼去。孙权不明所以，只是被动的跟在周瑜后面。待看到楼下那么大的阵容后，孙权的脸上浮现不易察觉的微笑，却又故作漠不在乎的表情。

孙权走到阿香面前，故意冷淡地问道：“怎么了？忘了拿东西了？”

“不是啦！”

“那来干嘛？”

“我...我想来看看你嘛。”

没想到阿香这么直白的说出心理感受，孙权还真的有些不习惯。他和阿香从小吵到大，现在突然变成相亲相爱，紧接着又要面临分离，心里难免不舍。

“嗯。东西都收好了？”

阿香难得乖巧的回答。“收好了。”

“那个人，在铁时空都安顿好了吗？”所谓的那个人就是叶思偍，因为心里还有疙瘩，所以孙权不愿意直呼他的名字。但碍于叶思偍对他有养育之恩，他也没办法对他不闻不问。

叶思偍因为不甘被洗去魔性而发疯，经过商讨，他们决定把叶思偍带回铁时空照料。而叶赫那拉·宇策，也就是孙策在铁时空的名字，他将暂时在铁时空照顾叶思偍，直到叶赫那拉·宇香，也就是阿香过去了之后，宇策才会再回来银时空。因为宇策没办法放下这里的爱人－大乔，所以决定继续留在银时空定居，并且辅助孙权领导江东称霸天下的理想。毕竟叶思偍亏欠孙家甚多，宇策觉得自己有义务代父亲偿还这笔债。

“嗯，都好了。有大哥在，你不用担心。更何况脩和他家乡的朋友都很帮忙我们。”

“那就好。有空要常回来噢！”孙权依依不舍地看着阿香。

阿香闻言感动得热泪盈眶，孙权见状赶紧否认，还很不大意的连周瑜也一起拉下水。“我是指，要是妳太长时间不回来，我就要派人把妳的房间装修成书房。瑾他很喜欢看书，一直嚷着我的书房太小不够用。”

众人闻言都忍不住噗哧的笑出声来，周瑜更是满脸黑线，无缘无故被拿来作挡箭牌。

“哦，我有空会常回来的。”说完话，阿香还故意用唇语无声‘说’道：“你和我的未来二哥‘夫’结婚时别忘了通知我哦！”

孙权太过于专心看阿香的唇语，一时没注意到阿香是否有用声音说出刚才那番话。不过看到阿香这么直接坦白，孙权的第一个反应就是把脸转过去看着周瑜。见周瑜也没多大反应，孙权这才放下心来。若刚才那番话被周瑜听到，待会儿一定有他好受的。

“你管好你自己就好，谢谢你的关心噢！我们的事，还没到那种阶段。”

阿香不置可否。“无所谓，反正嘛～依我看也差不了多久的，哈哈～”

“哼哼！承妳贵言，若是真的，一定请妳过来！”

“一言为定！”

众人一脸困惑地听着两人的对话，却听不出个所以然。就连一向自称无药可救聪明的周瑜也一时之间抓不到他们语带双关的话题在聊些什么。

“好了，时间不早了。祝妳一路顺风，凡事小心。”

“我会的。二哥，我会想你的！”阿香一时感触，紧紧地抱着孙权舍不得放手。

孙权深呼一口气，伪装出来的冷漠也破了功。“我也会想妳的。阿香，妳永远都是我的好妹妹。”

阿香放开孙权，用调皮的语气作弄道：“二哥，你永远都是我的臭二哥！”

孙权失笑摇头，片刻后，才毅然转身离开直接上楼。孙权不喜欢分离的场景，他不希望看到阿香离去时的背影，至少现在他还能拥有潇洒转身的权利。

阿香面带微笑，轻声对周瑜说：“我二哥就麻烦你了。还有我大哥跟大乔他们，请你一定要好好代我照顾他们。”

“放心吧，大小姐，我会的。我周瑜说到做到！”

阿香这才放心地点点头。“你也要好好保重。”

周瑜微微点头，目送阿香和一大群人依依不舍离去的背影。夕阳西下，天色渐暗。从高处俯视远方，阿香和大伙儿的身影渐渐变得渺小而遥远。二楼的书房，孙权透过窗户看着这幕心底久久无法平复。随后进来书房的周瑜，脸上挂着温文尔雅的笑容。周瑜踩着极为缓慢的步伐走向孙权，在走近时预料之中的又被孙权拉进怀里抱个满怀。两人都不说话，只是静静的享受这种宁静时刻。

孙权闭上双眼，细细的感受怀里温热的温度，那种如释重负的解脱感。只有在这种时候，孙权才能毫不戒备的放松自己。这几日，发生的事情实在太多了。在心态的改变上也快得让人来不及整理自己的思绪。所谓的时空之事和身世的秘密也都如过往云烟般转眼消逝。孙权重重的叹了口气，缓缓地睁开眼，印入眼帘的是窗外昏暗的景色。晚风吹透窗帘，阵阵凉意袭卷全身，周瑜冷不防的打了个哆嗦。孙权微皱眉头，收紧力道把怀里的人搂得更紧更贴。周瑜依偎在那温暖的怀抱，贪恋地舍不得离开。

又不知过了多久，周围的空气和温度慢慢降温，夜已来临。

孙权俯身在周瑜的耳边哑声低语。“夜深了，我们回房休息吧！”

——————————

他们俩一脸疲倦的倒在床上。孙权习惯性的搂紧周瑜，只有这样他才能安心入睡。周瑜眨了眨眼睛，侧过脸看着近在咫尺的帅脸，露出迷人的微笑。

孙权半眯着眼睛，忍不住开口问道：“怎么了？”

“先别睡，我有事情要问你。”

“？”孙权疑惑的表情一览无遗。

周瑜把双手圈在孙权的颈项，柔声问：“刚才大小姐和你说些什么啊？”

孙权想都没想的就开口回答。“就你听到的那些咯！”

“那...那些我没听到的是什么啊？”

孙权倒打起太极来了。“什么没听到的？”

“少装蒜了，快从实招来。”哼，我这无药可救聪明的脑袋，可是没有那么好唬弄的哦！刚才明明就看到阿香用唇语跟你说了些不知道什么东西。

孙权决定继续带周瑜绕花园。“你到底没听到什么啊？我也忘了，你让我想想嘛～”

“大小姐到底说了些什么啊？”这一次周瑜的语气有着不容忽视的威严。

“她说...你这个二哥‘夫’什么时候摆酒，千万要记得请她。”

“二哥‘夫’？！”闻言，周瑜的下巴差点儿没掉下来。

孙权懒洋洋地回答。“你总不会是她的‘二嫂’吧！”

周瑜突然心生闷气，语气不善道：“二少爷，我可从来没有说过愿意进你孙家大门。”

孙权从没和周瑜提过这事，他自己也是想都没想过。毕竟他们两个都是男人，在这时空的这个时代，这可是史无前例的。不过刚才被阿香一提，孙权倒也是有了些想法，要是周瑜也愿意的话，那该多好。“那是阿香胡乱说的，你也生气啊？不过话说回来，嫁给我，你有多委屈呀？”

听到‘嫁’这个字眼，周瑜突然像刺猬全身防备。一时口快，还没经过大脑的话就这样被丢出。“谁嫁谁还不一定咧！”

此话一出，换来片刻沉默。周瑜总觉得自己无药可救的聪明，一碰上孙权就完全没辙了。孙权挑高眉毛，一脸兴味地盯着周瑜，那眼神实在太过邪恶。周瑜此刻后悔莫及也来不及了，紧接着的又是一晚翻云覆雨之夜。春宵一刻值千金啊～值千金～

――――――――――――――

据最新的《江东报报》报道，孙策、孙权和周瑜正式与东汉的曹操和五虎将达成和平协议，从此两校和平共处。在江东势力的帮助下，东汉高校成功复校，东汉那群学生也终于能回到东汉继续开心的上课。江东高校学生会会长－周瑜，还推出了交换学生计划，将于下个月开始执行。两校互相交换学生作交流，藉此提高两校的学术水平。

经过长时间的纷纷扰扰，战乱的时期终于过去了，一切恢复平静。儿女情长，婚姻大事现在也终于可以专心筹办。孙策和大乔正式结为夫妻，郎才女貌，羡煞旁人。而最受人瞩目，也最劲爆的消息莫过于最新公布并得到证实的‘权瑜之恋’。孙权和周瑜这对恋人，经历了分分合合终于决定落叶归根，私定终生。基于两人的性别问题，到底是谁嫁谁呢？这有待确定。有人说，好像是孙权跟周瑜求的婚。但也有自称可靠的小道消息指出，是周瑜跟孙权求的婚。不管实情怎样，事实就是他们俩在一起咯！可喜可贺，可喜可贺！有情人终成眷属，天下太平！

【全文完】


End file.
